Save Me revised
by DoingTrix
Summary: Lucius may be dead, but there are people out there that still scream for Malfoy blood. When Hermione is propositioned by Narcissa and Draco she doesn't question it. Is she able to 'save them', can the past truly be forgotten and does Hermione have the strength to deny the one thing she's begun to desire within someone completely new?
1. Chapter 1 rev

_Dear avid readers, I have begun a new topic, rewriting 'Save Me'. As you will see just from the first chapter I have changed certain set ups and conversations between characters. I do this not only because I believe my previous writing was juvenile and crap but also because I picked up on too many mistakes to allow my previous story to be continued in the same manner. Please tell me what you think, compare if you like, but mainly enjoy. DT xxx _

* * *

England August 7th 2000

Time, they say is a healer of all wounds, yet in the depths of ones mind can time really heal wounds left open and weeping? The dark crept in every night, sometimes less severe than others but, in the end it always returned. Deathly quiet and vicious as a constricting serpent. The first anniversary of the war ending had arrived quicker than anyone could believe, teenagers, now already exhausted adults blinked confusedly at the unrelenting tick of time. Lives changed forever, people gone before truly living and relationships formed through much needed support. Yet the next year did not slow either and before the wizarding world could begin breathing again, they were stood row upon row mourning the fallen once more in the grounds of the new Hogwarts. And still time refused to sooth gaping holes in hearts, tired eyes with tired minds, tense muscles desperate to run and hide nor the self-flagellating people had taken up through sheer guilt at not being able to save or protect during the war. The once 'mighty' magical community of Britain now balked at the memory of itself, what was once was now no more.

Hermione, bolt up in bed, hand on racing heart, forced herself to catch her breath. Strands of damp hair clung to her temples as she scanned the room fearfully. Nothing, no one, as usual. The glow of lights traversed across the ceiling just above her curtains as the low grumble of a motor passed the building. Her heart beat slowed, as she picked out familiar sounds around her, Ron's obligatory snoring, the faint tick of her wrist watch, ancient grinding and popping as the house settled around her, and gently, oh so gently the soft pad pad pad of footsteps coming from the attic. Harry. Shakily she pushed the matted curls away from her face, scrunching them up into a bun as she held a deep breath in. Her pulse throbbed in her ears, with as much control as she could muster, she released the breath, paused, and pulled back the thin quilt covering her. Slipping a discarded pair of Molly's knitted socks on Hermione, wand sticking out of the elastic waistband of her blue and white striped cotton pyjama bottoms, left her room and wandered down the corridor to a set of stairs leading up to the next level.

Although it was the beginning of August, Grimmauld Place maintained a cool interior that was a welcome gift in the heat of summer, and a bloody nuisance in the height of winter. Feeling goosebumps rise on her bare arms Hermione rubbed them fiercely, she should have slipped on her dressing gown before wandering around at 3:48 in the morning. Still if she new Harry, the fire would be lit, and tea would be stewing in the pot ready for another cup to be poured. Reaching the low attic door she knocked gently, no answer, but she could hear him pacing back and forth. Twisting the tarnished brass knob, she was not surprised to find it unlocked, and as expected, there was Harry, black hair sticking up like a birds nest, brow scrunched up steadily wandering back and forth beneath the apex on the ceiling. He paused as she entered giving her a weary smile as she crossed her arms and lent against the door frame.

"The usual?" her voice was soft as she watched her friend sigh and slump down into a well-worn arm chair. He pushed his glasses up into the mess of black hair, a habit he'd acquired since working at the Ministry, and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tiredly. The briefest of nods came as an answer.

"You?" Harry asked looking up at her.

"Just the screaming tonight, but still is enough to wake me" Hermione whispered dipping her head downwards.

Even after two years, the deep-set memories of events during the last year of the war still plagued the pair of them. Harry with Voldemort and Bellatrix for Hermione, Ron it appeared had managed to escape such an exhausting parasite as nightmares. Ginny too, for the most part, occasionally she would have the odd one, but overall she was fine. The only other person to suffer as they did was George, even now after the extensive therapy provided by St. Mungo's psychiatric department, he still feared sleep, terrified Fred would appear. Crossing the room Hermione folded herself into the matching armchair across from Harry, just as worn, just as loved as his.

"You coming to the Burrow this weekend?" he asked passing a mug of steaming tea into her hands, she nodded blowing across the top of the dark brown liquid.

"Yes, it's been a good few weeks since I last went I suppose, I really can't remember, and besides Molly will be in her element prepping for Ginny's birthday I really should give her a hand".

Harry snorted, "Yes, she's been non-stop by all accounts, writing and send invites, shopping for food, buying presents. You know how she is. Gin's caught on though, she's not looking forward to all the fuss, but she'll play nice just to see Molly happy". They lapsed into a familiar silence, it had become a regular occurrence for the pair of them to sit curled up in the attic quietly chatting or thinking after a disruptive night's sleep.

Hermione studied her friend over the rim of her mug, he was staring out of the large window at the faint glow of London. Still as rough around the edges as he'd always been, Harry had hardly changed, accept he was now physically fitter and boasted a slightly better haircut and glasses.

"Heard anymore about that case you've been assigned to?" she asked sipping the tea slowly, repeating his earlier action of resting his glasses on his head and pinching his nose Harry sighed heavily.

"Yeah, however the details still haven't been passed along yet, but it looks like it might be a missing persons case". Hermione was surprised, Auror's didn't usual deal with missing persons, that was left to trackers, it must be an important case if a small team of Auror's had been recruited to help.

"Really? Of who?"

"That's the thing" Harry began, "I don't know, I haven't been told anything more than, the case is due to start within the next few weeks and that it will probably entail me going abroad for a while. If I'm quite honest I'm not sure why they want me to be on the team in the first place, I lack vital training when it comes to tracking, and I'm not up to speed with wizarding protocol in foreign countries". He sighed again, then rubbed the early morning shadow around his cheeks.

"Well I can help with the laws of other countries, but tracking, that's best left to the professionals" she chuckled slightly placing her mug on a nest table beside her.

"Cheers 'mione" Harry yawned, stretching and settling back into his chair.

"I'll bullet point basic info and bring it round the Burrow this evening. You going to try and catch a few hours sleep?"

He shook his head "Nah, I'll just finish off some paperwork then get ready for work, it's a half day anyway, plus Gin's still asleep and I know I'll only wake her going back to bed". Hermione nodded in understanding, Harry was a gracious boyfriend when it came down to rest and sleep. Spending a year on the run catching a few hours shut eye here and there had made him respectful of others sleeping patterns, and considering Ginny was still in her intensive training phase with the 'Holyhead Harpies' he understood more that she needed her rest in order to keep herself on peak form.

"Okay, well I'm going to try and catch a few more hours of sleep before I need to be at Hogwarts for my meeting with Nevil and Sprout".

"Oh yeah, how's that going by the way?" asked Harry a teasing smile on his tired face, Hermione snorted,

"Fine, however Nevil is a bit enthusiastic when it comes to gathering plants for the new syllabus. I think Sprout wants me there just to rein him in a bit. He doesn't seem to quite understand that first years, or indeed seventh years need to be dealing with the poisonous roots of the Edasphorus Flower".

Harry laughed, "Never heard of it".

Hermione smiled "No, I'm sure you haven't, it's native to the rocky mountains in Scandinavia, the peaks to be exact".

"And Nevil wants to have students studying it's roots?" Hermione nodded, standing and cracking her fingers, a bad habit procured by writing endless essays, book updates and check cards for the new library at Hogwarts.

"Yes, a tad extreme for my liking, but that's Nevil for you. Still we will see how this meeting goes, if not the new batch of first years better cover up, the fine hairs on the foots can embed themselves into the flesh and cause decay in a matter of hours".

"Blimey, you're right that is a tad extreme. The poor kids won't know what's hit 'em".

She laughed at the appalled look on her friends' face, turned and began leaving the cosy attic space "Night Harry, see you later this evening".

"Night 'mione" Harry replied, a yawn deepening his words. Glancing back a fond smile spread across her lips, Harrys eyes were closed head propped up by his hand.

"Thought you had paperwork to do?" she accused gently,

"Mmm, yeah, I have, just resting my eyes for a minute" he muttered, jaw slackening as sleep took hold.

She snorted softly, "Boys" she whispered, quietly closing the door behind her, it looked like a note to Ginny would be in order, just to make sure that he had a wake-up call in time for work.

The squeak of the old wooden gate caused Molly to look up in surprise, Hermione stood at the end of the pebbled path smiling warmly at her, hand lifted shading her eyes from the beating sun.

"Hermione dear! What a lovely surprise, come here and let me look at you!" The Weasley matriarch cried pushing herself to her feet, rubbing soil from her hands on the flowery apron she had on.

Dropping her carry on Hermione opened her arms wide to accept the inevitable hug that she knew was coming, "Hello Molly, sorry it's been so long I've been busy".

Molly chuckled, "When are you ever not busy my love, oh it's so good to see you" she sighed holding the younger woman at arm's length. "Look at you, just as beautiful as ever, little on the thin side but nothing a good few meals wont sort out". Hermione rolled her eyes at the trade mark comment made by the now much thinner Weasley woman, the death of Fred had not been kind to her, nor the stress of George being sectioned. Still everyone secretly admitted that she did look healthier, now that a few of her spare tyres had receded, but no one dared tell Molly that. "Lemonade?" the grey redhead asked motioning to the open kitchen back door,

"Please" Hermione answered picking up her bag and following Molly into the cool shade of the Burrow's kitchen.

"Are the boys and Ginny coming this weekend?" Molly asked over her shoulder as she scrubbed vigorously at the dirt under her nails. Hermione swallowed her mouthful of lemonade and looked up from the copy of 'The Daily Prophet' she was pouring over.

"Yes, they'll be here in a bit I expect, apparently it's a half day today for the boys and as for Ginny, probably about five-thirty ish".

"And how is my youngest son? Are you two..?" Molly turned, picking up a tea towel and fixing Hermione with a somewhat hopeful look, she felt her cheeks redden slightly,

"He's fine, sleeping like a baby as always, and no Molly we aren't. We tried and we weren't compatible, no use in trying to force something that wont fit". She hadn't meant for it to sound so blunt, but it was painfully obvious that Molly was still holding onto the prospect of her and Ron rekindling their somewhat short lived relationship.

The redhead nodded "Ah well it is to be expected I suppose, you are to unbridled in the face of adventure, and he, a home bird at heart, it still surprises me that you didn't accept the Aurorship offered to you".

"Not my style Molly, you know that, I prefer my books and teaching rather than regimented teamwork. Not that I'm discrediting the Aurors by any means, but can you honestly see me in a uniform being, for want of a better word, a soldier?"

The ageing woman cocked an eyebrow at her, "But wasn't that just what you were Hermione, a soldier? After all you rebuilt Dumbledore's Army, fought on the front line in the war, and in my opinion posses knowledge that could outrank any known Auror to date?"

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, "And there lies my point Molly, it was a war, I am a fighter, a survivor, not a soldier. It is a completely different scenario, a different time". The two women quietened, looking at each other the stalemate hung in the air between them. Finally, Molly's shoulders drooped, pulling out a chair she sat and faced Hermione, reaching across the table she gently took her hand.

"You're tired my dear, I can see, Merlin knows I am too, we all are, but please, do not limit yourself to what is comfortable. You could do wonders for this world. You have more power than you realise or give yourself credit for". Tears filled Hermione's eyes at the soft words spoken to her, she was tired, so tired, and life had not turned out the way she'd hoped. No parents, no job, and little money, how was she meant to keep going if she didn't know which direction to take? The boys she knew would be fine, happy with the careers they had been given, friendships re-forged as adults meant they already had the makings for the rest of their lives, but what about her?

Brushing the tears away embarrassed and a little ashamed she fixed Molly with a firm smile, squeezing the freckled hand in an attempt at reassurance she said "Thank you Molly, but I'm fine honestly, I just need to find my calling and everything will fall into place. It shou-" her sentence was cut short at the appearance of an apparently overweight Barn Owl flying through the still open back door. It landed on the scrubbed kitchen table breathing heavily and stuck out its leg giving a hoarse 'coo' in greeting. A scroll was strapped to its claw. The women glanced sideways at each other, unsure as to who the message was for Hermione carefully began untying the blue ribbon from around the owl's claw. Motioning with her fingers a few treats zoomed out of a small bowl on the sideboard and into Molly's open palm, offering the owl one she chuckled as it nuzzled its smooth head against her hand.

"Well I don't think we need to worry about you being a nipper do we?" she chuckled feeding another treat to the now recovered bird.

"It' for me, from Kingsley" Hermione muttered scanning the letter fast, "he has a job proposition for me and wants to know if I can attend a meeting first thing tomorrow morning".

"That's fabulous news, looks like you're calling may have just appeared" Molly beamed at her, still enamoured with the owl she motioned a few more treats to fly into her hands. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, she couldn't bring herself to tell Molly that Kingsley has specified that 'Artimus' was meant to be on a diet. Rolling the letter back into a tight scroll she shoved it into her back pocket and smiled at the pair before her. Muscles now tense in her back and shoulders, mind going nineteen to the dozen.

That evening after dinner, as Molly dozed on the sofa and Arthur buried himself in a muggle car magazine, Hermione motioned the rest of them to follow her. George was just coming up the garden path as the quartet left the Burrow, seeing Hermione's head shaking he paused, turned and returned the way he'd come. They wandered together in silence before Ron finally said as they reached the crest of the small hill next to the house "Mione where are we going? What's up?" She turned to face them, the setting evening sun turning her hair to amber.

"I received a letter from Kingsley this afternoon" she began "he wants to offer me a job but-"

"That's good isn't it?" Ron butted in.

"Yes, but that's not why I bought us up here. The job isn't necessarily the issue, it's who the job is with that could be problematic". She sighed crossing her arms and looking at out at the view, touched by golden rays, the smell of hot earth and summer fields found her. Breathing it in she looked back at the group, a shared look of concern and confusion painted on each of their faces. Cupping her forehead she muttered "He wants me to reintroduce certain people back into society. Criminals technically" she breathed deeply trying to word the job correctly "Kingsley wants me, by myself, to be paired up with criminals, educate them on new social systems, laws, and then hopefully reintroduce them back into the wizarding community as changed people. Thus, cancelling out their previous charges and wiping the slate clean so they can begin their new lives. There's a meeting tomorrow morning at 10:30 with the first two candidates." Silence. Harry shuffled uncomfortably, this sounded awfully risky, even to him, glancing sideways he watched Ginny's face she was looking at Hermione with a sort of calculating expression.

"Kingsley's already told you who the first two candidates are hasn't he, and judging by the look on your face you are in two minds whether or not to take his offer?" The brunette shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and looked down nodding at the other woman's words. "Who are they Hermione?" Ginny's voice had a hint of fear to it.

Fixing the group with an exasperated look Hermione spoke slowly "Narcissa and Draco Malfoy".

There was a moment pause as the names sunk in before Ron exploded. "Are you serious! What in the name of fucking Merlin is Kingsley thinking, or not thinking? You can't be left alone with those two pieces of scum 'mione they will kill you as soon as look at you. Please tell me you are not honestly considering this?"

A flash of annoyance crossed the brunettes face, "They asked specifically for me Ron, they approached Kingsley requesting my help, and my help alone".

"Exactly! They asked for you so they can kill you, finish what Bellatrix started. I mean com'on could they make it any clearer?"

"I don't think Kingsley would be that blind, if you ask me" George's voice was low, it was the first time he'd spoken, feeling a surge of gratitude towards the elder Weasley Hermione gave him a small smile. She'd thought that too, yes the offer did appear to be riddled with any number of dodgy possibilities but if Kingsley had vetted and okayed the requested then who was she to question it?

"Does he state that you have to be alone with them in the meeting?" Harry asked frowning at her, absentmindedly rubbing his scar.

"He doesn't say, but I wont be alone, Kingsley is obviously going to be there, give me some credit I wouldn't willingly be alone in a room with he pair of them without some form of back up". The boy pursed his lips but cocked his head in agreement, Ginny, shedding a quick flick of her eyes at Ron reached forward at touched her friends' arm, Hermione looked at her, exhaustion and unease apparent on her pretty face.

"Go" she said "have the meeting, at least hear the situation out. Don't make a decision before hand because I know you, and you'll kick yourself forever with 'what if's".

Ron flung his arms up in the arm dramatically, "Am I the only one thinking rationally here. It's Draco and Narcissa Malfoy! The mother of our school bully, the sister of a deranged psychopath an both former Death Eaters. Why in the world would any of you agree to let her go?"

"Because we all trust Hermione's judgement Ron that's why" George snapped at his younger brother, Ron flinched. George's tongue had changed from cheeky and sarcastic to quick to challenge and complete honesty.

"If it makes you happy you can all come with me to the Ministry and wait outside until I am done, does that sound like a better option?" They all nodded in agreement, feeling there was nothing more to discuss Hermione made to walk back down the hill, pausing only to make one final comment. "You all have a career, whereas I don't, I'm not saying I'm going to accept Kingsley's offer but if it sounds like something I could be good at and want to pursue, please do not hold it against me". She held up her hand to silence the Ron's possible onslaught of pandering. "I don't want to discuss it anymore".

After the war the Ministry was the fist part of the magical world to be restored, departments that could be held accountable for its original demise were liquidated. All past employees needed to be vetted before returning to the positions, each were given strict instructions that any misconduct that was akin to that of former employees would not be tolerated. New features that were hoped to improve the security and daily running of the building were put in place. Each department had a waiting room where an assistant would tell the visiting witch or wizard which subcategory or desk they should go too, thus improving filing and document recovery. All in all the newly reformed Ministry was running smoother and quicker than ever before, and with Kingsley at the helm there was not a bad word to be said against anyone; a rare feat for such a young minister. So there they all sat each concerned with their own thoughts. Harry holding Ginny's hand in his lap, Ron legs kicked out in front of him arms crossed moodily across his chest, not a respectable look in anyone's opinion. George staring at the ceiling whilst gently tapping his knee and Hermione 'Prophet' open for once pretending to read, as her heart beat repetitively in her chest. "Let's just go, this is stupid" Ron muttered, clearly not impressed with he fact that any moment they would all come face to face with two people they had all thought they'd seen the backs off. As if on cue Draco and Narcissa walked into the waiting room. There was an intense silence penetrated only by the crumple of pages as Hermione lowered the newspaper, gone were the duos former snobbery and pride. Instead in front of them stood two people backs ramrod straight with eyes desperate to look anywhere than at the five pairs scanning them with unease. A mother and her grown up son.

"Mister and Miss Black would you mind going straight in the Minister is expecting you". Kingsley's assistant paused in her scribbling to smile tight lipped at the blonde couple as the made a steady path towards the glossy blue door with a gold plaque stating 'Minister of Magic' upon it.

As it swung shut Hermione lent across to whisper at Harry, "Did you hear that, she called them Black, I wonder why".

"Miss Black renounced her married name after her husband's death, reverting back to her maiden name. Mister Black had the option to keep his birth name, however he too wished to renounce all ties to that of his father and take his mothers family name as his own". The secretary didn't bother to look up as she uttered this surprising piece of information. Hermione swallowed, seeing the former Malfoys like that had unnerved her somewhat, like the world had been turned on it's head, she had still expected them to be dressed in their fineries, not in the relatively normal suit attire they donned now. Narcissa more than Draco had been vastly underdressed compared to the handful of other times the witches had crossed paths. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kingsley stuck his head out into the waiting room.

"Hermione we're ready, would you mind coming in?" Jaw clenched she gave a curt nod and rose, folding the paper neatly and dropping it onto her seat. "Good luck" Ginny muttered as she left, turning back she mouthed a thanks and followed Kingsley into the office behind him.

Feeling nerves gnaw at her gut, Hermione smoothed her hair back from her face and gently adjusted her shirt, painfully aware that two out of the four of them had always scrutinized people's attire. As gracefully as she knew how Hermione settled herself down into the bucket chair next to Draco's, she shot a hesitant glance at him, surprised to see his Adam's apple bobbing has he gulped continually. Feeling a cool sweat break out down her back she willed her breathing to stay in check, Kingsley seemingly unperturbed by the blatant uncomfortableness of the situation drew his wand and summoned a fourth chair into which he sat crossing one leg over the other. "We are all here to discuss a the possibility of change" he began, voice thick as molasses "as each party is aware this meeting has been called due to the surprising request by Miss Black, and I have decided that out of such request a position be offered to Miss Granger by the Ministry that, should she agree to accept your request, will become her career. Hermione you are aware of what I am posing to you, the hoped outcome and possible benefits this position could offer, are you not?" Hermione nodded once, "Miss Black, the floor, as the muggles say, is all yours". Narcissa's eyes widened slightly, perhaps being given control of the conversation had not been what she had expected, regardless the blonde woman elegantly shifted in her seat to look at Hermione across Draco.

"The last time we were in the same room Miss Grange was at my hearing, you graciously sat as a witness for my defence, a dept I cannot repay. I am in no position to ask for your help, for anyone's help for that matter however I am, as is Draco, we are not the people we once were. I know our exteriors remain the same, and that alone can cause your mistrust, but please will you consider accepting my proposition? I understand the Minister has given you a brief outline?"

Hermione blinked, the voice coming out of the blonde woman's mouth was not that of her memory, it was softer, cleaner somehow. Feeling the sudden need to move she stood and moved as far away as possible to the seated trio, pressing her fingertips to her lips, other hand resting on her hip she studied the pale wallpaper. Brain clicking as it made new connections, she breathed slowly, "May I ask a question, why have you reverted to using your maiden name?"

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "I-we, don't want to have any ties to that of my late husband". Hermione turned to gaze at her, cerulean eyes held chestnut, Draco watched the two women before registering his name being said.

"Draco, how much does your mother know about our history at school?"

Exhaling loudly he rubbed his chin, before answering "In regards to academic competition all of it I'd say, as for personal very little". Hermione pursed her lips, he looked up at her, hands clasped between his knees, jaw clenched under her scrutiny. Finally, after a long pause of furrowed brows she relaxed a little, turning to Kingsley she spoke softly.

"Minister please draw up a contract for me to sign as soon as you possibly can" a small gasp issued from Narcissa at the understanding of what the young woman had just said.

"I take it you're accepting the offer Hermione?" Kingsley smiled at her over steepled fingers, she nodded back, clearing his throat slightly the black man pulled from the depths of his midnight blue robes a scroll, handing it to the brunette he twitched his head towards the desk where a quill stood in ink. Bending over the unfurled contract Hermione read as quickly and clearly as she could, it was as Kingsley had stated in his letter exactly what he'd requested. Conditions she noted were down to her, so long as the Ministry agreed with them, she smiled slightly a sense of bravery returning to her. Looking up she saw Narcissa and Draco watching her intently, she swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"It requires all our signatures for it to take effect", clasping the quill she printed her name and signed, "but before you do, I wish to pose a few obvious conditions. One, we do this on my terms, this cannot be rushed. Two there can be no with holding of information, I do not wish to know your secrets, but if I need to know something that could be important please tell me, and three," she paused steeling herself "the derogative name for my blood status or any blood status for that matter is band, if it is so much as muttered I ask the Ministry to dispose of our contract and we return to our separate lives, do we have an understanding Mister and Miss Black?" As she'd spoken Hermione had moved around the desk to stand unbarred from them, she held the quill out towards the blonde pair, an olive branch which could be snapped at any moment.

The room was still for just a second before Narcissa rose and slowly crossed the open space towards the brunette pulling her right glove off expertly as she moved. Reaching her the blonde woman paused before taking the impressive quill from the others fingers, skin brushed quickly and Hermione felt a flush rise up her back. Draco followed suit coming to stand in front of his former peer, his eyes squinted slightly as he looked into hers, silently he offered his hand to her, Hermione glanced down at it, a smile pulling at her lips. Slipping her hand into his she felt the long fingers gently tighten around hers. "Thank you" he whispered, before letting go and moving to join his mother behind the desk. She watched them, the elegant flick of each wrist as they signed their names, her heart pumped hard behind her rib cage, the ramification of her recent decision weighed heavily in her mind. Quill deposited safely back in it's ink pot Kingsley clicked his fingers and a stamp moved to thump itself across the top left corner sealing the deal.

"I do believe it's all settled then" he smiled at the trio in turn, before turning back to Hermione and extending his own large hand, "welcome Miss Granger to your new job for the Ministry of Magic". Clasping his hand she gave a small uncertain smile, before returning her attention back to the couple behind the desk.

"We are now equals, and regardless of what the public is going to say about our little arrangement, I am going to treat you as such. As of now our pasts are null and void, tomorrow we start again, I would like us to meet again in the afternoon to reassess in the cool light of a new day if this decision has been the correct one to make. Minister would you mind being present just one more time?" The tall man inclined his head to her. Feeling there was nothing more to say she smiled politely at Narcissa and Draco before turning and heading towards the door, just as she was opening it she glanced back realising she had not given a time to meet again the following day. "Is one o'clock okay?"

"Of course Miss Granger we look forward to seeing you" Narcissa replied her tone soft as silk, Hermione closed her eyes quickly

"I'll see you both tomorrow then, and it's Hermione. Please call me Hermione".

Draco watched the young woman leave, the tiniest twinges of hope filled his heart. Perhaps things were about to change for the better, perhaps Hermione could save them from the terrors he knew were headed his and his mother's way. Regardless of his father's death there were still people baying for their blood, sighing quietly he stared down at the polished floor beneath his feet, wondering if yet another letter or grotesque gift would be waiting for them at home as a warning that 'they' were coming.

* * *

This is going to hurt my brain to rewrite I can tell!


	2. Chapter 2 rev

This is painful to redo *sigh* trust me to start over instead of just edit... enjoy loves...

* * *

The argument that ensued once returning to the Burrow and after Hermione's admission at accepting Kingsley's offer was one that would go down in 'Golden Trio' history. Ron's face had transgressed through the many stages of red before settling on almost maroon whilst bellowing "Are you mad!" in Hermione's direction before she finally snapped,

"No I am not mad, for your information Ronald, I am merely proving a point to society that people can and will change, especially when given support by people that they wouldn't usual expect to receive it from". Her head was throbbing from his aggravating voice, holding up a hand she continued "And I don't need you to tell me your opinion as I think you've made it perfectly clear for the better part of the last hour". Ron huffed loudly, sunk down on the sofa, crossed his arms and began sulking like a scolded school boy. Silence washed over her like a cool wave, closing her eyes and bowing her head she breathed deeply against the onset of a headache. Feeling the throbbing recede slightly she looked up at the four sets of eyes holding many variations of the same emotion; concern. "I believed them" she began softly "and before I could argue my way out of it my mind made the decision for me. It was like a switch going of in my head and I just knew I couldn't say no. There was no reason for me to say no". Ginny crossed the room to knee at her feet resting her chin on Hermione's knees she held the brunettes gaze.

"I trust your judgement 'mione, honestly I do, but please don't ask me, ask any of us to not be worried about you, about this whole situation". The familiar exhaustion of an argument won released her muscles and she flopped back into he comfy armchair.

"I'm not Ginny, of course I'm not asking that. I just wish I could explain why I have this desire to help them".

"Because you are a kind, considerate person, that's why you feel that way" George's low voice stilled her frustration, getting up he moved towards the kitchen intent on making a cup of tea.

"So what's your plan 'mione? Do you think you can change them?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck, glasses hanging precariously between his relaxed fingers.

"They're already changed Harry, we all are, the war saw to that. The question is, can I do it? Can I convince the wizarding community to squash their deep-set feelings in light of my association with them? Can they forgive them?" Ginny glanced at Harry as he placed his glasses back on, an unspoken conversation went on between them. Rolling her eyes Hermione snorted, "Can you two not have your secret relationship conversations so blatantly" blushing slightly Harry sheepishly smiled at the two women across from him.

"Sorry, can't help it" he muttered.

Ron opened his mouth to start voicing his opinions again, a warning tone took over Hermione's voice "I'm not going to change my mind Ron so you might as well thin of something different to say".

The maroon returned, "Fine, by all means go and spend as much time as you want with those Death Eater scumbags, but do not come crying to me, any of you, when you realise I'm right" and with that he stood up angrily and left the room, his stamping feet hard against the wooden stairs as he climbed.

George returned floating four cups in front of him, Harry raised his eyebrows at the number, George shrugged, "I knew he would storm out the moment she told him the stop, I'll send his up in a minute". The other three accepted the tea thankfully, and a comfortable silence commenced broken only by the sound of Molly humming in the garden. Hermione had had the sense to cast a muffling charm about them the moment they got back, pre-empting Ron's outburst.

"So, when does this job officially start?" Ginny asked shifting to sit on the arm of Hermione's chair,

"Tomorrow technically, I need to meet with them one more time with Kingsley just to check they aren't having a change of heart. After that, I'm on my own". Filling her cheeks with air she held her breath for a moment then blew upwards, "I am bloody mad aren't I?" Harry grinned across at her shaking his head and laughing, the remaining Weasley's joined in and finally she did too.

Arriving at Kingsley's office the next day Hermione felt her palms grow sweaty, and for the first time since agreeing to the proposition the day before she felt doubt niggle at her mind. Straightening her already straight skirt she knocked at the door, it swung open to admit her. Kingsley stood to greet her as did the only other person in the room, "Hermione please come in, sit" he motioned to an empty chair next to the blonde.

She smiled in thanks and faced Narcissa, "Good afternoon, Hermione" the woman uttered softy,

"Good afternoon Miss Black, is Draco running late?"

Folding her skirt beneath her she sat, as the woman next to her did the same, "No, he can't make it, he sends his apologies and will explain his reasons the next time you two meet". As ladylike as she could muster Hermione crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind an ear.

"No problem, I'm sure I'll see him soon", glancing down at her clasped hands she berated herself for being so ill prepared. Clearing her throat slightly she turned in her seat to give Narcissa her full attention, as it was, the blonde woman was already giving her all of hers. "I'm not entirely sure where to start, I am somewhat out of my comfort zone".

A small smile played at the corners of Narcissa's mouth at these words, "I'm afraid as am I".

An embarrassed grin took hold of Hermione "The only thing I can suggest is that it would be prudent to not thrust you back into the publics eyes so blatantly as an article in the 'Prophet' but perhaps coffee in 'Diagon Alley' would be just enough to get people talking".

Narcissa nodded in understanding, "When do you think we should have this coffee date?" she asked, studying the young woman's features and subliminally comparing them to that of her memories of her.

"Well, I've got no prior engagements, how about now? The weather is fantastic and I'm in dire need of caffeine".

The older woman visibly relaxed "Thank heavens, as am I" she laughed slightly at the expression on Hermione's face "does the fact that I drink coffee surprise you?"

A blush crept across the brunettes cheeks at allowing her emotions to be so easily readable "No, no, - well- yes actually it does. I'm sorry it's just I always pictured you drinking tea, or scotch, or wine- sorry does that sound rude?"

Narcissa waved a bare hand "Not at all, I do drink tea yes, but only in the morning. The others only after five" standing she looked at Hermione, "Where would you like to get coffee?"

Following suit, the thoroughly embarrassed brunette held out her arm to let Narcissa go ahead of her, "There's a small café just off the quieter end of 'Diagon Alley' I go there when I've been to buy books from the lesser known shops".

"You're not meaning Pippin's are you?" Narcissa asked leaving the office, head turned to keep talking to Hermione.

"That's exactly where I'm meaning…." The female voices became muffled as the door shut quietly behind them, Kingsley sat arms crossed, the rumble of a laugh climbing inside him as he wondered how long it would take the pair of them to realise they had not said anything to him, and left without saying 'goodbye'. It appeared that Hermione was going to be just fine.

Sun glinted blindingly off the glass topped table, an old-fashioned parasol cast shade across the quiet pairs heads as they stared down into the bell shaped mugs before them. A peculiar silence had descended once seated outside the tiny café, each not knowing how to proceed with the tentative conversation they'd been having en route to 'Diagon Alley'. Opening her mouth Hermione raised her head slightly, sensing her movement Narcissa did the same; nothing. Feeling foolish the brunette looked away, expelling a wobblily breath as she did so, her usually overactive mind humming blankly inside her head. "So, tell me" Narcissa's quiet voice began "what does the brightest witch of her age do with herself on a daily basis?" The sense of relief made Hermione's knitted forehead relax partially at the question, resting her elbow on the table top she brushed a few strands of hair back of her face.

"If I'm honest not a great deal, I have meetings here and there with ex classmates and teachers. The occasional request of opinion from the Ministry, and sometimes I help Harry and Ron with research for their jobs but on the whole, I keep myself to myself studying and training in certain forms of magic".

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in surprise, "Do you not have a career?"

Hermione shook her head woefully at her companions' question, "No. I mean for a time I was helping rebuild Hogwarts, and I then returned to complete my final year but once that was all finished, I had nothing else to do. There were many avenues I could and still can take but not a single one grabbed me enough to pursue it".

"Really, like what?" Narcissa was delicately blowing across her coffee, eyes trained on the young woman before her.

"I was offered the position of Transfiguration Professor once I'd finished my final year. McGonagall is now Headmistress and doesn't have the time to dedicate herself to running the school and teaching, so she asked me, but I declined her offer. I often wonder if that was a mistake on my behalf, but my heart just wasn't in it, she did however insist that at each new job opening I could have first refusal. Then there was the Aurorship Kingsley offered me straight after the war, the boys took it, but I just couldn't. There's something in people that makes them almost want to be constantly in fight mode and I don't possess that part. As I say to everyone, can you honestly see me in the uniform, conforming to that perfect style of regimency? And of course, there was the offer to train to become a healer at 'St. Mungo's' but again that just wasn't me. Yes, I will always do everything in my power to protect and heal another but the idea of that being my full-time career was almost on par with the Aurorship". She paused to take a sip from her own coffee, grimaced then added a sugar. "I know it sounds terribly picky of me and there are people out there who would give their hind teeth for those careers, but there was just something inside me that just could not accept. So here I am, qualified and yet not at the same time. The brightest witch of her age jobless" Hermione's voice was streaked with bitterness as she spoke the last few words.

"But you aren't jobless Hermione, you accepted Kingsley's latest offer and will be paid in lieu of that. True this may not be your lifelong career, but it is a start at least" Narcissa replied, smiling encouragingly across at her. It looked familiar, her smile, the way a slight crease appeared just right of her mouth, and the shape of her lips, Hermione's mind flinched with recognition; Andromeda. It shouldn't have horrified her as much as it did, of course there would be similarities between the two women, they were sisters after all, but try as she might she just could not place her friend next to the blonde witch.

Narcissa sensing an internal battle going on put down her mug, "What is it? You don't look happy?" Shaking her head slightly, hair falling across her face Hermione searched for the appropriate words to express her sudden discomfort.

"I'm sorry it's just, you look like Andy when you smile. I don't know why I'm so shocked you're sisters but I guess subliminally I didn't make that connection until just now".

A sadness washed over the other woman, eyes dimmed, lips turned down, "Sisters" she snorted quietly "you wouldn't believe so given our current relationship. But yes, blood we are, and will remain. How is she?"

"She's well" Hermione whispered, "As is your great nephew, already into the terrible two's but the loveliest little boy I know". Tears filled the elder woman's eyes, as she looked away fingertips pressing lighting to her lips, a stopper for the threat of sobs. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a lace handkerchief and began dabbing at the corners of her eyes, Hermione astonished at such an obvious display of emotion from the proud Slytherin, slowly reached across the table to place a hesitant hand on the woman's trembling arm.

Jumping at the contact Narcissa looked down at the hand, "I could speak to Andy if you would like, see if she would like to see you?"

Fear replaced sorrow, shaking her head quickly Narcissa breathed out shakily, "No, no thank you, it's very kind of you to offer but I fear that bridge was burnt a long time ago. No, had she wanted to see me we would have met before now, but thank you again for the offer. I get a little emotional when Andromeda is bought up, I apologise".

Hermione applied light pressure to her arm, "You have nothing to apologies for Miss Black"

"Narcissa, please. Miss Black makes me sound like I'm a school girl in Hogwarts again", she gave a tear riddled scoff looked up at the sky and forced her face to return to normal.

Voice regained, but eyes slightly pink the older of the pair returned her gaze back to the wavy-haired woman. Taking a steadying mouthful of coffee Narcissa pushed past her emotional hiccup by asking, "Tell me more about your time at Hogwarts Hermione, as I understand my son was not particularly kind to you and your friends whilst there. I'm ashamed that I raised him to treat his contemporaries in such a manner, I do hope you can look past my lack of parenting skills and forgive him".

Raising a slender hand, Hermione replied "I have nothing to forgive him for Narcissa, as I said to you yesterday our pasts are null and void, but yes there were times throughout our school years where our paths crossed unpleasantly. My time at Hogwarts was still however the most exhilarating time of my life, I owe a lot to the place and its teachers. The stories I could tell you" she chuckled "you'd never believe me".

A genuinely delightful expression spread across the blonde's face, "Try me. I'm sure there are a few I could share which you wouldn't believe also".

Leaning back in her seat Hermione tapped her chin, "Well now lets see, did you ever hear about me setting alight to Snape's robes during a Quidditch match in our first year?" Narcissa shook her head amusement twinkling in her cerulean eyes.

The minutes ticked by as story after story was swapped across the glass table top. Unbeknownst to the pair a small crowd had begun filtering through the street just to steal a glance at the unlikely couple chatting away contentedly. Whispers jumped from witch to wizard, 'could this be, is that really Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy sitting together?' Brows rose in shock and horror, heads shook in disappointment, but still the women did not notice, too engrossed in their tales of childhood to look away. A clock chimed somewhere in the distance, checking her watch Hermione was surprised to see it was already half four, they had been talking for almost two hours straight; remarkable. Smiling shyly down at her crossed legs she cleared her throat politely, "So you said you got 'outstanding' on all your N.E. , what did you take?"

"Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astrology and with many, many hours of tutoring Ancient Runes" Narcissa replied delicately moving her seat out of the rays from the low hanging sun.

Hermione balked, "Seven! You took seven N.E. , I thought I was hard pushed with six, but seven? Most students only take four or five, well Narcissa Black you do surprise me".

A soft chuckle issued from the blondes' pale pink lips, "What can I say, I loved to learn, as did you it seems". Being closer to the woman meant the faint scent of vanilla found its way to Hermione, she breathed it in body stilling.

Feeling the other woman's eyes on her she gave a quick embarrassed smile and quickly continued with the conversation, "yes, I did-do love to learn, my mind, it never stops I can't help it. It's been my friend and support system throughout the years, I know that sounds strange but I'm thankful I'm above average intelligence- and that came out more pompous than I had intended; sorry". The same soft chuckle again, like the caress of a sea breeze; delightful really.

"Nonsense Hermione, you were merely being honest and I for one see no problem with being proud of your mind, your gift for knowledge, it's becoming on you".

A faint blush crept across the brunette's cheeks as a momentary lapse in conversation instilled, before she swung her body round still astonished to fully face Narcissa, "Seven N.E. ?" The woman nodded, "Intelligence runs in my family, we all took more than the usual amount of exams, both at O. and N.E. level. True we each had our individual fortes, but were encouraged, no, instructed to push further than our peers, and we did".

A wave of admiration washed over Hermione as she gazed into the suddenly tired eyes of her companion, "And what are your fortes?" she asked.

"Charms and Potions. I could probably outrank Flitwick if I tried, and poison someone without being detected". She reached up and pushed a rogue tendril back into place, Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her last comment. "Would you like another coffee?" Narcissa asked inclining her head towards the empty mugs before them.

"That would be lovely, thank you". Rising slowly the blonde picked up the mugs and glided inside, Hermione watched through the window as the woman ordered and paid.

Returning a few minutes later Narcissa carefully handed the now full mug to the younger woman, "Milk two sugars?" Hermione nodded eyeing the dark black liquid in Narcissa's counterpart. "Always black, no pun intended" the blonde smirked good humouredly over the rim of her mug.

They sat for a while each engrossed in their own thoughts, birds swooping in an out from under the overhanging beams of buildings around them. The sudden feeling of soft skin touching hers made Hermione jump slightly, looking down she found Narcissa's hand gently covering her own. Glancing up through her lashes she found cool blue eyes watching her intently, "I read in the 'Prophet' about what you did to protect your parents before the war broke out. I just wanted to say how much I admire the courage you possess to have done that".

Breathing heavily out through her nose Hermione focused on the beautifully elegant fingers that applied pressure in a reassuring way. "Thank you" she whispered, she didn't know what else to say, instead of looking up for fear of crying she continued to stare at the pale digits resting on her skin. 'She has extraordinary hands' Hermione thought, perfectly shaped, never been used for a days work in her life, completely feminine. How unlike her own, nails cut short to stop breakages, calluses on her palms from years of carrying too many books, and a lump on her middle right finger caused by holding her quill in such a way. A faint hint of embarrassment washed over her, she knew she couldn't hold a candle to the woman beside her in regard to regality, but she had always thought she at least appeared ladylike, her hands spoke differently. Although as she looked closer Narcissa appeared to have a similar writing lump on her middle finger too. She smiled slightly at that, it was the only physical evidence that supported the witches' claim to hard academia

Following the young woman's gaze a prickle of heat ran up Narcissa's spine, so as not to seem rude she gave the hand one more squeeze and then removed her own. The August evening was drawing in, heat began to disappear as the sun dipped below the roof tops, seizing the moment Hermione looked up at the older witch. "Would you and Draco be apposed to leaving the country for a bit?"

Narcissa gave her a confused look, "I'm not sure what you mean Hermione".

"I mean with me, leave England for a time so you can see how other parts of the world live, muggles included". There was a pause, laden heavily with doubt. The witches looked at each other, both as unsure as the other as to which way this conversation could go. Feeling terribly foolish at her silence Narcissa looked away, steeling herself for the answer she knew would be the correct one.

"Okay, where do you propose we go?"

"America-" Hermione answered immediately "I'm well versed in their laws and I think it would be an easier transition than that of a truly foreign country, one where I'd need to seriously brush up on my languages". The complete uncertainty on the older woman's face was almost painful to look at, like that of a child stood on the threshold of a nursery. The desire to remove such a look was surprising to Hermione, "Please do not worry, this trip does not need to happen any time soon. After all, this is the longest time we've spent in each other's company, I wouldn't want to push to hard and cause issues where there shouldn't be".

"I'm grateful for your delicacy over this situation Hermione, but we are both aware that if efforts are not made this agreement will reach a stalemate, and besides, I trust your judgement. If you believe that time away from our normalcy is in order, then I am not going to argue". Resting back in her seat, Hermione searched Narcissa's face for any hint of dishonesty, when none was found she let her expression settle into that of happy acceptance.

"You know, I am surprised that the infamous Narcissa Black 'trusts' anything linked to the insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger. Perhaps-" she paused, fixing her honey eyes on the blonde's "-this arrangement will not be as trying as I initially thought". The barb was good humoured, and she was relieved to see a playful smirk pull at the corners of Narcissa's mouth.

"Is that so? Well fear not Hermione, I am never one to disappoint" a small flash of teeth could be seen before the woman took another mouthful of coffee.

Bolstered by the woman's response Hermione replied matter of factly "Yes, it is, and I'm glad to hear you never disappoint".

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow, "Well then, perhaps another meeting should be arranged, sooner rather than later?"

The invitation hung in front of Hermione waiting to be accepted, a genuine smile crossed her face, "Do you have a time in mind?" There was a heartbeat of a pause as

Narcissa took in the smile before answering without thought "Tomorrow. For tea, say four o'clock?" The smile remained in place.

"Perfect, where shall we meet?" The final sunbeams before dipping too low to see, caught the crest of Hermione's head setting her soft curls alight. Narcissa swallowed slightly.

"Well considering what you are doing for Draco and myself, I was thinking perhaps my home". The rays vanished, as did the easy in the brunettes' face, seeing this a rigidity returned to Narcissa's back. Fighting down the claws of fear Hermione ran a tremulous hand across her creased brow.

"Your home?" Narcissa nodded slowly. Not used to possibly being rebuked she frowned and scanned the now closed book that was Hermione. Her eyes lingered on certain parts of the young woman, the small crease across her forehead, the hesitant biting of her bottom lip, shoulders squared, one fist clenched as the other rubbed her forearm. Her forearm. Realisation slapped Narcissa around the face, heat burnt up her back, 'foolish woman' she berated herself. Back peddling drastically the blonde touched her mouth as words tumbled from her lips in a desperate bid to quell the fear that was now evident to her on the witches' face.

"I mean my family home, as in the Black family home. Not my former residence. I apologise Hermione, I spoke without thinking. I would never dream of inviting you back to the place where-" unable to finish her sentence and at a complete loss of how to convey what she meant Narcissa did the only thing she could think of and motioned her head towards Hermione's arm. Silence ensued.

A warm breeze swept past them down the alleyway, brown tendrils lifted, sending the delicate scent of Honeysuckle towards Narcissa. She felt the sigh before it came, the afternoons light heartedness had disappeared as quickly as it had formed. Foolishness was replaced by forlornness. Moving to pick up her purse, intent of leaving, a hand reached out stilling her actions, "Where is it?" The words were no more than a whisper. Looking up, a pair of bay eyes found hers. They smiled gently, coaxing her to relax, the hand on her wrist preventing her from leaving.

Turning back Narcissa breathed out "Yorkshire, just outside of Whitby. You can't miss it I'm afraid".

Hermione snorted softly "No, I don't suppose you can. If the properties are as prolific as your name, I'm sure even muggles have a hard time ignoring them".

The shadow of a smirk crossed the blondes' lips, "Now come now Miss Granger, you know how powerful my family are. You cannot tell me you doubt our shielding abilities?" Pursing her lips Hermione tried her best to prevent the laugh from breaking free, it was fruitless. Looking down at the cobbled floor she felt her shoulders tremble as she let it out. Narcissa bit her lip, the woman's' laugh was infectious, 'keep composure, keep composure' her mind repeated, but yet her own still came out, mingling with that of Hermione's. The brunette sat back against her chair, laugh turn to giggles she shook her head in utter astonishment at the sight and dulcet sound of Narcissa Black laughing. "You'll come then?" The blonde asked amusement tinging her words.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, yes of course I'll come. Four o'clock. It will be good to see Draco and relay what we've discussed today".

Composure restored the pair looked at each other for a moment, before the elder shifted back her blouse cuff to look at her watch, surprise pulled her eyes open wide. Five twenty-eight. Looking up she gave an embarrassed smile then stood up "I apologise Hermione, but I must leave, time seems to have slipped away from me and it's later than I thought. Draco will be wondering where I am".

Consorting her own watch the younger witch sighed "Yes, I suppose I should be heading home as well, lest they send out a search party for me". Standing to face her elder she extended her hand, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Without blinking Narcissa slipped her own into Hermione's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, tomorrow". Releasing the blonde turned to go, but on reaching the few steps down to the street looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, and Miss Granger-" Two pairs of eyes locked, "-It's Whiskey, never Scotch" and with that Narcissa, halfway between steps vanished just as the distant clock began to chime.

A grin curved Hermione's lips as understanding sunk in at what the other woman had meant. Running her fingers through her hair she blew outwards, nerves she didn't realise she'd been harbouring dispersed. Picking up the two cups off the table, she made to enter the café, but just as she touched the doorknob it swung open. An elderly wizard fixed her with a concerned stare, "I do hope Miss Granger that your allegiance has not changed. I've been watching you, and if you don't mind me saying that was an awfully long time you just spent with that woman".

Annoyance caused Hermione's back to straighten sharply, glowering at the old man she handed the two cups back over, "I was taught to never judge a book by it's cover sir, and that woman, believe it or not, has a good heart. She was the tipping factor in the war, and you would do well to not forget that". Turning and grabbing the small handbag she had hung on the back of her seat she gave the now startled man a single withering look and left without a backwards glance, her heels clicking on the cobbled street.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying the updates dears 3 DT xx


	3. Chapter 3 rev

Hope you enjoy this my loves...

* * *

Grimmould Place echoed with the sound of two elevated voices. They tumbled down the stairs, filling up dark corners and reverberated off closed doors to unused rooms. Harry stood, unable to intercept the argument or placate the situation. He and Ron had returned to the house for their lunch break, but food had ceased to be the primary focal point when Hermione had called them upstairs to the cramped library and divulged her future plans for the mother and son. Now Ron and Hermione stood a rulers width apart bellowing into each other's faces. "I've had just about enough of you Ronald Weasley! Your petty, childish attitude towards my current associates has ticked me off for the last time. You are unwilling to support or even reassure me that what I am doing is productive, instead you stand there hurling slurs just like the couple I am trying to help. You're a hypocrite of the worst kind because you are blind to see that your actions and words are exactly the same as the ones you fight so hard against". Ron's beet face reared back, nose flaring like that of a horse, his breathing was sharp.

"Yano what 'mione, I give up. Go play savour of the damned if you want but don't come crawling back to me when those Death Eater scum leave you in-" the air rippled with a high pitched crack. Ron stumbled back clutching his cheek, a look of utter astonishment colouring his eyes. Hermione's hand was still raised in midair, her voice low as she leant her body forward.

"This conversation is over". Straightening she turn swiftly and left the room throwing a warning glance in Harry's direction. The door clicked shut after her, silence descended over the boys as they both stared at the now empty spot the woman had been standing in.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin's sodding underpants has gotten into her?" Ron breathed rubbing the handprint on his face. Harry opened his mouth then closed it, opened it and closed it again, in all honesty he was at a loss as to how to answer that question. It was rare for Hermione to loose her temper to that extreme, in the years since first meeting her, Harry could only pick out a few occasions to compare to this one. Once when she'd landed a punch on Draco's nose, second when she'd sent a flock of canaries after Ron when he'd being seeing Lavender and thirdly when the red head had returned shame faced and all humble whilst they'd been on run. True the woman was volatile when passion took control but physicality had never been her chosen response, rather choosing to outsmart her opponent with intellect and whit.

Reaching out he squeezed Ron's shoulder "I dunno mate, but perhaps you shouldn't refer to Malfoy and his mum by that term again, especially around Hermione. Who knows what she'll do to you next time, and I for one would not want to be on the receiving end of her wand".

Ron snorted and shook his head, "I just don't get it, she's hated - we've all hated them since our first year, and all of a sudden, just because Kingsley's told her to play nice, she's now defending them".

Harry felt his eyes begin to roll, "I don't think Kingsley told her to play nice, you know the only reason she's spending any amount of prolonged time with them is because she considers this a job. Hermione wouldn't actively choose to waste her time nor energy on them. I mean com'on it's Malfoy we're talking about, let alone his mother".

Ron nodded dolefully, "Yeah I guess you're right, but I still don't like it. The thought of them being near her, it's like they're tainting her Harry". The redheads eyes shone with emotion, emotion they both knew was unrequited. Embarrassment at Ron's tone caused Harry to look away from his friends face, he would never admit it to anyone but he'd been silently thankful when Ron and Hermione's relationship had dwindled out. He'd had enough of Ron's moon eyes, and Hermione's caged animal attitude, it was evident to anyone who took the time to really assess the partnership that it was not going last. Both too different to be compatible, and each as stubborn as a mule to ever admit being in the wrong and working to fix it. No, it was better this way. Their friendship had been built on years of exasperation, frustration and care, rather than attraction and romance. Sometimes things were just not meant to be, irrelevant of Molly's continual hope at a reconciliation.

Nudging Ron Harry cocked his head towards the door, "Com'on best be heading back or we'll be in Mcfew's bad books".

"But we haven't even had lunch yet" Ron exclaimed consulting his watch and groaning at the time it read.

As if in protest the gingers stomach made a rather vocal input, Harry chuckled, clapped his hand on his friends back and said "I'll buy you a sandwich from the dining hall when we get back".

Placated at the prospect of food Ron grinned "Cheers mate".

Leaving the library and heading towards the stairs the conversation turned towards Ginny's birthday. Both knew it would be a riotous affair, full of people, drink and music; regardless of the fact the youngest Weasley didn't want a 'party' thrown in her honour. Still the thought of Ginny's teammates attending seemed to lift Ron's still slightly damp mood considerably. Just as they were about leave, Harry turned and called into the dismal house "See you later 'mione!" No answer. A small frown creased his brow, had she left already? They hadn't heard her leave. Cupping a hand round his mouth he hollered "Hermione!" Silence. Shrugging in response he turned, "Must've apperated out before we came downstairs".

Ron rose one shoulder in agreement, "Must've" he muttered.

Harsh winds battered Hermione's body as she popped into existence atop the Yorkshire countryside. The sky didn't reflect the peaceful blue she'd left in London, instead the sun peered desperately between the foreboding clouds. Strange she thought, that the same sun could inhabit a different sky. No, she shook her head, not a different sky, but a different surrounding. She scanned the horizon, endless grassland spread it's way to one side, whilst below her a higgledy piggledy town nestled itself inside a groove of the cliff face. The ominous ruin of Whitby Abbey over looked the town, its face still betraying its former regality. Breathing in the sharp sea air Hermione searched further for her destination. There on the opposite side of the town stood the curved exterior of Black Manor. A tightness gripped her chest, reality slapped her about the face as she scanned the building. Meeting with Narcissa and Draco in the confines of Kingelsy's office, or Pippins cafe was one thing, but here, here she was playing on their ground. The feeling of inadequacy invaded her body, true she was dressed respectfully, but the property she continued to stare at seemed to mock her, even from this distance. Steeling herself, she focused on the structure, turned and disappeared, reappearing almost instantly outside the exterior wall that surrounded the property. Turning back to glance across the town at where she'd just stood atop the opposite hill, she breathed deep and started skirting the wall looking for the entrance.

Reaching the gated front a memory flashed through her mind, another set of gates, hands gripping tightly at her arms and a grim facade of a building looming out of the miserable atmosphere. Malfoy Manor has looked and felt much different to the one she now looked up at. The mottled stone of the building lent a softer more weatherworn look to the place, whilst the pitched roofs, numerous chimneys and general structure showed its architecture to be that of Scottish Baronial. "Beautiful", Hermione thought, like looking up at history itself. She glanced at her wristwatch, she was an hour and a half early, would it be deemed as rude if she turned up to the tea date this early she wondered. Unsure of what to do, she touched the cold metal gate, acutely aware of the coat of arms mounted into the frame above her. The gates swung open, a soft squeak accompanying their movements, leaving the broad gravelled driveway unbarred for her to walk up. She swallowed. Magic wrapped itself around her as she stepped over the threshold into the grounds. It caressed her, old and ghostlike, years of shielding making it almost tangible to the young witch, it reminded her of entering the grounds of Hogwarts. She stood for a moment, basking in the feeling of ancient magic, before slowly but steadily continuing up the drive.

The closer to the thick double doors she got the stronger the magic became, she felt her heart quicken and a mounting burning on her forearm begin. Warning bells sounded in her head, something wasn't right, something didn't feel right. The scarred letters reverberated her pulse, she was approaching the looped carriage point, a perfectly manicured circular patch of lawn sat in its centre. The steps to the door were no more than fifty feet in front of her, yet the pain in her arm caused her feet to falter. Magic coursed through her body, touching her nerves, setting them on fire, a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. She just needed to get to the front door. Would Narcissa and Draco even be here this early, panic wormed its way into her gut, twisting with the pain. Her vision swam before her, knees spongy she felt humiliation coat her as the perfect lawn rose towards her. The last thing she saw before an all-encompassing darkness took her sight was one of the double doors opening to reveal a sinewy character racing towards her.

The smell of burning wood awoke her, groggily she tried to shift herself into a sitting position but felt a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder keeping her flat on her back. Trying to focus, she slowly began picking out her surroundings, a bookcase, a crudely scrubbed table with a cauldron sitting on it, flames licking at its underside. Alchemy bottles of varying colour and size lined the shelves behind the table. Bare flag stones made up the floor, and beneath her a soft, well-worn leather Chesterfield. Flicking her eyes upwards the curdled feeling of surprise and fear filled her stomach, the hand on her shoulder belonged to Narcissa, blonde strands of hair falling haphazardly from the intricate knot at the nape of her neck. Her mouth went dry, swallowing desperately Hermione tried to lubricate her throat. "What happened? Where am I?" She hoarsely asked, an unfamiliar expression passed across the blondes' face.

"You collapsed outside, my house elf saw you from the foyer window, she bought you to me and then we bought you down here so I could treat you".

Gingerly Hermione lifted a hand to her forehead to brush back some stray curls "Treat me for what?"

Narcissa glanced sideways momentarily, "When you entered the grounds, my family's magic recognised its kin inside you. That kin magic consumed you and that's why you fainted". Hermione blinked stupidly up at her, her usually quick brain was sluggish and foggy. Noticing the lack of understanding Narcissa motioned towards the young woman's forearm. "It appears that when you had that unfortunate interaction with my sister, she used a knife that was imbedded with her own magic, magic that reacts to that of its own blood".

Hermione scoffed quietly "Unfortunate interaction" she muttered bitterly lifting her injured arm above her head to get a better look at it, Narcissa politely pretended not to hear. A treacle like substance coated the scarred letters, the pain was near enough gone but even without running her fingers over it, Hermione knew it would be tender to touch.

"I did the best I could with what I could find on such a short and desperate notice" the blondes voice was soft.

Closing her eyes briefly Hermione focused her attention on gathering her dwindled strength, "Thank you Narcissa, I'm lucky you were here, I've never felt such powerful magic like that before". She looked up again into the pale face of the woman beside her, who's hand still rested on her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, but I'm afraid you're going to be quite weak for the next day or so. Appariting is definitely out of the question, and muggle transport back down to London will only exhaust you further. I think it's best, at least for tonight, that you stay here. I will owl Mr. Potter and the Minister letting them know what's happened and where you are. Then I'll have Mooshie make up a spare room in the same wing as Draco and myself in order to be on hand if you need me". There was no room for arguing, even if Hermione had wanted to protest, she knew deep down that what the blonde was saying was logical and true, she wasn't strong enough to move let alone travel. Exhaling in defeat she gave a short nod and felt the elegant fingers squeeze her shoulder. "I'll wait with you until you have the strength to stand then we'll move to the library, it's a little after four, so we'll have tea when we are settled". Hermione gave another quick nod then returned to looking about the room.

"What is this place?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the woman next to her, who to her surprise looked a little bashful.

"It's the family's still room, a multipurpose room used for potions, both medical and general, as well as more extremes forms of cooking. The women of my family have been using it for generations, it has always been the role of at least one woman in a generation to learn and pass down knowledge".

"And because you had an aptitude for potions, I'm taking it was passed to?" Hermione asked watching the woman curiously.

Narcissa gave a tight-lipped smile, "Yes. I became my grandmother and mother's apprentice at eleven when my first school report came through and I was praised as being somewhat of a prodigy. I didn't have a choice, we all thought it would be Bel-" her voice caught at the mention of her elder sisters name, swallowing the sudden lump Narcissa pushed on "- we all thought it would be Bellatrix, and for a few years before my report came through she was mentored. I think it came as a relief to her when my grandmother declared that it should be me, not her to carry on the tradition". She was staring at the fire beneath the cauldron, lost in its flames as the memory poured from her lips. A sudden feeling of intruding made Hermione fidget slightly, sensing the young woman's movement Narcissa flicked her eyes downwards again. Embarrassed at divulging such an intimate memory she gave a polite cough and fixed a false smile to her mouth, "Do you think you can stand now?" The brunette nodded, Narcissa held out her hand, "Don't move too quickly". Slipping her hand into Narcissa's Hermione felt a shiver pass through her, the woman's hand was warm and soft, her slender fingers gripped her own in a strength that wouldn't be associated with the blonde before her. Slowly and as gently as possible Hermione pushed herself off the sofa, she was glad of the older woman's steadying hand, her legs felt like twigs ready to snap at any given moment sending her crashing back to the floor. They stood there for a moment hands held looking at each other. In the flickering light from the fire and candles dotted about the room Narcissa didn't seem to tower above Hermione anymore, in fact she now realised that the woman was only a few centimetres taller than herself.

"It must be her persona and exuding high station that always made her appear so much taller" Hermione mused, scanning the woman's face.

"Now I want you to put as much weight as you wish on me, the library is on the first floor however, we are currently in the one of the many vaults under the manor, so we have two flights of stairs to get up. Are you sure you feel strong enough?"

Setting her jaw Hermione nodded, "Just so long as we keep moving I should be fine".

Narcissa managed to control an eye roll at the evident pain the young woman was in, "If you insist" she muttered, gracefully moving to stand beside her and placing the trembling hand about her waist. Hermione fought to keep a sharp inhale quiet as a slender arm wrapped itself about her midriff and pulled her close into the curve of the blondes' hip. Fine material slipped under her fingers as the pair began to move slowly towards the base of the vaults' stairs. As delicately as she could muster, given her weak state, Hermione held on a little tighter to Narcissa's frame, she could feel the contours of the woman's hips moving as they walked. "Take the handrail and use that to pull yourself up, I'll be right here to steady you, if you need to stop just say". Hermione nodded in response to the gently spoken words, gripping the smooth wooden rail she slowly began climbing, one foot after the other.

It wasn't until they were almost to the top that her head finally managed to catch up to her body, she became acutely aware of the feeling of the woman beside her, the unwavering grip on her right hand whilst the sensation of the other at the base of her back preventing her from falling backwards. A hot flush coursed through her, unable to look at the figure beside her Hermione focused on the last few steps they had to climb before reaching ground level. A thin sheen of sweat caused by pain, exhaustion and embarrassment coated her back and forehead. This only added to her discomfort at being so close to the woman beside her, she Hermione Granger was being supported by Narcissa Black, in her house, up her stairs. The utter ludicrousness of the current situation made her feet waver slightly as they reached the top step, hands gripped firmly pulling her close again. So close in fact that the scent of Narcissa's skin found its way to Hermione. Vanilla, full and heady invaded the young woman's senses, she felt her eyes close momentarily, breathing in the unfamiliar scent. "I think it would be best if we stop for a while", Hermione's eyes flickered open to find Narcissa gazing at her intently. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, this only caused Narcissa to angle them towards a chaise longue situated beside an impressive staircase. Panting slightly Hermione fought desperately to control her breathing and mortifyingly her sweating. Unperturbed by both Narcissa placed the back of her pale knuckles against the seated women's temple, a slight crease formed between her eyebrows. Sitting herself next to Hermione she took up the treacle covered arm and bought it into the light. The frown deepened. Lowering her face closer, she gazed at it, Hermione watched her confused. Finally, the blonde tutted, "Of course" and without even lifting her head, called out in a crystal-clear voice "Mooshi!". There was a faint pop beside Hermione's knee causing her to flinch in surprise, looking down she felt her eyes grow wide. Beside her stood the smallest and, oddly enough, well dressed house elf she had ever seen. What appeared to be a heavily detailed curtain was wrapped around it's tiny body like a Grecian toga and held in place by twisted ropes. She stared, chest still palpitating, as the little creature crossed to stand next to Narcissa who had begun to tenderly examine the rest of Hermione's arm. "Mooshi, I need hot water, salt, muslin cloth and a strip bandage".

The little elf nodded "Yes Mistress" and then vanished. Silence descended, the memory of Dobby in Harry's arms flashed through Hermione's head, tears welled up behind her eyes, but before she had a chance to recite some old line from her S.P.E.W days Narcissa beat her to it.

"Mooshi is treated perfectly well here Hermione, I understand your feelings about 'House Elf enslavement', Draco enlightened me about your 'S.P.E.W' campaign, but I have always treated my elves with respect". A tear dripped down Hermione's cheek, she wanted to argue but as the words formed, a whisper issued from the still bent head of Narcissa "Even Dobby".

A flare of annoyance caused the brunettes words to bite "If that's true then why did Dobby want to save Harry, why was it that he disobeyed his orders and ultimately die by the hands of your family?" A ringing silence fell, both women sat tense as the words echoed repeatedly inside their heads. Mooshi's pop broke the suspended moment, levitating a bowl of steaming water onto the floor beside Narcissa's heel clad feet the little elf handed over a perfectly folded muslin cloth and wound bandage,

"Will Mistress be needing Mooshi's help?"

Narcissa shook her head "No thank you Mooshi. Miss Granger and I will be in the library shortly. I'll call again when tea can be served".

Bending so low her ears nearly brushed the polished floor Mooshi gushed "Of course Mistress Black". Distaste filled Hermione's mouth at the adoration in the elf's few words. Once Mooshi had vanished again, back to the kitchen no doubt, she allowed her eyes to fall on the blonde next to her, Narcissa was dipping the muslin in the hot water.

"This is going to hurt" blue eyes found hers as the older witch placed the boiling cloth at the top of the treacle coat.

"What, why?" Fear trickled down her still palpitating chest, why was she still panting?

"It appears you are allergic to one of the ingredients in the paste, Maple sap most likely. I couldn't tell in the still room, light wasn't adequate. It's what's causing you to still be short of breath and burn up such as you are. I need to remove it. Like I said this will hurt". Holding Hermione's gaze Narcissa pressed down hard and pulled the cloth towards her, scrapping the paste off as she moved. Boiling pain engulfed Hermione, it felt like her skin was splitting apart, peeling off in strips. She yelped and grabbed for the blonde's hand as it moved back up to her elbow, ready to swipe down across the letters again. "I have to remove it all otherwise you are likely to get blood poisoning, and that is even more painful to treat". Biting her lower lip Hermione turned her face away, tears now streaking down her cheeks, again the splitting feeling tore across her arm, she flinched and felt her wrist slip away from Narcissa's grasp. Eyes closed she grappled blindly for something to hold onto, fingers wrapped themselves around her own. "Last time" the soft voice mutter beside her. She didn't mean to squeeze so tightly but as the feeling of the cloth moved over the cursed word, she couldn't help but tense every inch of her arm and hand. Buckling forward she groaned out, head almost touching her knees, hair falling like a hazel waterfall about her face. The sound of a wet slap caused her to look sideways, Narcissa was soaking a clean cloth in the bowl, the paste covered one abandoned on the floor. The feeling of warm fabric wrapping itself around her arm slowed her panting. Narcissa's fingers were still gripped within her own, whilst the other was gently pressing down on the wet cloth, massaging the salt water into her open wound. Blue eyes flicked towards her, a grim smile curving her lips "Better?" The question should have been rhetorical, no one would be better after that, but Hermione nodded mutely, lips parted, breath still slightly ragged. The pair continued to look at each other, their silence broken only by Hermione's breath and the distant tick of a clock.

Finally, after a few minutes Narcissa unwrapped Hermione's arm. She looked down at the slur, bright red and angry, raised upon the witches' arm. Dropping the now cool cloth onto the floor next to its familiar, she raised a tentative hand, Hermione noticed its tremble. The sensation of Narcissa's fingertips ghosted across the wound, a faint pulling moved beneath her skin, like a hook imbedded deep with it. For a moment the blonde could do nothing but stare, transfixed upon the childish scrawl, so unlike her sisters usual writing style. She gave a faint gasp and snatched her hand away, breaking whatever pull there had been between her and Hermione. "I need to cover it. It'll get infected otherwise" avoiding eye contact, blonde hair reflecting the light from the candelabra above them, Narcissa began to gently wrap the roll of bandage around Hermione's arm, fingers moving deftly until the two ends met and she expertly tied and tucked them away. She would never admit it, but Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the woman's dexterity, clearly she possessed more skill and tenderness than her past portrayed. Ministrations done with, Narcissa stood, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Her usual 'Lady of the Manor' facade had crumbled the moment Mooshi had bought Hermione to her, and now with the woman sat looking up at her with those gold tinted eyes and bandaged arm, words as a hostess failed her. Seeing the sudden bareness in the older witches face Hermione struggled up to stand before her, giving a half smile she cocked her head towards the grand staircase, "So just this one left to climb?" Relief flooded the blondes expression, giving a quick nod she offered up her hand once more, Hermione took it gratefully and moved to take up her previous position, curled partially into Narcissa's frame.

The climb to the first floor had been vastly different than that of the vaults, Hermione had stared about them as she'd joltingly pulled herself up the magnificent staircase. Portraits and landscapes had lined the wall on the way up before stopping to give way to an extensive and familiar family tree. Pale stems twisted across the parts of the wall Hermione could see, gold thread glinted names out at her a miniature face accompanying each. Narcissa, glancing sideways at the young woman linked against her, saw the calculating look in her eyes. Following it she felt a small smirk tug at her lips, "Extensive, isn't it?"

Hermione scoffed quietly "You could say that again, I've seen the tapestry in Grimmauld Place but this…" she motioned towards the unfurling tree "this is unquestionably detailed". She stopped, allowing Narcissa to relax her grip partially, and moved towards the decorative wall. Leaning close she scanned the names before her 'Alkaid, Rana, Lacerta' reaching out her good arm she was just about to touch the ancient tapestry when pale fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist

"Don't". Pain was written across Narcissa's face as she gently pulled Hermione's fingers away from her ancestors names, "I mean, the tree is infused with our blood, it will only make you feel worse by touching it, make you ache more to be near it". Curiously Hermione looked back at the wall, she didn't feel anything, there was no pull, not like when Narcissa's fingers had been millimetres from her scar. The only sensation she could pick out was a small pang of warning, which she deduced was not down to the tapestry but rather down to not wanting to annoy the blonde witch beside her.

"Infused with you blood, why?" She was watching Narcissa carefully, noting the way her eyes closed briefly as she slipped her arm back round her waist, the way her mouth set itself in a line before returning to its usual indifferent pout.

"That's how it keeps on growing, with each marriage, and birth, a single drop of new blood is added to the tree allowing it to link together and sprout new leaves and names".

"But why" Hermione asked "is it that this one is so vast and the one at Grimmauld Place is only a sixth of it's size?" Not even that she thought as they turned a corner and saw the tree continue to twirl its way ahead of them.

"The one in my Aunts house is only our immediate blood. This one, this one has been added to for centuries, it was professionally removed from my family's original residence and bought here some four hundred odd years ago. Though it has not been added to since Draco was born, I'm not even sure if any of our blood links remain. You could search forever and probably never find its end".

"What happens if you touch it?" Hermione questioned readjusting her hand against Narcissa's hip, it had slipped to where some would deem inappropriate.

"I feel connected, consumed, energized, controlled, whole" her voice was no more than a whisper, and she shook herself at yet again allowing this woman's question to lead her to opening up. Reaching the library's smaller double doors, she gently twisted herself from the injured witch, looked over her shoulder and plastered on a smirk, "Now I understand, from what you yourself have told me, and what Draco has over the years, books are your soul delight".

Hermione chuckled, "Yes I suppose that would be correct".

Narcissa's smirk broadened, taking the two handles in her hands she grandly declared "Then Miss Granger I welcome you to the Black Family library". The doors clicked open, and as smoothly as if they weighed nothing at all Narcissa pushed them open revealing a high ceiling room with a momentous fireplace at one end. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stepped through the doorway after the blonde, for in between her and the fireplace were books, cases and cases of books. Words abandoned her, instead giggles issued from her mouth as she clapped her hands in front of it.

"I take it you're impressed?" Came a good-natured drawl from behind one of the bookcases, stepping into the light of one of the high arched windows Draco snapped a book closed and fixed Hermione with the exact smirk his mother was still wearing.

"Impressed is one word I'd use, yes!" She answered voice quivering slightly, "This is amazing, it's almost as large as Hogwarts". Draco nodded in agreement, then extended his arm towards a group of elegant looking armchairs. Taking the hint Hermione slowly made her way towards them, noticing the shakiness of her walk and bandaged arm as she passed, Draco cocked an eyebrow at his mother who shook her head warningly.

A small table sat between the elegant chairs, seeing the white knuckles as Hermione grasped onto one of them Draco graciously pulled it further out in order for her to sink down into it. Smiling up at him Hermione noticed his grey eyes flick quickly over the bandage, a heavy line appeared across his forehead. Seeing the battle behind her sons expression Narcissa called out "Mooshi" the house elf's pop breaking his concentration long enough to look up, shaking himself from his reveries.

"Mistress Black, Master Black. What can Mooshi do to serve you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Seeing this Narcissa felt a coy smile curl her lips, "Send up the tea Mooshi, but before you leave would you mind informing Miss Granger about your arrangements here with my family, perhaps then it would prevent her from expressing such a distaste at your perfect service". A blush flared out across Hermione's cheeks at the blondes jesting words.

The little elf turned and bowed to her "Miss Granger, Mooshi has served Mistress Black since she was a girl, Mooshi served all of the Black daughters. Then when Mistress married Master Malfoy Mooshi was sent away to work at Hogwarts. Mooshi has heard all about Miss Granger, and her friends. Then Mooshi went to work for Atlantia School of Magical Arts in America. When Mistress Black returned to Black Manor, she expressively asked for Mooshi to return to her. Mooshi did happily, and when she did Mistress Black informed her that Mooshi could have whatever she wished for as clothes, sleep wherever she wished and go wherever she wished. Mistress Black is the kindest witch Mooshi knows. Mooshi does not wish to ever serve anybody else, only Mistress Black and Master Black". The elf's eyes shone with adoration, the fire reflecting in them as she stared at the still pink faced Hermione. Turning back to face the amused Narcissa, who face was delicately resting on her fingers, leg casually slung across the other, elbow resting on the arm of her chair, Mooshi bowed low.

"Thank you for that Mooshi, now the tea if you wouldn't mind". The faintest pop sounded and the three were left alone, both blondes watching Hermione intently. Finally, Narcissa began to chuckle, low and sultry. She removed her fingers from her face, lips parted slightly teeth flashing in the firelight. "You see Hermione, with all your campaigns for equal and fair rights, you can't force an elf to want to stop serving. It's ingrained in their very being, like magic is to ours. I understand and commend you on your desperate and yet highly logical attempt to liberate every elf you meet, but please realise it is highly illogical to expect them to roll over and accept what you suggest".

Hermione blushed harder, "I didn't mention liberating them" she muttered in a desperate attempt to defend herself against the annoyingly correct blonde before her.

Narcissa chuckled louder, "No you didn't. In fact, you didn't actually say anything, but you see I could see it in your eyes, in your expression, you are far too easy to read Hermione".

Turning to face Draco Hermione sighed in mock exasperation "I take it, you told her about S.P.E.W then?"

She watched as the young man fought to control a grin that wanted so desperately to take shape "I may have let it slip that a certain witch was trying to free all the Hogwarts house elves and failing miserably at it. Although I will admit, I think I mentioned it out of humour rather than malice".

Hermione rolled her eyes again, lifting her hands in defeat she allowed a small laugh to coat her words, "Okay Narcissa you win. Looks like I will have to retired to my books in order to truly argue this point with you, both of you".

A delightful grin spread across the matriarchs face "Oh good, it's been too long since I had a compelling debate put towards me. I look forward to it Hermione".

Draco watched this interaction in quiet surprise, when had been the last time such a trivial conversation had taken place. Such a light-heartedness. Such normality, he couldn't remember. Mooshi popped into existence next to him, an ornate silver tray laden with symmetrical sandwiches and tiny cakes hovering in front of her, a large teapot clutched in one hand, cups, saucers and spoons balance in the other. The tray landed expertly in the centre of the small table, gracefully Mooshi placed the large teapot next to Narcissa and quietly began placing the cups and saucers in font of each of them, once done she gave a quick click of her long fingers, producing a china ramakin full of sugar cubes, bowed and waited to see if there were anymore orders. When Narcissa gave her a grateful nod she dipped her head once more and vanished. Picking up the beautifully designed teapot Narcissa uncrossed her legs and gracefully lent over to pour the steaming brown liquid into Hermione's cup first. "I thought you said you only drank tea in the morning?" The brunette asked, Narcissa smiled at the question, lifting the pot away and beginning to fill Draco's.

"I do, but however you are my guest and guests in my house always have tea. It would be rude for me to have anything other than what you are having, thus I am having afternoon tea". Hermione smiled politely and nodded, glancing at the table she noticed there was no milk, torn between asking for some and waiting to see if Draco or Narcissa even took milk with their tea Hermione watched as the blonde woman expertly moved from Draco's to her own cup. Once each had been filled to exactly the same level Narcissa readjusted herself in the chair, scanned the table once and, without even batting an eyelid, clicked her fingers and a small milk jug appeared in front of Hermione. The brunette glanced up at the woman opposite her, teacup balanced delicately between genteel fingers evidently trying to hide the obvious smirk. Draco watched his mother as he stirred a sugar cube into his tea, he knew exactly what she was doing, and it amused him to watch her showing off. For years she'd had to hide her light under a bushel, never exemplifying her skill and power in the face of guests. Yet here she was expertly showing her abilities in front of Hermione. He gave a practically silent snort and sipped his tea thoughtfully.

Settling back into her chair Narcissa sighed, "Shall we fill Draco in on what we discussed yesterday, or would you rather wait until dinner? Speaking of which do you like Pork Medallions, if not I can ask Mooshi to change the order for tonight?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Medallions will be lovely thank you, and now is as good a time as ever to discuss our plans". Turning to face Draco, Hermione took a quick sip of her tea, placed the cup back in the saucer and ran her fingers though her hair. "Yesterday, your mother and I went for coffee in Diagon Alley, and whilst there I presented her with a proposition. That sometime in the future we all take a trip to America. I understand there will be reservations about such a trip, but I do believe that for your own benefit this could help elevate some of your, how to put it, more ingrained lifestyle choices. In seeing how other witches and wizards, and in certain circumstances muggles too, live, I believe you both will come to realise that how you have conducted yourselves throughout your life was not always been productive, for yourselves or anyone else".

Draco rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, it was an interesting proposition, one he was not surprised had been dreamt up by Hermione, still a warning voice in the back of his mind spoke "but if you leave the Manor, will they still be able to find you? At least inside the wards they can't touch you, but outside, in another country your both open for attack". He gave his tea another thoughtful sip before placing it back on its saucer, resting his elbows on his knees he looked at Hermione, there was no malice, no untoward expression in her face, her eyes stay steadily fixed on his own. Shrugging slightly, he lent back again, slinging a foot over his knee in a most ungentlemanly manner. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, when do you propose we take this trip?"

Hermione relaxed, expelling a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, "Not yet, I think it would be prudent for us to spend a little more time together here in England before taking such a anomalous trip together, after all there is still so much to discuss and learn before we spend such a prolonged time frame with just each other as company. Best to walk before we run". Draco gave a good-natured scoff, whilst Narcissa smirked into her cup. Hermione was right, the idea of spending up to a month with just her and Draco for company set her shoulders into a fixture that was not entirely comfortable. Willing herself to relax she replaced her now empty cup to its counterpart and stood up, the still sitting pair watched her mutely. Gliding between the two closest cases she ran a pale digit across the leather-bound spines, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. What she was about to do was unheard of, her family would have never allowed her to do this for anyone let alone a muggleborn. Gritting her teeth against the desire to forget this folly and return to her chair Narcissa stopped, finger resting upon a black bound book.

"Don't do it" her mind hissed, she swallowed, hooked her fingertip into the top of the spine and pulled the book out from its brethren. Taking a quick steadying breath, she left the case, back ramrod straight, heels betraying her quickened step. Hermione and Draco watched her intently as she approached. Stopping at Hermione's elbow the pair looked at each other, blue mirroring brown, a crease appeared between Narcissa's perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Lifting the book so it's cover could be read correctly, she gave a delicate cough, Hermione looked down at the title then back up to the conflicted expression on the older witches' face. "This should at least help with your understanding of my family's history. No one other than a Black has read it, but with knowing how much you respect and cherish books I cannot allow you to not read it. Especially if it will shed some much needed light on certain speculations about myself, and my family's actions". Hermione flicked her eyes back down over the books' cover, its title embossed in silver made her heart shudder; 'Black'. Reaching tentatively up to take the ancient tome she watched the numerous expressions dance in Narcissa's eyes, panic, fear, anger, pride. All conflicting, all just as strong. The moment she felt the weight of the book leave her hands Narcissa twisted away, desperate to be anywhere but beside the woman who contradicted everything she'd lived by.

Hermione weighed the book in her hands, felt its rough covering, ran a thumb along the pages edge. They felt wafer thin, flicked through too many times, oils from skin contact brittling their component. In her heart she knew the words written inside would unlock more questions than she dared ask, and yet with Narcissa's unspoken declaration of trust came a weight that sat in her stomach and refused to move, warning her to tread carefully. Looking up she noticed Draco flick his own eyes away from his mothers, desperate to cover the shocked and surprised expression he'd been giving her. Narcissa refused to look at her. Needing to break to sudden awkwardly laboured silence Hermione quietly placed the book on the table in front of her and said "I think light reading would be an understatement for this particular book, I look forward to reading it. Thank you".

Standing abruptly, Draco moved purposefully across to a decorative cabinet beside the fireplace. Pulling open the doors he selected three cut glass tumblers and a bottle to match. Golden liquid caught the light as he pulled the stopper out in a flourish. Hermione eyed him quizzically. Feeling her eyes on him he turned and gave her a confident smile then returned to pouring a generous measure of the golden liquid into each glass. Taking two in one hand and the remaining one in the other he crossed to where Narcissa stood glazing out of the window and offered one of the tumblers to her. She took it, then gently pressed her cheek to his. Hermione watched the unspoken thank you pass between the pair, an odd feeling of shame washed over her. For years she, Ron and Harry, and most of the Hogwarts population, had spent many an hour complaining and insulting Draco and his family, yet sat there, in a library beyond her wildest dreams, the words and memories turned sour in her mouth. Before her stood, a young man and his mother, sharing a quiet moment of love for each other as the son handed over a drink without being asked. Right then and there a steely determination grew inside her chest, to never judge a person, regardless of others opinions, without seeing behind closed doors, albeit large impressive doors. Hearing Draco's heels move in her direction she blinked away her thoughts and accepted the offered tumbler. Giving a shy smile up at her once nemesis, she mouthed thank you to him. Inclining his head towards her, Draco lifted his own glass and said in a voice so like his mothers, "To new beginnings". From behind his suited frame Hermione saw Narcissa turn, a gracious smile fixed in place, tumbler raised in toast.

Following the pair, she herself raised her own and repeated "To new beginnings". As one they all took a good swig of the brown liquid, eyes closed, allowing the hot burn to run down their throats eliminating the prior awkwardness. Hermione breathed in deeply, neat spirits were not her chosen poison, no alcohol was her chosen poison, but as the burn subsided and a pleasant honey flavour took over she thought to herself, "perhaps my pallet should change, in light of new companionship".

* * *

Yay! Think I made this a little more well rounded than the original. DT xx


	4. Chapter 4 rev

Warning! There could be spelling errors in this chapter, some of it was written half asleep! Also I apologise if you don't quite understand why some spelling may be different from yours, I come from England and we spell most words completely differently than other countries!

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon and evening had been surprisingly pleasant, once the tumblers of whiskey had been drained and Narcissa had called for coffee in place of the cold pot of tea. Conversation had been jilted to begin with, each desperate to not cause another awkward need for alcohol consumption, but after a while they had all relaxed into a relatively natural rhythm of talk, dominated, oddly enough, by Draco. Who, Hermione realised, had a remarkedly quick wit, and although occasionally it took the form of sarcasm there was none of his usual contempt behind it. More than once she'd felt her eyes slide to the blonde matriarch, who watched her son with an almost painful expression of love and pride, vastly different from the way Molly looked at her own children. At one point Draco had reached across and placed a hand on top of his mothers in a comforting gesture, for what reason Hermione missed, assuming there had been a double meaning in the conversation about summer, she politely kept quiet. Narcissa, for her part steered the conversation towards questions that required a lengthy answer, which of course Hermione had been more than happy to divulge in, and in true know-it-all style answers turned into debates. The two witches had spent close to half an hour flinging their opinions across the small table about how it would be beneficial for there to be transfer students between magical schools. Throughout which Draco had sat, arms loosely crossed over his chest eyes flicking between the pair, silently marvelling at the spectacle of his mother talking for longer than a minute at a time and Hermione unwavering at who she was holding such a debate with. It wasn't until Narcissa, finally pinned into a hypothetical corner, flung her head back against her chair in a most unladylike manner and chuckled out "I wouldn't know Hermione because I never went to a foreign school".

Delighted at 'winning' the debate Hermione had ran a hand through her hair, grinned broadly then shot back "Well it's a good thing neither of us are on the board of education because neither have I". There was a moments pause before the pair locked eyes and dissolved into a proper fit of giggles, another image Draco had not seen since he was a boy.

He raised a eyebrow, a genuine smile curving his lips and muttered under his breath "know-it-alls", a phrase that did not go unheard by Hermione who turned to him and unbelievably stuck her tongue out at him. Surprised at the playfulness of the brunette he gave a snort of laughter and shook his head, smile still fixed in place.

As the clock chimed seven Mooshi popped into existence next to the small table, bowed deeply to each of them and announced that dinner would be ready for eight, then with a snap of her long fingers the empty cups and cafetière vanished, and glancing once at Narcissa who inclined her head in response dipped again and disappeared after the crockery. Draco had given the arms of his chair a quick slap, stood and declared he was going to freshen up before dinner. Moving around the table he bent to press his cheek against Narcissa's, straightened up, gave a dazzling smile to Hermione then strode from the library, hands loosely stuck in his pockets. The two witches watched him leave, as the door clicked shut behind him a small sigh issued from the blonde, turning back to face her Hermione was surprised to see a tinge of sadness at the corners of her mouth, but before she could brave the question why Narcissa's eyes grew wide in shock. "Dear me the afternoon has escaped me and I haven't informed Mr. Potter nor the Minister of your whereabouts". Almost scrambling out of her chair Narcissa hurried across the room and behind one of the other beautifully order bookcases. Still not one hundred percent Hermione raised herself stiffly from her own chair and followed the same path the blonde had just taken, finding her perched in front of a tiny writing desk, the fanciful quill in her hand zipping effortlessly across the embossed parchment. Reaching the edge of the desk Hermione steadied herself against it and glanced over the upside-down cursive belonging to Narcissa.

A spike of jealously hit her at the sight of the complete effortlessness with which she wrote, a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered "please never let her see my writing, she'd be appalled".

With one final flourish of the quill Narcissa handed over the first letter which was destined for Harry, "Will that be acceptable?" Her voice betrayed a slight hint of concern. Hermione held the letter out before her and read-

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter will hopefully alleviate any current concerns about Miss Grangers whereabouts. She is currently at my family home in Yorkshire, with myself and my son. However, on her arrival to our prearranged meeting she was taken ill, please do not concern yourself after her health, she will be perfectly fine I can assure you. It would however, be highly ill advised for her to travel either by magical or muggle means home tonight, so I have offered for her to remain here tonight. She has accepted my offer and will be home by mid afternoon tomorrow. I have also informed the Minister of Miss Granger's location as it is in everyone's best interest to be of the same understanding._

_If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to send on owl directly to myself._

_Sincerely_

_Narcissa Black_

Hermione's eyes lingered over the woman's name, her fingers itched to trace the letters, entranced by how the light caught the still damp ink. Never before had a signature encapsulated a persons being like Narcissa's did for her, taking a steadying breath she passed the letter back, giving a small smile in accompaniment. "Perfect. I can't see any reason why he should question you". She watched as Narcissa took the letter, studied the ink, folded it in three, slipped it inside an envelop and delicately ran her tongue over the edge before sealing it closed. A dryness suddenly appeared in Hermione's mouth, tearing her eyes away from the blonde she focused on the rows upon rows of books in the shelves about her. Titles jumped out at her, 'Blood Magic in the House', 'Moon Phases and their Links to Potion Making', 'Symbols; Good and Evil', 'A House Wife's Guide to Perfection'. She rose a sceptical eyebrow at the last one, glancing out the corner of her eye at the still writing woman, she wondered how many times Narcissa may have read that book in preparation for her marriage to Lucius. Moving away from the desk she reached up and pulled the book out from it's slot, as expected it had been poured over many times, dog eared pages marked out obviously important passages. Letting the pages settle naturally she felt a smile pull at her lips at the title of the chapter 'How To Dress Correctly', checking to see if the blonde was still writing Hermione began to skim read the opening paragraph-

_'From the moment that courting begins, a prospective wife must ensure that she highlights her commitment to the gentleman in question. By choosing attire that not only complements but in some circumstances mirrors that of the males she insures that her contemporaries and the public can see that they are a unit. A lot can be learned by studying a well dressed woman, such as whether she comes from nobility or has married into it. Most would not be able to ascertain such a fine difference especially without knowing the person in question, but there are signs that once understood will aid you in improving your own appearance.'_

"Something interesting caught your eye?" Hermione jumped, snapping the book closed and blushing furiously as she turned to find Narcissa watching her. Reaching forward the blonde eased the book from Hermione's grasp, scanning its title she raised an eyebrow an amused smirk danced at the corners of her mouth. "Brushing up for a future husband are we? Mr Weasley perhaps?"

"No!" Hermione spluttered heat prickling up her back, "I was just curious. And it looked interesting. And I do not have a future husband, and even if I did it most certainly would not be Ron".

The smirk widened turning into a grin, teeth flashing. Stepping forward Narcissa slipped the book back into the open spot, "Well then, if that's the case, I'm sure you'll be relieved to know that I read that book cover to cover more times than I'm proud to admit and it offered no help when it came to marriage". Passing the still blushing brunette Narcissa made to leave the library, as she reached the end of the bookcase she looked back over her shoulder a knowing look in her eyes "Although the dress section did help quite a bit".

Dinner had been fabulous, it had been years since Hermione had tasted food cooked to such perfection. She'd tried to search back through her memories to find a time to compare it to, but try as she might she just couldn't do it. The pork was tender and just the right side of pink , the potatoes soft and well seasoned with plenty of butter, and as for the sauce, Hermione just could not fault it. They'd sat in polite silence, each enjoying the meal until Draco had placed his cutlery neatly on his plate, pressed his napkin to his mouth and stood up. Narcissa had looked at him questioningly, before realising what he was doing. Moving to a rack at the far end of the impressive dining room he studied the bottles, a single finger tapping against his chin. Reaching down he extracted a dark green bottle, glanced over its label and gave a firm nod in agreement. Returning to the table he presented the wine to Narcissa, one hand cupping the base whilst the other balanced the neck. "Excellent choice darling" she smiled up at him, placing her own cutlery down for a moment.

"I thought so" he replied returning to the rack and removing a waiters friend from a holster on its side. Hermione watched fascinated as Draco sliced through the cap casing, fitted the screw, twisted and removed the cork with such a fluidity she wasn't sure if he'd used magic or not. Placing his right thumb in the punt he gave a quick flick of his wrist causing a small amount of wine to splash out into a silver basin. Poured a tiny amount into a solitary wine glass, swilled it for a moment, raised it to his nose breathed in, paused then took a sip. Swallowing he gave a satisfied nod, there was a soft clink and as he turned Hermione saw three slender wineglasses hanging expertly between his fingers. Placing the bottle close to his plate Draco proceeded to inspect each glass subtly in the light from the candelabra before precisely placing them at exact angles above where their knives should have been. Skirting the table, bottle once more resting in his fingers, he elegantly began to pour the crimson liquid into Hermione's glass. Twisting to prevent drips he moved silently to Narcissa's who watched him like a hawk for any errors. Once back to his own place he proceeded to lift his glass at an angle and pour a little for himself. Still standing he raised his glass just as he'd done earlier on in the day, understanding what was coming Hermione gently held her own up, Narcissa to her left did the same. "I must apologise Hermione it's customary to let the wine breathe before serving, however due to this pleasant surprise of you staying the night we were not prepared. So in true Black fashion I would like to propose a toast, to you, our first guest in quite some time. I hope you are enjoying yourself. To new guests".

"To new guests" echoed Narcissa softly, Hermione smiled shyly at them both

"Thank you, and yes I'm enjoying myself immensely Draco". She took a tentative sip of the wine, her eyebrows rose in surprise, its taste was remarkable.

Spotting her expression Narcissa chuckled "I'll take that look as being one of liking Miss Granger?"

Swallowing Hermione pressed her own napkin to her lips and nodded "Very much so" blushing slightly she looked down at her partially eaten dinner "I don't usually drink. So I'm embarrassed to admit that I don't have much of a pallet, but the wine, and whiskey from earlier are enough to convert me".

"Looks like you could have expensive taste Hermione" Draco grinned taking a sip from his own glass.

"Draco, don't boast" Narcissa admonished automatically, Hermione chuckled softly

"You could be quite right by saying that Draco". Giving his mother a cheeky wink the blonde man picked up his cutlery and started eating again. Casting her eyes quickly to the woman next to her Hermione felt her lips curl at the sight of Narcissa subtly roll her eyes, a loving smile creasing the corners of her own mouth.

Once they had all enjoyed a light lemon sorbet, and Mooshi had cleared the table, Hermione politely excused herself remembering she'd left the book Narcissa had given her earlier in the library. Still a little unsteady on her legs she carefully ascended the stairs, once again marvelling at the family tree streaked across the main wall as she reached the top. Remembering what Narcissa had said earlier she fought the urge to reach out and run her fingers over the silvery branches. Quickening her pace as best as she could she reached the library, crossed the open space grabbed the book from the small table and turned to leave. Glancing across at where 'A House Wife's Guide to Perfection' was stored, she toyed with the idea of borrowing it along with the heavy one in her hands. Deciding against it, for fear of appearing rude she hurried from the room gently closing the door behind herself.

Skimming down the stairs she faulted a step from the foyer floor, from where she stood she could see Narcissa's back turned towards the ajar dinning room door. Draco was sat in his chair before her, fists clenched on the table, head titled back. As quietly as possible she stepped down onto the polished floor, placing the book on the chaise lounge as she moved towards the door. From where she was stood she could hear muffled grunts of discomfort coming from, she presumed, Draco, then as Narcissa stepped back she saw why. An impressive blue dashed with purple swelling encircled the young man's left eye, white almost non-existent due to the burst blood vessels, even from where she stood she could see the bruise spreading up the side of his nose. Without thinking she pushed the door open and crossed the small space, legs steadier than they'd been most of the day. "Merlin Draco, what happened to your eye?" The blondes looked horrified at being caught in such a privet moment, neither answered her. "Draco who did that to you?"

Concern laced her voice as she came closer, looking quickly up at his mother Draco mutter "No one, don't worry about it Hermione".

Reaching his side she cupped his face in both hands examining his bruised skin "Don't take me for a fool, who hit you?"

Trying to brush off her worry Draco made a generalised gesture "Just somebody who opposes my avoidance of Azkaban, believe me it's not the first time my face has been the target for a fist". Ignoring the little jab about their encounter in third year she continued to turn his face left to right, Draco for his part looked and felt thoroughly uncomfortable at being scrutinized by the brunette.

"It looks relatively fresh, when did it happen?"

"One of my ex husband's charming associates, if you can call them that, did it yesterday morning prior to us arriving at the Ministry. That's why it was only myself who was able to attend our meeting and join you for coffee. Draco was in too much pain and there wasn't enough time for me to heal then glamour him in order to arrive when we'd arranged". Narcissa was stood by the now fully open door, a look of disgust and anger marring her angular face.

It was a look Hermione was accustomed with. "But Lucius is dead, how is he still influencing people?"

The blonde woman scoffed "Do not, think that just because he is dead and buried that promises and affirmation made prior do not still hold their value. My husband had a habit of twisting people to his way of thinking and that-" she pointed vigorously towards he son's eye "- proves it".

Letting go of Draco's face Hermione turned to fully face her, a cold resolution in her usually warm eyes. "If that's the case, then I suggest moving our plan drastically forward. I'm not having him interfere with what I'm doing, with what we're all doing. I don't care if he's dead. Draco do you still have your owl, your mother's has already been out today and I need to get a letter to Kingsley as quickly as possible"

"Yes but-" Draco started.

"No butts, you both said you wanted my help and this is how I'm going to do it, now can I please send a letter via your owl?" Exasperated the blonde man reached forward and gripped the Hermione's arms pinning her still.

"Hermione please wait just one moment", looking at him she saw the worry in his face, "we can't just leave, we need to get things in order. Money, safety precautions for the Manor. Salazar's Serpent, we've never left the wizarding world before, we don't know how we should dress or act. Could you at least tell us that first before informing Kingsley?" Blushing at her brashness she sank into Narcissa's empty chair arms still clasped in her peers' hands. Exhaustion swept over her and surprisingly tears began to burn behind her eyes. Gently pulling one arm free she rested her elbow on the now empty dinning table and covered her eyes, willing the tears to recede. There was an awkward silence as she gathered herself together, sniffing she pinched the bridge of her nose, breathed deeply and focused on Narcissa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned, voice no more than a whisper. Shame flitted across the woman's face as the youngers honey eyes stared unwaveringly at her. Placing a hand on her hip the other across her forehead Narcissa closed her eyes, turning partially away from Hermione's gaze, before striding purposefully to where the brunette had been sitting for dinner. Taking the set she clasped her hands together on top of the table.

"I- we- didn't tell you for fear of you not accepting the Minister's proposal. I didn't want anyone thinking that you would be in danger being in our company".

"Merlin" Hermione hissed looking away from the woman, standing she pulled her other arm from Draco's grasp and began pacing, hands digging into her hips, head tilted back gaze directed at the ornate ceiling. Words formed she stopped and extended a hand irately at the seated woman. "Do you not see how selfish that sole act was, and I don't mean in regards to my own safety, I mean yours, yours and Draco's. What if you were both attacked yesterday morning, and no one knew? Are you honestly telling me you were willing to run the risk of there being no one to vouch for your safety? That you were prepared to possibly leave me and the rest of the British wizarding population wondering where you were?"

"I highly doubt the population of wizarding Britain would spare much thought as to our whereabouts" Draco muttered rubbing a hand across his face.

"But I would" Hermione bit back finger pointed at her chest, breath coming short and fast, eyes flashing dangerously towards the young man. There was a moments pause as she stood there position held as her words rang about the room. Gesturing wildly at nothing in particular she breathed out heavily all fight gone, "I need some air" and with that she fled the room leaving two speechless Slytherin's in her wake.

The moon was high in the sky, consulting her watch she saw the hands almost touching eleven o'clock. Her breath misted before her, even though it was the height of British summer time, here on the open Yorkshire countryside the chill still crept in. Closing her eyes she listened, and from far away she heard the eb and flow of the sea far blow her. Anger and frustration dissipating in lieu of the quiet surrounds, she steadied her still racing heart. There was a soft click behind her, a sliver of light grew on the stone steps beside her, feeling the human presence approach she looked over her shoulder. Blonde hair reflected the light creating a halo effect about Narcissa's head, it was painfully obvious she didn't quite know what to do, so instead crossed her arms over her midriff hands cupping her elbows and stepped out to stand next Hermione. They stood for a moment both looking up at the millions of stars above them, a memory of looking out of the Astronomy Tower at a similar sky flitted through Hermione's mind. "No more secrets" she whispered not looking at the blonde beside her. She sensed more than saw Narcissa's nod. Silence wrapped itself around the pair as they both stood faces cast to the heavens.

"I'm one of the few members of my family who's name does not come from the skies" Narcissa's breath misted upwards as she spoke, Hermione glanced at her, then followed her gaze. An overwhelming sense of sorrow filled her as she realised where the blonde was looking. The left-hand shoulder of Orion twinkled down at them; Bellatrix. Realisation shot through her gut as she turned fully to look at the older woman. She had lost so much and yet never let her grief show, no husband, one estranged, one dead sister, a dead niece, a great nephew she didn't know, no family left on any side, just her and Draco. Reaching out Hermione hesitated before resting her hand on the woman's arm, Narcissa looked down at it, surprised at the warmth it gave her.

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, she hoped the meaning was clear to the blonde. It was. Tear filled eyes looked up to hold her gaze, goosebumps rose up across the brunettes bare flesh as a gentle breeze passed through Narcissa's still hanging tendrils, vanilla filling her senses as she shivered slightly.

"Come. It's far to cold to be stood out here without a cloak" Narcissa cocked her head towards the still open door and move gracefully away arms still linked together. Hermione followed, casting one last look up at Bellatrix before closing the door quietly behind her.

Draco was sat, nursing a large serving of whiskey in front of a steadily crackling fire. He turned sharply at the sound of the door opening, but relaxed at the sight of his mother and Hermione entering. Placing the tumbler on a side table he stood, arms hang loosely by his sides. The three of them stood in the firelight waiting for someone to speak first. Nodding towards the glinting glass Hermione sighed softly "Can your guest join you in one of those" she asked moving towards her old classmate.

"Of course, mother would you like one too?" Narcissa nodded mutely, moving to take up the other wingback chair beside the fireplace. The sound of liquid sloshing into empty glasses made Hermione turn to watch Draco, all elegant graces removed from his frame he now looked like a tired man not caring how much alcohol he was serving. Silently accepting the offered tumbler she gave him a weak smile. Gesturing for Hermione to take his now empty chair he moved to lean exhaustively against the mantlepiece. Taking a large swig from her glass she relished the burn as it slipped down her throat. Leaning forward onto her knees she focused on the liquid in the glass weighing up how to voice her opinions about their current situation.

"So, how do you think we should proceed, in light of recent information?" There was a pause.

Glancing up she noticed the blondes looking at each other intently, "I think" Draco began, turning his eyes towards her "that although it is a risky choice, taking the trip sooner rather than later would be more beneficial than waiting until we all feel more confident around each other".

"Especially in light of recent information" Narcissa whispered sipping her whiskey pensively.

"Good" Hermione sighed to herself, brushing back her curls from her face she slung the remainder of her drink down her throat, placed the glass on the side table and stood. Facing the blonde matriarch she gave a tired smile, and spoke softly "I'll write to Kingsley tomorrow before leaving, there's little point in informing him at this hour. I have a family function to attend tomorrow evening but I promise I'll have most of the travel plans ready by midday on the twelfth. We can discuss more then, shall I come back here or would you rather come to Gimmauld Place to finalise things?"

"I don't think the acceptance you exhibit has reached as far as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, it would be wiser for you to return here" Narcissa's voice was low, reserved and undeniably strained.

"Of course, of course" Hermione whispered nodding in agreement. Consulting her watch she stifled a yawn it was eleven thirty-one, much later than she usually went to bed. Noticing the hand covering the woman's mouth Narcissa downed the final dregs of her drink, quietly placed the shining glass on the floor beside her seat and stood arms open motioning for her to walk with her.

"Come. I'll show you to your room". The brunette nodded, turning she gave one final smile at Draco and bade him goodnight

"Goodnight Draco, sleep well".

Raising his still partially full tumbler towards her he spoke quietly "Goodnight Hermione, I hope you have a restful sleep".

Crossing between the table and chairs Narcissa pressed her lips to her son's forward, cupping his cheek as she did so, "Goodnight darling" she whispered.

"Goodnight mother".

Standing patiently for the woman Hermione pursed her lips. "Tomorrow would bring a headache for sure" she thought, as the elder witch reached her side she slipped out silently allowing Narcissa to close the door behind them.

Reaching a richly stained wooden door on the second floor Hermione felt her exhaustion climb a notch. As silently as a ghost Narcissa turned the brass knob and opened it, revealing a luxuriously furnished room. A high bed sat against the wall opposite a bay window, its headboard decoratively carved to portray sashes and grape bunches. "My room is down the corridor and on the left, Draco's is across the hall. At any point throughout the night you need assistance, pain relief, or something similar, call for Mooshi, I've informed her that she should answer you. She will wake me, should you wish it. Your en suite is just through that door, everything you will need is in the cabinet below the sink. Towels on the rail beside the bath". Glancing into the room Hermione felt a sudden awkwardness towards the woman beside her, who eyes still held the sadness they had outside whilst looking at the stars.

"Thank you Narcissa. For everything."

Reaching forward the blonde touched her arm gently "You're more than welcome Hermione, sleep well. Goodnight". Fingertips drifted away from her arm as the witch moved silently out of the entrance to Hermione's room, cool air danced its way across where Narcissa had made contact.

"Goodnight Narcissa, see you in the morning" she breathed out after the retreating woman. Turning her head the blonde glanced back a small smile curving her lips.

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair, all the good natured talking and light heartedness from the previous day had vanished. The Black's politeness remained rigidly intact but Hermione could feel the apprehension radiating off the pair like mist off the Black Lake at Hogwarts. She'd scribbled a letter to Kingsley before joining the pair at the table, Draco preempting her desire to send the letter early had bought down his owl for her. She'd watched it grow smaller and smaller before disappearing completely, a stone of determination settling in her stomach, she would keep the pair behind her safe, if it was the last thing she did.

Finally unable to bare the silence any longer Hermione blurred out, "Why don't I cut my appearance at the family gathering later on short, and return here to try and alleviate some of the the worries you two are obviously feeling?" Narcissa's knife slipped across her plate causing a sharp screech that set the trios teeth on edge.

Blinking in shock and surprise the elder witch gazed at the younger, "Is it that obvious?" She asked, a pale pink hue colouring her cheeks. Hermione nodded slowly, wary that her bluntness had caused offence. It hadn't, but if it was possible Narcissa's positive became even more ridged in her seat. The pair looked at each other for a moment or two longer before the blonde continued eating her tomato and spinach omelette. Shaking her head, eyes trained on her plate she spoke resolutely "I can't agree to you doing that Hermione, you have made prior arrangements and you must stick to them. It would be not only rude, but also wrong of Draco and myself to allow you to cut short your evening on our behalves".

Rolling her eyes away from the woman at the head of the table, Hermione levelled her voice to a confident tone. "I'm sure Ginny won't mind, she wasn't entirely enthralled with the idea of having a party in the first place. I can stay and socialise for a couple of hours than excuse myself with the reason I have an important meeting to attend and unfortunately it had to be tonight".

Draco cleared his throat, "That is all very well and good Hermione but even if Ginny Weasley doesn't mind there are those who would, if you understand what I'm saying?" Hermione did, but a flare of annoyance rose in her chest, why did everyone she meet think that it was of the utmost importance to keep 'The Golden Trio' answering to and pleasing each other.

Frowning slightly she crossed her fingers over her plate, "True, but I do not answer to them and it is not my life's mission to make sure that I don't upset or go against their opinions. I believe I would be of more use here than I would there, so from that angle I think it would be wiser to spend my time with you than drinking myself stupid on Butterbeer and eating my body weight in Molly's food. Do you not agree?" The mother and son looked at each other, Draco gave a slight shrug in response to her highly raised eyebrow.

"Very well. Of course we would be delighted to have you stay again Hermione, but please owl if you have any problems leaving Miss Weasleys party. I do not wish to cause issues where there is no need to be any. Molly Weasley is very strong character, as are her children, and if they want you to stay no sea nor north wind will stop them". Hermione smiled at the perfect analogy of her practically adoptive family, picking up her cutlery she delicately pushed a portion of mushroom into the back of her fork and bought it to her mouth.

"Yet another debate won against Narcissa Black" she thought smuggly, deliberately avoiding looking at either of the blondes.

Returning to her temporary room Hermione surveyed it in the bright August sunshine. Her bed had been made, corner turned down ready for its next occupant. Skirting the walls she trailed her fingertips against them, feeling wooden panels change to cool plastered stone. Magic hummed through her body, closing her eyes she allowed it to focus in on her forearm attached to the hand brushing against the wall. Breathing steadily as her heartbeat climbed she stopped and placed both palms flat against it, she felt a pull somewhere deep inside her chest. Opening her eyes she frowned confused, before her hung a silently moving photograph, mounted in a tarnished gold frame. Bringing her nose closer she scanned the figures smiling out at he, angular faces with loose hair falling in waterfalls about them. Eyes vivaciously flashed, teeth bared in coquettishly attractive smiles, unheard laughs leaving their mouths as they stared at the unseen photographer. An unheard joke bringing forth their reaction.

Recognition caused her to step back in surprise, even with the youthful faces Hermione could see their current ones. Wild hair with an unbridled electricity surrounding her, Bellatrix commanded the scene, arms looped loosely around her sisters' waists. To the right Andromeda, like the spit out of the elders' mouth tucked a bunch of curls behind her ear, raised her chin and gave a cheeky wink. Hermione's eyes travelled the length of the remaining figure, lighter brown streaked with blonde was pinned half up half down, curled to mimic that of her older sisters, betraying the obvious difference in the gene inheritance. A tiny waist, bare arms, wrists gleaming with bangles, nails painted a shade she couldn't tell from the sepia toned photograph. Biting the tip of her tongue Hermione stared at the face belonging to a much younger Narcissa, eyes paler than the nearly identical pair beside her, lips stained dark highlighting the dazzling smile she was giving. All three were dressed in beautifully tailored dresses, all figure hugging, all reflecting their own individual styles. Sophistication, money and superiority oozed out of the image. Bellatrix wore, in her trade mark black, a sweetheart neckline, clavicles, shoulders and arms fully encased in lace. Slender legs on show from the knees down due to the dress being raised up at the front, more lace peaked out from the base. Andromeda's off the shoulder, floor length column, folded itself perfectly around her chest. A generous slit up the side allowed the watcher a scandalous view of one leg, yet another attempt to copy that of her elder. Tilting her head slightly Hermione took in the final dress, haltered, dark fabric, no skin on show besides her back, shoulders and arms. Physique obvious, and yet it still leaving enough to the imagination to keep you looking. Hip cocked, hand expertly resting on it, Hermione suddenly realised that what the woman had said the day before, about the chapter on dress sense being helpful, was one hundred percent correct. There would not be a single male on the face of the earth that could say no to her dressed like that, to any of them dressed like that. A stab of envy hit home, why couldn't she have been blessed with looks and style like the women before her? Shaking her head Hermione turned away from the photograph, embarrassed and slightly appalled at herself for feeling like that, she moved to stare out of the bay window arms crossed tightly over her chest. Below her was a rolling lawn hemmed in by the stone wall she'd skirted on arrival, and beyond that the cliff's edge. Nothing but the sky followed it. A shudder passed through her chest at the unguarded drop. How many unsuspecting muggles had fallen to their deaths due to the shielding charms pushing them away from the property and out onto the cliffs crest?

The sound of heels clicking down the corridor made her turn, Draco stood in the doorway, a mildly concerned look twisting his features. "So you are still in here" he breathed out thankfully, "you'd been gone for so long we thought you might have gotten lost, it's easily done in a place like this". Glancing down at her watch Hermione was shocked to see that three quarters of an hour had slipped by unnoticed.

"Sorry," she said look up "I didn't realise I'd been gone so long, I was just thinking, you know what I'm like, and looking at that photograph". She nodded towards the tarnished frame. Draco entered and approached it, hands in pockets he stood still for a moment quietly gazing at his mother and aunts.

"They look so different" he muttered "well mother and aunt Bella anyway, I've never met Andromeda so I can't really say anything in regards to her". He looked over his shoulder at her, a pained expression on his face.

"She's not really changed, if I'm honest, out of all of them she looks practically the same. Just older" Hermione said gently, crossing the room to stand beside him. "Wonder how old they are when it was taken?" She mused out loud after a moments silence.

Draco shrugged one shoulder, "Couldn't say. Hogwarts age I'd expect, well mother is at least. Ask her, she'll know, this was her room after all". Hermione flinched away from him, eyes wide in horror.

"What?" her voice squeaked out, Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly, body turned to face her.

"This was mothers' room before she married my father and moved to Malfoy Manor. I have the one opposite which belonged to Regulus, and the one mother is in at the moment used to belong to her parents. Why? Did she not tell you?"

Hermione shook her head furiously, "No she didn't, she said it was a guest room".

"Well it is technically," Draco answered quickly "no one has slept in here for decades, we have no other family who would use it besides us, you are the first guest to Black Manor since my Grandfather died in nineteen ninety-two. So yes technically it is a guest room". Covering her eyes with both hands Hermione groaned, no wonder she'd felt a connection when touching the wall, a pull towards the photograph, Narcissa's essence resonated within the room. Like blood calling blood, Bellatrix's essence within her had latched onto Narcissa's. Sighing she turned and headed back towards the window, Draco watched her confused, why did it matter that this was his mothers' childhood room. After a moments pause he joined her, together they stood silently looking out over the pristine lawn, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Hermione whispered "It's not what you might think, it's not just because this room belonged to your mother that I feel uncomfortable, I react differently when I come in contact with something that is directly linked to your aunt".

Frowning the blonde man turned to her, eyes scanning across the rigid form beside him, "What do you mean?" Sighing again she pulled back the sleeve of her blouse, the slur had lessened in ferocity over night, now it sat, still slightly pink, raised across her skin.

"Apparently the knife she used was infused with her blood, that's why I fainted on arrival yesterday, it calls out to the place because this is where it's from. She's connected to it, and now, so it appears, I am too". Heat prickled down Draco's back, his own arm twinged momentarily, reaching out he ran a single fingertip over the scar.

"I know what that feels like" he muttered, "consumes you doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I'd never felt magic like that until yesterday. Before you came in, it was like I had been drawn to that photograph, forced by some unseen hand".

Pursing his lips Draco shoved his hand back into his pocket, "Yet you don't feel it when we touch you" he mused, focus back outside.

"No, strangely enough. I'm guessing it's because when either you or your mother touches me you aren't using magic, if you were to cast a spell over me maybe I'd feel it then. I don't know. I've never looked into blood magic before, so I'm just guessing. Either way I have to be careful what I come in contact with inside this house, your mother looked like she could have cried when I almost touched your family tree, the pain across her face was immense".

A small smirk crossed the blondes face at that, "Probably not the wisest move trying to touch that".

Hermione gave a quiet snort "No, perhaps not. Still this house is so amazing can you blame me for wanting to touch it?"

Draco laughed softly "I can't, you're right. Well then if that's the case maybe you'd like a proper tour? We still have an hour or two before you floo to Grimmauld Place, I'm sure I can show you most of the place before then, mother too".

A delighted smile covered Hermione's face "I'd like that very much, thank you Draco".

The blonde gave her an equally bright smile, "I'll just go and tell mother then, be at the top of the main staircase in five minutes?" She nodded and watched him leave, hands still deep in his pockets, a habit he was clearly developing.

The tour had been amazing. Hermione had dashed about the room making sure everything she'd bought with her (which wasn't much) was ready and waiting for her to leave later on. Then, sparing one last glimpse at herself in the dressing table mirror, and breathing in a breath of composure she'd left the room. The pair had just been climbing the stairs as she'd turned the corner, seeing her Draco left Narcissa's side and gracefully took the remaining few steps to stand beside her. "So, we have-" he consulted a gleaming silver watch "-just over an hour and forty five minutes. That means we can show you most of the main rooms, the astronomy room and the grounds".

Hermione's eyes widened "You have your own astronomy room?"

"Of course, and a ballroom" Narcissa said coming to stand beside the pair, there was a slight look of pride in her face.

Seeing this Hermione grinned, "Now that doesn't surprise me" she chuckled, the blonde woman's eyebrow twitched in amusement.

"Then may I suggest we start there first?" Draco asked, offering his arm to Hermione who glanced at it once and shyly took it. Together the trio started down the opposite corridor towards where the library was, a peculiar sense of companionship settling over them.

They'd chatted happily moving from room to room, Narcissa recanting stories of her childhood living in the manor. Draco almost excitedly pointing things out to Hermione, who's arm remained firmly in the crook of his elbow. At one point Hermione had let out a small squeak of delight as she was shown into a snug where the window seemed to curve into a dome across the ceiling revealing the blue sky high above. Leather chairs with cracked cushions and armrests circled a beautifully carved wooden table, a glass ashtray sat in it's centre. Next to a smaller fireplace another bookcase stood, stuffed full of hardbacks, no rhyme nor reason seemed to dictate where they had been put. An ornate desk was pushed against the back wall, a dark green blotting pad perfectly placed on top. "This is my favourite" she declared looking about her desperate to run her hands over the objects within.

"Really?" Draco had asked surprised "How odd, it's mother's too".

Hermione looked at the blonde woman beside her, "Yes, well, I don't use it" she'd muttered more to herself than to Hermione.

"Why ever not?" The question was out before she'd thought about it, there could be many a reason Narcissa did not want to use the room, and it wasn't her place to know them.

"It's a gentleman's room," she began "not a place for women. My father used to sit in here hour after hour with his associates, discussing the ministry and politics. He used to immerge smelling of smoke and whiskey." There was a far off look in the blondes' blue eyes "It's one of the few rooms we were not allowed into, even as adults".

There was an awkward pause, "So-" Hermione had begun slowly, eyes trained carefully on the older witch "-what you're telling me is, that Draco can use this room, but you, the head of the family cannot due to you being a woman?"

The blue eyes had snapped back to her instantly, "I'm not the head of the family, my sister is, technically. I am only classified as it due to default. Andromeda could now return of her own free will and claim the title, I would not enforce her disownment, that was my down to our elders".

The pair held each others gaze, Hermione finally casting her own down at the hardwood floor, embarrassed and not entirely sure how to process the information Narcissa had produced readily. Draco had cleared his throat and gently pulled her out of the room, smiling at his mother before saying "Come, lets all go out to the gardens. We've only got a short time left and it would be a shame to waste it inside".

Taking the hint Narcissa had plastered on a fake smile, touched Hermione's upper arm and reiterated "Yes, the weather is lovely and there is little more to see inside other than bedrooms and empty drawing rooms". Grateful of the change in topic the brunette had gladly allowed herself to be led away from the snug and down the corridor to a back staircase which spiralled down to a door leading out into a courtyard. The August sun bathed the trio in warmth, seagulls swirled high above them, as a breeze ruffled their hair. "We used to have parties out here in the summer, guests used to come from all over Britain to attend. I can remember our elves hanging lights and bewitching small fires to burn continually throughout the night". There was a wistful look upon the blonde witch's face, pointing to a raised stone platform she smiled "A live band would always sit there, still amazes me how they kept playing until the last guest left". She let out a small chuckle and set off across the large stone flags, heels clicking, Draco and Hermione following.

The final stop had been the rolling lawn Hermione had seen from her window, it's perfectness had caused her to let go of Draco's arm and move away from him. Eyes closed she'd let the sun dance upon her upturned face, breathing in the faintly salty air. The blondes had watched her quietly, each marvelling at the brunettes ability to bask in something so simple as sunlight. Feeling their eyes on her she'd turned and shyly smiled, "I must admit I'm a little jealous of you two living in such a perfect place". Draco had opened his mouth and then closed it again, "What?" She'd asked looking at him expectantly, he shook his head, looking away a slight blush colouring his neck. "Draco, what were you going to say?"

Hermione asked again, rubbing the back of his head Draco muttered to the bright green grass "Is it more perfect than the Weasley's house?"

"Draco" Narcissa's soft voice was almost akin to a growl, warning him without saying more than just his name.

The blonde man looked up "I'm sorry Hermione I shouldn't have said that it was rude of me".

Rolling her eyes away from him, she refused to let his little jab dampen her happy mood, "They are both perfect in their own way", consulting her watch a disappointed crease appeared between her eyebrows. "I have to leave in fifteen minutes, we should probably head back". Nodding in agreement Narcissa opened an arm in gesture towards the manor.

"We'd best not keep Mr. Potter waiting, I'll ready the floo whilst you collect your belongings".

Together they made their way back towards the property, passing the courtyard completely and heading towards a side door. Hermione looked up at Draco expectantly who merely shrugged in reply. Entering through it the trio were greeted with a warming smell of bread baking, Hermione breathed it in deeply. "Mooshi Miss Granger is leaving now, but there is the possibility of her returning tonight". Turning the blonde woman fixed her azure eyes on her, "You said Molly Weasley was preparing dinner for her guest, does that mean you will not be joining us for dinner if you are able to come?" Hermione thought for a moment about all the effort Molly would have put into the spread for later on, but then the memory of the pork medallions made her mouth water. Sighing she fixed an apologetic smile to her face, she knew it would be desperately rude of her not to eat at the party, especially since she would be leaving early to return here.

"That's correct, it would be rude of me not to eat there, especially after all the work I know Mrs Weasley will have put into it".

The blonde nodded in understanding, turning back to the tiny elf she spoke gently "Just two for dinner then Mooshi, seven o'clock in our usual room".

Mooshi dipped low and replied "Of course Mistress Black" then turned back to the large pot she had been stirring. Narcissa lead the way out of the kitchen, down a tiny corridor and into the foyer, Hermione still thinking about the beautiful dinner the night before asked to no one in particular.

"Do you not have dinner in the dinning room we were in last night?"

Draco laughed "No, the rooms too big for just the two of us, we usually have it in the parlour through there" he nodded towards a closed door as they crossed the marble floor.

"We had it served in there because we were entertaining a guest" Narcissa spoke over her shoulder at her. Reaching a door they hadn't yet been through Hermione smiled to herself, they'd tried so hard to make a good impression, it was quite flattering really. They entered a large sitting room, high windows flooded the place with light, against one wall a fireplace the size of the one's in the great hall at Hogwarts was clean and waiting for her. The sounds of whispers could be heard, looking about her Hermione saw portraits staring down at her disapprovingly, some were empty where their occupants had left to mutter to another. Colour rose instantly to her cheeks, she knew what the paintings were whispering about, she'd heard the word 'blood' as clear as day banding from one side of the room to the other. As if on cue Narcissa stopped half way across a plush rug, turned and eyed each painting with a look that silenced them at once, "I thought we were bred to treat our guest with the utmost respect, whilst inside our home? Miss Granger is my guest and will be treated with such respect. Do I make myself clear?" No body answered. Taking that as an agreement she continued across to the fireplace and picked up an ornate jar. Hermione blushing furiously stepped up beside her, there was a soft click and Narcissa was holding her small purse in her hand. Taking it from her outstretched hand Hermione turned to look at Draco who awkwardly held up his hand in an unmannerly goodbye. The sulphur scent of the Floo-Powder caused her to look back at Narcissa who was offering the ornate jar to her. "The link was never closed between here and Grimmauld Place. You will come out in their sitting room if I remember correctly. This is the easiest and quickest way for you to travel without over loading yourself with magic. Remember what I said, too much magic before you are healed will only weaken you more". Her voice was low and gentle, stepping back into the hearth Hermione took a handful of the powder. "Remember to owl if you are unable to return this evening" Narcissa placed a hand delicately on the brunettes' arm, "Enjoy the party Hermione".

Stepping back the blonde woman watched her carefully, giving the pair one last look Hermione smiled, spoke clearly "Grimmauld Place" and dropped the powder, instantly being engulfed by bright green flames. The blondes shielded their eyes, and when they looked back Hermione was gone.

* * *

O-M-G this dragged out, I wanted it to end endless paragraphs ago but yet I couldn't tie it up, hope you've enjoyed it! DT xx


	5. Chapter 5 rev

Apologies for gap between updates, been picking up extra shifts at work- enjoy...

* * *

With her stomach lurching Hermione stepped out of the green flames into the shabby sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Harry was stood, arms crossed looking at her expectantly. "What happened then?" He questioned a note of concern in his voice. She sighed moving past him not wanting to discuss her uncomfortable experience at Black Manor. "Hermione" Harry said a little more authoritatively "what happened that caused you not to be able to come home last night?"

Turning to look at him she shrugged and said "Nothing Harry, I just fainted and Narcissa was concerned that I would injure myself if I appirated home, so she offered for me to stay the night".

"And that's it?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes Harry, that's it. Look I really don't want to have to talk about this now, I need to go and get ready for Ginny's party, I haven't even decided what I'm wearing yet".

Releasing his arms dramatically, Harry huffed out "Are you at least feeling okay now".

"I feel perfectly fine Harry, honestly. Now please leave it okay". Deflated the young man removed his glasses and polished them on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Sorry 'mione it's just we were worried about you, the letter came from her not you and it's completely out of character for you to stay somewhere you aren't comfortable with especially with people you don't know well."

Exhaustion filled her bones at his ulterior emotions, "I know, I know you must have been worried, but you really had no reason to be, she took good care of me, and like she said in her letter if you had any questions you were more than welcome to reply. She even wrote to Kingsley just so there was back up for my whereabouts".

Eyebrows disappearing underneath the flop of his fringe Harry rubbed the back of his neck "Oh. Well that was good of her, I guess". Sighing in defeat he let the palm of his raised hand slap against his thigh, "Did you enjoy yourself at least. I can't imagine anything worse than spending time in the company of Malfoy-" in mock surrender he raised his hands again at the warning look she was giving him "-but it appears things are going smoothly between you three". Turning away adamant she would leave the dreary room this time she let her answer drift back to her friend.

"I had a lovely time, turns out neither of them are what we originally thought them to be". Opening the door she passed through, paused then stuck her head back in to have the last word, "Oh and Draco's actually quite funny, just so you know". Shaking his head at the flick of her curls disappearing round the door frame Harry felt a sweep of admiration towards the young woman, trust her to find the nice side to the blondes.

Hermione studied her limited array of summer dresses, some she knew would be perfectly adequate for the evening ahead and yet she hesitated. Pink, periwinkle blue, yellow with tiny daisies, white with a fine purple lace trim, they all were just fine, so why couldn't she make a decision? Breathing heavily out of her nose she sank down onto the end of her bed, wardrobe doors open she surveyed the entirety of her clothes. "Nothing" she huffed "I have nothing to wear". Annoyance caused her to flop backwards, arms spread out across the bedspread, eyes cast to the dull ceiling. "This is ridiculous" she thought, "I never usually have this much trouble with clothes". There was a gentle knock at her door, "Come in" she called not looking at who entered.

"Looks like you're having just as much luck as I am" Ginny's voice had a hint of exasperation to it, the bed dipped as she too flopped onto it. Heads almost touching the two woman stared at the ceiling. "Why was is this party even happening?" The redhead questioned after a moment.

"Because it's customary to celebrate when it's someone's birthday" Hermione sighed, pushing up onto her elbows she looked at the wardrobes contents again.

"I've not seen you this frustrated over clothes since the Yule Ball" Ginny noted shifting onto her side, head propped up by her hand. "I mean I know why I'm having trouble, the girls haven't seen me in anything other than casual clothes and our uniform, the idea of wearing a dress makes all of us cringe, but you, you always know what to wear, so what's different?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know" she admitted, "they all just look so-" she paused, the image of the Black sisters posing flashed through her mind "- juvenile" she finished lamely.

"Juvenile" Ginny repeated, eyebrow raised questioningly "since when do you look at clothes in that manner?"

Another shrug, "I don't-" motioning towards the hanging dresses she moaned out "-but look at them Gin they don't exactly scream sophistication do they?"

"Then make one that does" Ginny said not bothering to even look at Hermione's choices, instead studying a hangnail intently.

"Make one" the brunette echoed softly, "Ginny you're a genius" she smiled broadly turning to look at the still reclining Weasley.

"Well I do try" the woman answered glancing up at Hermione a grin plastered across her pretty face.

For the next half an hour Hermione concentrated on gracefully altering the white dress with purple lace, finally with a flourish of her wand she stood back to admire her handy work. Ginny moved off the bed to stand beside her, together the pair scrutinised the new dress, "Well I'd say you've done a bloody good job on that 'mione" the redhead whistled in admiration.

"Now I just need to change the colour, and I'm done" Hermione sighed happily.

"Really? But it looks fine as it is" Ginny replied slipping her fingers into the back pockets of her corduroy trousers.

"White is never a good idea at parties" Hermione mused running her fingers through her tangled curls, she needed to wash them before the evening celebrations.

"Okay, so what colour do you think would look best?" Her companion queried.

"Green" Hermione whispered raising her wand and gently tracing the out line of the dress.

Arriving at the Burrow via sidelong appiration Hermione and Harry caught themselves from stumbling. "Really Harry you need to practise your reappearing more", she admonished him, he gave her an exasperated look and readjusted his glasses.

"Well it's not as if I need to use sidelong appiration on a regular basis 'mione, and my reappearing is just fine thanks very much". Together they approached the front door, Ron and Ginny had arrived earlier under the orders of Molly who had insisted the Weasley family must all be present to greet the guests. Harry hadn't minded not being included in the 'family' front they were putting on, but Hermione had found it extremely rude of the redhead matriarch. When questioned about Harry had merely shrugged "I'm guessing it's because it's Gin's birthday and it will be the first time the team are meeting any of her family, they've already met me at the celebration of her making the team".

"But you're her boyfriend Harry, surely you're just as important as her brothers and parents?" Hermione had snapped back, a look of surprise had passed over the dark haired mans face at her sharpness. Seeing his expression she'd softened "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it to come out like that, I just cant see her logic. I mean, I'm presuming you want to marry Ginny, and if that happens you will be family, so I can't see why she'd not including you in this instance".

A blush had risen up her friends' neck at the mention of marriage, "Honestly 'mione we haven't even discussed the prospect of getting married yet, we're just letting things take their own course".

"Yes but-" she'd shot back "-you love her don't you and you have for many years, surely marriage is the natural next step?"

"Merlin 'mione where's all this coming from?" Harry had asked, the blush spreading to his cheeks.

"No where, I'm just voicing my opinions as usual" she'd replied.

Now stood on The Burrow's front step Harry felt the blush creep up his neck again as he knocked at the old front door. It swung open almost immediately and there stood Ron looking thoroughly fed up, "Thank Merlin you two are here, what took you so long?" He grumbled standing back to let them in.

A sweep of long red hair and a low mutter of "Finally" announced Ginny flinging herself at the pair. Harry accepted the quick kiss she planted on his lips, blush firmly in place again.

Hermione accepted the hug the woman gave her whispering before they broke apart "Sorry we're late I needed to-" she broke off before openly admitting to packing for her second night with Narcissa and Draco, "-wrap you're present. I forgot to do it yesterday".

The young woman narrowed her eyes at her "You forgot to wrap a present?" Hermione nodded as sincerely as she could, Ginny made a face in acceptance then grasped Harry's wrist and pulled his back towards the group of women clustered about the room, saying as they moved "Cum'on we all need some distraction from mum, she's driving us batty with all the hovering she's doing".

Hermione and Ron stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to act after the last time they'd seen each other. "You look great 'mione" the tall man said eyeing her over appreciatively, fixing a pleasant smile to her face she looked up at him.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" running a hand down her hip to smooth out a crease she moved further into the room away from him. As she walked towards the group of chattering women she felt his eyes boring into her back, a feeling of slight repulsion rose throughout her chest. Her mouth turned down in distaste at the sound of his steps behind her.

Ginny reached out for her seeing the obvious look of dislike on her face, "Hermione come and meet the team". She allowed the young woman to grab hold of her wrist and drag her into the middle of the gathering, she smiled shyly at the different faces around her. "Guy's this is Hermione", a few of the group raised their hands in greeting, the others merely smiled while scanning her.

"I hear you're the reason's the boys didn't die whilst you were on the run" a deep voice said in amusement behind her.

Turning Hermione gave her a small shrug "I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes I did help".

The group laughed, "Cum'on 'mione we all know that without you they would have been lost" Ginny said giving her a knowing wink, Harry shuffled awkwardly beside her.

"Behind every great man there is a greater woman" a different woman said raising her glass in a salute to Hermione.

"I'll drink to that" Ginny said gleefully clinking her own glass against the raised one. Hermione made quick eye contact with Harry who pulled a face and extracted himself from the huddle of laughing woman, trying to look like she wanted to be included in their conversations she returned her attention back to the group smiling politely.

At seven o'clock Molly started to spread the food out across the extended tables which sat in the setting rays of the sun. Fairy lights had been bewitched to hang suspended in mid-air over the tables, they were not really needed at the current time, but Hermione had to admit they looked lovely. Nevil, Luna, Dean and Seamus had also joined the festivities not long after Harry and Hermione had arrived, the boys (excluding Nevil) had stared at Luna as they always did when she appeared 'dressed up' for an event.

Her choice this time was a bright orange skirt with a horrifically clashing lime green top, she'd smiled dreamily at them all before saying "Your gnomes are particularly quiet today, I think they maybe afraid of the amount of women who are around".

Ginny had looked at her confused "Uh…is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes-" Luna had replied "-they are terrified of women. It's only men who they fear, because men will steal their land".

"That's daft" Ron had scoffed looking around the group for their agreement, Luna had turned, fixing him with her best sympathy look.

"It's not daft, look at how many men occupy your house. Oh look there's ginger beer" and with that she wandered over to the drinks table attention changed to pouring herself a large glass of the pale liquid.

Ginny had made her acceptance expression and said "Makes sense for once" then chuckled at the sour look on her brothers face. "Being outwitted by Luna is so becoming on you Ron, you should where that look more often" and with that she to left the group to re-join the heated debate about the next match tactics.

Seamus had clapped the redhead on the back, a large grin plastered over his face "Never mind mate cum'on lets go and see if we can pull any of those Harpies, my bets on the little dark head". Ron glanced across at Hermione as he allowed himself to be lead away by the short Irish man, she avoided his eyes instead checking her watch; one hour and forty-five minutes before she could leave. She itched for time to move faster.

It worried her how much she was desperate to leave her childhood friends in lieu of her new acquaintances, "It's just because you need to sort out details for the trip" she told herself firmly.

Turning towards the plates piled high with food a soft voice behind her spoke "You look different Hermione" she jumped, Luna had appeared without any sound being made.

"Thank you Luna, it thought I'd try my hand at charming one of my old dresses for the occasion". The white blonde woman looked at her, Hermione shifted under the seemingly knowing gaze.

"The colour looks good on you. Maybe the Slytherin robes would have suited you better than the Gryffindor ones".

She felt her cheeks flush pink, "I don't think so Luna, I just wanted to try a different colour" the dreamy smile was back in place.

"Would you like some ginger beer, it's very good?" #

Hermione shook her head, "Uh- no thank you, I think I'll just have a glass of water, I'm feeling rather warm". Side stepping the lithe frame of her school friend she made for the open backdoor of the kitchen but froze at the witches next words.

"How are Draco and Miss Black?"

Her jaw tensed, looking over her shoulder she managed to say evenly "They are very well".

Luna nodded "That's good, I knew you were in no danger with them" and with that she headed towards where Nevil was talking to Harry. Hermione swallowed, ever since their debacle in the 'Department of Mysteries' she'd had the uneasy feeling that Luna possessed some form of psychic ability, of course most deemed it as nonsensical ramblings but, on occasions the woman had said things that were too coincidental to be just mere statements.

Reaching the kitchen, she found Molly sitting at the tea towel clutched to her eyes, "Molly, what's wrong?"

The redhead witch looked up surprised at the intrusion into her weeping, "Oh, Hermione dear it's you. Nothing, nothing's wrong I'm just feeling a little emotional. Are you having a nice time?" Approaching the sink Hermione ran the water, filling a glass she gulped the cool liquid down, it kicked her in the guts.

Breathing heavily she wiped her mouth and turned back towards the woman at the table, "I'm having a lovely time Molly, the food is wonderful as usual. You've done a fantastic job. I think even Ginny's enjoying herself, and we all know how much she hates having a fuss made over her".

The older woman gave a hiccupping laugh and fanned herself with the tea towel, "Thank you dear, I'm glad everyone likes the food. Arthur was just about ready to put a muffliato on himself so he didn't have to listen to my quandaries over which plates would be best to serve everything on". Hermione smiled in amusement, she could picture the head of the Weasley clan happily sat with a copy of the 'Prophet', unaware of what his wife was whittling on about. "I haven't had a chance to tell you but you look beautiful tonight, is that a new dress?"

Hermione's smile grew, "No, no I just charmed one of my old ones. I didn't have time to go shopping for a new one so Ginny suggested I make my own". Reaching forward Molly pinched the hem between her finger a thumb gently rubbing along the seam.

"Well I must say you have done a fantastic job of it, I can hardly feel the stitches, and the colour is so becoming on you". The blush returned, that was the second person to mention the colour. Moving to take the chair next to her elder Hermione reached out and placed her hand over the freckled arm next to her.

"Molly I have a favour to ask, I have somewhere I have to be later on, and I think there might be a few people who will try and stop me leaving. I was wondering if you would reason with them for me?"

Brown eyes looked at her in a knowing way "I take it one of these people is my youngest son?" Hermione nodded, "Well I will certainly do my best dear, but why do you need to leave so early, what possibly could be so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Checking to see that no one else was in ear shot she began to quickly explain her current situation, for her part Molly kept a school expression and listened to everything Hermione had to say before answering. "Well Hermione I just hope you know what you're doing. It sounds to me that regardless of what Narcissa Black said you are in danger, and by leaving the country you remove yourself from the protection that you have here. Have you even been to talk this through with Kingsley, does he even know what you're planning?"

Hermione shook her head, "All he knows is that I need to have a meeting with him tomorrow and that it's of the utmost importance".

A worried look passed over the redhead's face, "I know you might jump down my throat and gobble my guts up but, are you sure you can trust them dear. I understand that there has been an agreement made but, a snake still slides on the floor. Remember there is Black blood in the Weasley's, and I can remember all three of the sisters being at Hogwarts and I'll tell you something, none of them thought twice about protecting their own, or stepping on others to get to where they wanted to be". Hermione bit her bottom lip, she understood where Molly was coming from but refused to accept that the two people she had spent the last twenty four hours with were using her as leverage to get to where they wanted.

"Although…" began a little voice in the back of her mind, she stamped it out before the thought continued. Giving the woman's arm a squeeze she whispered "I understand what you're saying and I appreciate you telling me what you have but I feel like I have to do this, I need to do this".

A small sigh escaped the larger woman's mouth "Okay dear, but please make sure you keep us in the loop when you do get to wherever you are planning on going. Speaking of which where are you taking them?"

Hermione shook her head "I can't tell you that Molly, if whoever these people are who are attacking them found out where we were through you or anyone else, we'd automatically be in danger". A flash of hurt shot through the woman's eyes, she knew what the young woman was saying was true but still it stung that she didn't consider her a safe person to confide in.

"I understand, but please tell me someone will at least know where you are. You may trust them, but I cannot". Annoyance bubbled inside Hermione's chest, what did she have to do in order to reassure these people that Narcissa and Draco were genuinely wanting to change?

"Kingsley will know, but besides that no one else will. Well not in this country anyway", standing she smoothed down her dress, resisting the urge to check the time she made to leave the kitchen.

"So if I hear my son shouting I should come running, yes?"

The brunette chuckled "Please, if you wouldn't mind". The pair grinned at each other, both knew how het up the youngest Weasley son could get.

For the remained of the evening Hermione chatted happily with her Hogwarts peers, Luna included, although she did keep the dreamy eyed witch at arms length for fear that she may begin to cut a little too close to the truth for her liking. Finally the hands on her watch landed on ten to nine, swilling the remainder of her Butterbeer down her throat she stood up from kitchen chair she'd bought into the garden and moved towards Ginny, who incidentally was still in a heated discussion about tactics for the Harpies forthcoming match. Placing a hand lightly on her friends shoulder she lent in so her lips were close enough to the redheads ear to keep the conversation between them. "I'm really sorry Gin but I need to leave I hope that's okay?"

Bright hazel eyes looked at her in suspicion and surprise, "Really? But why Hermione, is everything alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Everything's fine Ginny, but I've got a prior engagement that I need to get to. I know it's horrible of me to leave your party early but it's really important that I get to this meeting". Nestling her tall glass full of fizzing liquid on the grass she pulled the brunette away from her teammates who eyed them both with interest.

"What meeting Hermione? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Her voice was low, angling herself away from the guests she lent in a bit closer "Is it to do with Narcissa and Draco?" Glancing around, Hermione gave a quick nod, Ginny grit her teeth and breathed out heavily through her nose, "Well does it have to be tonight?" She asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Again Hermione nodded and whispered "I know you're not happy about this but please believe me when I say it's important, I wouldn't choose to leave if it wasn't".

Ginny let out a small tut, "Well what's it about, what's so important that you have to see them tonight?"

"I can't tell you now it will take too long, and I only have-" glancing quickly down at her watch she carried on "-six minutes 'till I told them I'd arrive".

"Arrive where?" A voice said behind the pair, Hermione felt her chest constrict, turning around she found Ron looking at her, "Are you leaving?" He asked frowning down at her.

"Yes, I have a meeting I need to attend" Hermione said flicking her eyes quickly at Ginny in a plea for her not to say with who. Ron however, seemed to have pieced together with who off his own back.

"For fucks sake Hermione you're not seriously going to ditch us to see them are you?"

"It's important Ron, and please keep your voice down, I don't need everyone knowing my business".

"What could be so important that you need to go right now, it's Ginny's birthday party". Temper rising at his blatant disregard towards her request of keeping his voice down Hermione clenched her fists.

"I know it's Ginny's birthday Ron I helped organise it remember, and I can't tell you why it's important I go and see them but it is".

Harry came trotting over at the sound of steadily rising voices, reaching them he gave a placating smile, "What's going on?"

Pointing a finger at Hermione's chest Ron growled out "She's pissing off to spend time with her new friends again".

Green eyes focused on his other friend, she flapped her arms in frustration, "Look-" she spat out "-I don't care if you're angry at the fact that I need to leave early Ronald, it's not going to change anything. I have important business that I need to attend too now if you'll please excuse me". She pushed past them and headed towards to back gate, a hand grabbed her upper arm halting her steps.

"If you leave now, that's it our friendship is over. I do not want to be friends with a person who would rather spend time with disgusting pure-blood fascists than here with people they have known all through school". The chatting had quietened at the sound of Ron aggressive voice, wrenching her arm away Hermione glowered up into his face and took a step closer.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Molly moving quickly towards them, "little late off the mark" she thought bitterly. "Do you know what Ron, I couldn't care less what you want. I am leaving because I am needed elsewhere, and if you cannot handle being an adult in and adult situation then I do not want to continue my friendship with you, do you understand?"

Molly reached them and put a hand on her son's shoulder, her shrugged her off roughly and made a large gesture towards the gate behind Hermione, "Then leave!" He bellowed into her face.

"Gladly" came her icy response, and with that she gave him a final scathing look, and walked away, letting the gate crack shut behind her.

Popping into existence in her room at Grimmauld Place she threw a quick glance at her small clock beside her bed, it was two minutes past nine, she was late. Grabbing the already packed holdall sitting on her bed, she cast her eyes over the desk making sure she hadn't forgotten any paperwork, threw her travel cloak about her shoulders and vanished again.

Unexpected rain fell hard against her head as she reappeared just outside the gates to Black Manor, pulling her hood up she reached forward and touched the soaking metal, they swung inwards, screeching in the darkness. She walked quickly up the gravel drive, breathing steadily through the waves of magic that invaded her body. Ascending the three stone steps, heels clicking dully in the downpour, she rapped hard against one of the wooden doors, it opened immediately revealing Mooshi who looked up at her and smiled. "Miss Granger", she squeaked, "Mistress Black and Master Black are in the study waiting for you". Passing through the entrance she breathed her thanks towards the little creature and continued across the foyer slender heels tapping out a staccato rhythm as she moved. Reaching the alcove archway Hermione delicately knocked a single knuckle against the door. Footsteps muffled their way towards her, schooling her expressions and stilling her still angrily racing mind she waited. The twisted door latch lifted delivering a soft clunk as the metal made contact with the other. Door now ajar she felt her emotions calm at the sight of Draco standing in the glowing gap, a welcoming smile on his thin face. Without so much as a word he stepped aside, hand behind his back, door held open for her to slip through.

She entered, whispering a soft "thank you" as she passed him. At the sound of heels against the hard wood floor the lithe figure of Narcissa rose from her chair in front of the fire. The subtle hint of relief and trepidation reflected in her eyes.

"Hermione" she said reaching towards her across the empty space between them, "No problems I trust?" Pale hands found their way to clasp welcomingly about Hermione's, and much to both the witches surprise Narcissa quickly placed her cheek against the brunette's in greeting. Pulling back the blonde tried the brush off the rather forward gesture with a perfect smile.

"On the contrary there was a problem about my leaving as I expected, but they couldn't have stopped me even if they'd tried" Hermione replied light-heartedly returning the witch's smile and giving the still clasped hands a gently squeeze. Narcissa pursed her lips at the revelation of issues between the young woman and her friends, but as soon as the expression was made, the gracious hostess smile was back in place.

Releasing her hands from around Hermione's she moved towards a tea trolley, "Coffee?" Slipping the toggle knot open from around her neck Hermione gracefully removed her cloak and moved to hang it on a stand beside the door.

"Please" came her reply.

"Well, well, well look at you" Draco's voice behind her purred, turning she cocked her head questioningly. "I can see why Weasley didn't want you leaving looking like that". Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed none the less at his veiled compliment.

At her son's comment and the absent remark from the young witch at his referral to her friend in such an impolite way, Narcissa looked up from the scalding coffee she was pouring, and blinked in astonishment, lips parting slightly. There, clad in a flattering tea length Charmeuse dress stood Hermione, not looking at her but smiling and swatting playfully at Draco's arm as she moved past him towards the fire. Light moved across the material highlighting its emerald green tone. She felt her eyes scan the length of the woman's form, from her hair falling in soft loose curls all the way down to her slender legs cast in opaque tights, seams perfectly straight up the back of her calves, and adding an extra few inches to her height a pair of muted black pumps. An eyebrow rose in surprise at the easy in which the woman moved in her outfit, so many times she had seen witches wobble in their heels, or constantly readjust themselves to maintain modesty. Yet here was a young woman, completely unaware of her beauty in the attire, moving as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Tearing her gaze away from Hermione, Narcissa stared at the dark liquid before her, swallowing against the dryness in her throat, and willing the tremor that skittered down her fingers to stop. A confused frown creased her brow, why was she shaking? Pulling out her wand she levitated the full cup towards the mantelpiece, sugar and milk beside it. Hermione turned and gave her an appreciative smile, "My son is quite correct in his compliment even if it was incorrect in the reason given. We both know why you had problems leaving Miss Weasley's party, but you do look remarkable. That is a very flattering colour on you".

Her blush darkened, "Thank you Narcissa, I've been told that a few times tonight, perhaps I should wear green more often". She took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide the grin that spread over her face, the blonde witch moved towards a large dresser, which would have suited the flag kitchen just down the corridor and poured herself a small measure of dark amber whiskey.

"I think so, don't you Draco?"

Caught unawares the young man made a noise as if her hadn't been listening then quickly covered his tracks by saying "Oh, yes completely, although I think it's a little late to convert her to Slytherin mother". Hermione chuckled, at the joke, then sunk down into one of the empty chairs around the hearth. Narcissa wagged a finger in her sons' direction, trying hard not to laugh at his blatant one-upness over her and took up the seat next to Hermione careful to not look at the line of her leg crossed over the other. Draco flicked his wand at the tea trolley, bought a full cup of coffee his way, dropped a single cube of sugar into it's depths and plonked himself into the remaining chair, stirring his drink, an amused smile curving his lips.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the fire consume the logs in front of them. Hermione savoured the full bodied taste of her coffee, it spread warmth throughout her being, warming where the rain had caused her to feel chilled. "I've scheduled a meeting with Kingsley tomorrow morning at eleven, I'm afraid I didn't manage to complete a plan for us this afternoon but, I did begin to draw up our travel arrangements, I hope that's okay?"

"Do you think he'll support your plan?" Draco asked sipping at his own cup.

Hermione gave a small shrug "I honestly couldn't say, although I can't see any reason why he would object to it either. He trusts my judgement and going on that basis alone I would like to think he will support me; us".

"Well then, would you mind if I looked over your arrangements?" Narcissa asked turning her head to face the young witch beside her.

Standing Hermione placed her cup on the mantlepiece "Of course" she replied and headed towards where she'd left her holdall on entering the study. Two sets of eyes tracked her walk across the room, both unable to fully comprehend that the woman before them was one they'd be indoctrinated to despise, to recoil from and ultimately to hate. From where they both sat, neither could see anything other than a beautiful young woman, who was a complete contradiction to everything their blood dictated. Draco allowed himself to think back to the Yule Ball in fourth year, to how Hermione had been dressed in periwinkle blue chiffon and silk, it had been the first indication of what was to come he realised. She had surprised everyone that night, not only by accompanying Krum but also at her own transformation from perfect book swat to dazzling young lady, and now here she stood looking every piece the blood type she was not. It made him feel very confused, and slightly uncomfortable.

Glancing across at his mother he noticed her gaze was also trained on his former peer, and just as he knew his own face was displaying his emotions, Narcissa's too was showing that of being unnerved. "How could a simple dress cause such a swell of emotions?" He thought, giving a lopsided smile at the returning figure of Hermione. Holding out a few pieces of parchment to the blonde woman she returned to her seat, coffee forgotten, and watched the blue eyes skim across the words.

"As I said it isn't much but, it is a start" Hermione said quietly a sudden feeling of uncertainty coating her chest.

"Why New England?" Narcissa asked not looking up from the slanted writing.

"Well, the seasons are closer to ours, it's on the closest side of America to England making the portkey transport less severe and we will also have to pay a visit to MACUSA in order for our documents to be vetted and approved". Hermione replied, her fists were clenched in worry, it was one thing to suggest this trip, and another to actually follow through with it. Her nails bit into her palms at the blonde woman's silence.

"I haven't need my documents checked since the family holiday to France when I was sixteen" Narcissa whispered, "I'm not even sure if they are still in date".

"That's why I scheduled the meeting with Kingsley, he will hopefully be able to push through our documents quicker than the normal filing process. It's not just our travel documents that need to be checked, we will also each need a wand license, and identification cards because the trip is business rather than pleasure".

"And here's me thinking it was going to be a lovely holiday" Draco scoffed out, propelling himself from the chair and heading towards the drinks tray on the dresser.

"It is a holiday technically, but for the purpose of our safety we need to classify our reason for being out there as business, otherwise it could be months before we are granted entry". A tumbler of alcohol was offered to her as Draco returned to his seat, she accepted it but placed it smoothly on the side table beside her. Her head needed to be clear for the next few hours at least. "Draco your papers are probably still in date that much I know" Hermione said focusing on the young man before her.

Narcissa looked up in surprise, "How do you know that?" She asked, heat prickled up Hermione's spine at the questioning look the older woman was giving her.

"I-uh-I heard Kingsley discussing transportation regulations before your trial, just in case you were sentenced and needed to be moved to Azkaban".

It was as if someone had dumped ice cold water over each of their heads. The fire no longer provided any warmth. Hermione bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "Well done Granger" she scolded herself "mention the one place that could have destroyed the both of them, had the sentencing been in the favour of Azkaban". "I'm sorry" she whispered looking down at the floor unable to look upon the pair who sat with her. "I shouldn't have mentioned that awful place".

"Don't be foolish" Narcissa snapped "we cannot live our lives never mentioning what could have come to pass". Hermione flinched at the woman's tone, there was the Narcissa she remembered. A heartbeat passed, then another, Draco swigged his drink awkwardly, ice clinked against the side of the glass. "We were very fortunate", Narcissa spoke softly, "had you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter not taken the stand as witnesses for us in the final battle we would most likely have been placed in adjacent cells to that of my ex-husband".

"Don't say that" Hermione groaned rubbing a hand across her forehead "Don't act like it was us who saved you, when we all know it was you who saved us, saved the wizarding world".

"But it's true, had you not stood there in court and given evidence in mine and my sons defence we would have been sentenced to Salazar knows how long in Azkaban. Don't let that Gryffindor modesty rear it's ugly head now".

Hermione stood up abruptly, glared at the still seated woman and made to storm out of the room, "Then don't let that Slytherin pride, stop you from admitting when you are wrong" she spat out as she passed the blonde witch. Grabbing the holdall from beside the door she wrenched it open stomped through and slammed it shut. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut at the loud noise, then breathed out slowly regaining composure. Draco sneered at her, two nights together and two tiffs this was not going as smoothly as they had all hoped.

"Well it's good to see that you two are getting along" he drawled out.

"Oh do be quiet Draco" she bit back, placing her tumbler down next to Hermione's on the table she rose gracefully, smoothed out the creases of her skirt and turned.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she moved.

"Where do you think? I'm going to see if she's alright" Narcissa replied not bothering to look back. Papers still held delicately in her hand the older witch left the room following the sound of heels above her, annoyed and a little confused at her actions; Narcissa Black never followed anyone after an argument.

Not wanting to mimic a sulking child Hermione headed to the first room she could think of that could quell her bubbling emotions. What was wrong with her? Flying off the handle and fleeing from a few choice words was not in her nature, granted when she was upset and not wanting to shed tears in front of people, she would retreat to somewhere private but, just now there was no reason for her reaction. Pushing open one of the library doors she stormed across the open space towards the fire which roared into light at her entrance. Feeling too agitated to sit she instead took up a steady pace back and forth in front of the closest window to the fireplace. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looked up to the ceiling, following the dark wooden cornice along the join with her eyes. Sighing she let them close and her hand drop to rest on her hip. Rain was still pounding at the window, rivulets of water streaked down the panes racing each other. The soft sound of someone entering the room caused her open her eyes, heels moving across the floor told her who it was. Crossing her arms in a protective stance across her body she stared at her reflection waiting for the other woman's to appear behind her. Heart thudding in anxiousness Hermione set her jaw, how would Narcissa react now they were alone?

In the skittish glow from the fire the young woman looked tense, stoic almost as Narcissa approached her. With just over a meter from her she stopped, mimicking the same stance and fixing her gaze on the distorted image of the woman in the window pane. Words stuck in both throats as they locked eyes, Hermione was the first to break looking out across the dark gravel driveway. "I apologise, I shouldn't have stormed out, it was rude and childish of me" she breathed out quietly.

"Rude perhaps, but childish no, I offended you and you had every right to leave" Narcissa replied keeping her eyes trained on Hermione.

"But you didn't offend me, that's the point" the brunette said whirling around to face the blonde, "something inside me just didn't want to hear you keep punishing yourself. Yes, the trial may have been quite different had Ron Harry and myself not testified on your behalf. But the outcome would have still remained the same, you risked yourself and your family by lying to Voldemort, and Draco couldn't have been sentenced to imprisonment due to being a minor when receiving the Dark Mark and acting under the Death Eaters regime, in the beginning at least. The fact he acted under his own guard later is the reason he is on house arrest. Narcissa I did not save you, you saved me, on more than one occasion as did Draco or have you forgotten the incident at Malfoy Manor?" Narcissa blanched at the mention of that night. They lapsed into silence, Hermione fidgeted, a swell of emotions kept rising in her chest, "What is wrong with me, why am I acting like this?" She breathed out.

"It's a side effect from my sisters blood, you're feeling overwhelmed because part of you want's to react the same as she would have in this situation" Narcissa whispered looking away awkwardly.

"Well that's bloody brilliant" Hermione muttered to herself. Placing a trembling hand against her forehead Narcissa gave a quiet snort, Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, "What?" She asked preparing herself for a snide remark with a tone like ice.

"I can see how that lion heart of yours has got you into trouble over the years. Had you said what you just did and responded sarcastically at the mention of my family a few years back I would have cut you down where you stood".

"So why aren't you now?" Hermione asked, wary of the reason the woman would give.

Sighing Narcissa rubbed her temples, "Because it's been a long time since someone challenged me. Because I don't want to argue with you Hermione, contrary to what you might believe I actually enjoy spending time with you, even though on the two occasions you have visited here we have exchanged heated words, both due to my own short comings. But ultimately because I do not have the energy to be that person anymore, you are a remarkable young woman who I was taught to detest due to something you cannot control, I do not wish to insult nor offend you". Letting her hands fall by her sides Narcissa waited for Hermione to say something, she was tired, mentally and physically, this woman exerted emotions that had been squashed for so long they were taking their toll on her now. Closing her eyes briefly she rolled her head trying to relieve some of the tension in her neck, the slow clip of Hermione's heels bought her attention back.

Coming to a stop a foot away from the blonde Hermione scanned the blue eyes, carefully, as you would when trying not to spook a horse, she slipped a hand into one of Narcissa's. "I don't think you were ever that person, rather it was imprinted upon you to act in such a manner". Like a deer in the headlights Narcissa froze, part of her begged herself to move away from the touch and kind words, whilst another was desperate for something akin to being held like a child. She felt Hermione's thumb softly rub the back of her hand, looking down at their hands her brain tried to make sense of what was happening. Yes she'd been quite tactile with the woman, more than she would be with anyone normally, but only really on her terms, save for the odd occasion where the brunette had touched her arm, but this, this was different, felt different. "And if it's any consolation, what we've exchanged was not heated words, you should hear how me and Ronald talk to each other sometimes".

Looking up she felt herself relax at the amused smirk on Hermione's face, "I dare say that would be something to behold" she managed to get out.

A soft chuckled escaped the younger witch's mouth, "I think you would be horrified at it, personally".

"Perhaps," Narcissa agreed "however that is where you and I differ, you have the Gryffindor passion which I have seen first hand many a time. Whereas I do not, I've always been reserved in my emotions, it's the way I was raised".

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, "I really do need to read that book don't I. Otherwise I may never understand you or your heritage". She asked softly.

Narcissa pursed her lips and gave a quick dip of her head, "It is the easiest way to give you the answers you need".

Quirking an eyebrow Hermione cocked her head, "You think I have questions?"

"Of course, otherwise you would not be here" the blonde answered a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Becoming acutely that she was still holding the woman's hand Hermione motioned towards the door, "Shall we get back to it, we have a lot more to discuss before tomorrow, and I for one would really like that drink Draco poured me earlier". Narcissa nodded, allowing the younger woman's hand to slip away from hers as they both moved back towards the door. It felt strangely empty without it.

They walked in silence, even from the heart of the manor the rain could still be heard lashing at it's exterior. "I hate the rain" Hermione whispered suddenly, as a roll of thunder echoed from far away.

Narcissa looked at her, "As do I, it ruins the flowers and just casts the world in misery".

"That's rather poetic" Hermione chuckled wrapping her arms about her frame at a distinct clap of lightening.

"It wasn't meant to be, although I do like poetry" the elder replied resting a hand elegantly on the rail as the reached the staircase leading down to the foyer.

"Poetry was never one of my strongest points in school, muggle school I mean. I could understand the words, and the meaning but never the emotions behind them. Use to drive me mad, I wanted to like it but just never could".

Narcissa smiled, "You were too young, you couldn't identify with the poet because how could a child understand love, or loss the same way as an adult. It's infeasible".

"True," Hermione replied, "still doesn't change the fact it was one of the few forms of written word that I didn't take to".

They reached the marble floor, "You should try reading it now, you can't have reached the age you are without feel at least some of the most common emotions addressed in poetry" Narcissa said glancing at the woman beside her. She saw the blush that crept across her cheeks, "Ah so perhaps the two most common emotions have been felt" she mused to herself. Arriving at the study once more Hermione looped a finger through the door latch then paused, looking back over her shoulder she locked eyes with the blonde behind her.

"For what it's worth" she began quietly, "I enjoy spending time with you too". Narcissa's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but before she could say anything Hermione had unlatched the lock and was halfway through the door, saying "Right let's get down to business".

* * *

Okay another 'filler' chapter done, please be aware this is going to be a very long story with slow burn aspects regarding NarcissaxHermione- hope that's okay with everyone? Love DT xx


	6. Chapter 6 rev

Dear fans, I thought I would just mention something as I'm sure some of you maybe question my style of writing. Throughout the books, we weren't able to take a proper look behind the closed door of Pure-bloods. I view them as somewhat royalty, we do not know how the British royal family treat each other, but I expect it is much the same as we treat our own families. There is no mention, as far as I'm aware, as to the coldness Draco and Narcissa project onto the Wizarding World extending to each other. They are, at the end of the day, a mother and son, and as such more than likely are quite loving towards each other. This being said there should be no reason why the platonic, and tactility is not extended onto Hermione. We must remember that Narcissa had sisters, she will have hugged them, had bodily contact with them, kissed them, and although this is a slow burn story. The current tactility that has been given to Hermione is one that really, we have no reason to not believe could happen. Also, the generalised greeting style of pressing cheek to cheek is quite a normal occurrence, we ourselves do it when saying hello to our closest friend, (men perhaps you don't but you get my drift), I would just like to ask you all to not baulk at this concept because I truly believe that this is how these two would react. Enjoy...

* * *

Hermione was exhausted, the three of them hand sat up until the early hours discussing and planning their departure the following evening. It wasn't until a soft snore had interrupted Narcissa's and her conversation about how much money to take with them that they had turned and found Draco, head resting on his hand, eyes closed, mouth parted, sleeping. Checking her watch Hermione was shocked to see it was bordering five o'clock in the morning. Placing the notebook she had bought with her on the side table next to her drained coffee cup she whispered "Perhaps we should get some rest?" Narcissa had nodded, removing the pair of reading glasses she'd produced halfway through pouring over a travel book retrieved from the library, she pressed a finger and thumb into her eyes and rubbed. Hermione had been surprised at the revelation that the older witch needed glasses to read.

As if guessing her thoughts Narcissa had given her a knowing smile and said, "Too many nights reading by candle light will do this to your eyes, be warned Hermione you may need them too in the future".

The brunette had laughed at the mock seriousness in her voice, "I'm surprised I don't need them now," she'd replied, "I've strained my eyes so much that sometimes I can hardly focus on the letters".

Rising quietly from her chair Narcissa moved to carefully squat next to Draco's chair, placed a hand on his leg and given it a small shake, "Darling wake up".

The blonde man had jumped groggy and confused as to where he was, focusing on his mother he blinked hard before muttering "Sorry, did I fall asleep?"

Smiling lovingly up at him she'd nodded "Yes, and it's time we all turned in for tonight".

Stifling a yawn Draco had rolled his neck out the crick in it, bent forward and rubbed his face with both hands before standing a little unsteadily and flapped a hand in Hermione's direction, "G'night" he mumbled heading towards the door. The pair watched him leave, not closing the door fully after himself, it bumped against the latch. Hermione uncurled her legs from underneath herself, lent forward to pick up her discarded heels she'd kicked off earlier, at the shielded delight of Draco and Narcissa, who were both equally pleased Hermione felt comfortable enough to make herself at home in their presence, and stood, stretching slightly. Narcissa, still squatted beside the empty chair watched her, dress creased, hair tangled, eye make-up a little smudged made her think wow much the young woman reminded her of Andromeda after a long night of cramming for exams. A sad smile curved her lips at the memory, pushing herself up she crossed to where Hermione had left the holdall once they'd returned from the library the previous evening. Picking it up she frowned at the weight, seeing the look Hermione crossed to where she was stood and took one of the handles from the blonde, opening it to reveal its depths.

"I put an extension charm on it, take a look".

Narcissa had lit her wand and peered into the bag, "Why in the world would you need to bring so much for one night?" She'd asked incredulous at the volume of things neatly packed inside.

"You never know what you might need, plus I hate not being prepared for all eventualities".

Narcissa had looked up at her, "But, seven books? How much sleep were you planning on having?"

"I always have at least that many on the go at once, and knowing how I am, if I was to leave one behind it would be the one I'd most want to read when the time came for me to pick one up".

Blue eyes had rolled in amusement, straightening Narcissa had handed the other strap back to Hermione and returned to the table to neatly pile the papers together, "You really are the brightest witch of your age, aren't you?" She'd asked glancing over her shoulder at the younger woman.

"So I've been told" Hermione had chuckled moving to help the blonde.

They'd left the study, Narcissa extinguishing the fire before closing the door, heels in hand holdall in the other Hermione padded softly next to the other witch, mind still racing with details for later in the morning. Sensing the cogs turning inside her head Narcissa had looked down at the now half a head shorter woman and smiled, knowing what it was like to have a never ceasing brain. "It never stops does it, that mind of yours?"

Train of thought broken Hermione looked up at her as they climbed the stairs, "No, it doesn't. Although I never used to be like this, however, since the year we were on the run, it's like I can't shut off properly. I try, but I just can't". Her voice was soft, tiredness evident in the words.

"I'm still amazed you managed to survive that long one your own. It can't have been easy for you. I remember when they bought you to my home, you all looked so thin, like you hadn't eaten in weeks". Narcissa had chosen her words carefully, not wanting to bring up too much of that fateful night.

"Mmm, you're right we hadn't eaten properly for a long time. Sleeping in shifts in a tent, constantly on the look out does that to you, I guess. I've only just managed to get my weight up and it's been over three years since that night. I couldn't eat full meals for months after the war ended". They fell into a silence only broken by the tap of Narcissa's heels against the landing, together they climbed the second flight of stairs. Memories played over and over in the blonde's mind, her sister casting crucio after crucio over Hermione, her screams cracking under the pain, the disturbing site of Bellatrix carving into her arm, unable to prevent herself from inflicting agony upon another. The feeling of cold sweat running down her back as she duelled against the boys once they'd escaped the cell, the burning scent of magic as spells ricocheted off each other, fear in her heart at what she knew would come if they got away. Her knees went weak, gripping the banister she willed the images away, not wanting to stumble in front of the young witch beside her.

Finally, they reached Hermione's room, placing the holdall on the floor she reached forward and opened the door. "I know I need to sleep, but I don't think I can" she muttered turning and leaning against the doorframe looking up at the shadowy figure of Narcissa.

"You need to at least try, otherwise travelling by portkey tomorrow will take it out of you, especially considering the distance we need to travel". The blonde's words were gently but authoritative, Hermione scoffed amused.

"Speaking to me as a mother, are you?"

Narcissa's teeth flashed in the faint glow from a window at the fair end of the corridor, "I wouldn't dream of it, I'm saying it as someone who knows what she's talking about, regardless of the fact I am old enough to be your mother".

Chuckling Hermione bent to pick up the bag, "Well it's a good thing I don't see you that way. Good night Narcissa, sleep well". Slipping inside the cold room she quietly placed her shoes on the floor and turned to give the witch one more look.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't view you as a daughter either".

Hermione gave a lopsided grin, "Then we are in agreement for once".

"It appears we are". They looked at each other a moment longer before Narcissa inclined her head slightly and whispered "Good night Hermione. See you in the morning". Turning she slowly walked down the corridor to her own room, Hermione watched her, preoccupied with the slight sashay of her hips.

Now she paced the room head fuzzy with thoughts of how to explain to Kingsley that this venture was for the best, whilst her body begged for sleep, which, as guessed the night before, did not happen. Slumping down in the only chair the room offered, she yawned widely, exhaustion such as this had not visited her since the war had ended and she'd collapsed for two days straight. The manor was sapping too much out of her, making a mental note to look up how long blood magic remained in the host she let her focus drift to the weak morning weather outside. The rain had stopped as dawn broke revealing the sodden landscape that stretched out around the manor. Whitby looked grey and dismal nestled in the gash between the moors, tracks of lights showed the morning commute of muggles to and from the town. Her eyelids drooped, head becoming heavy on her fingers, her thoughts slowed to a snail's pace of hazy figures and elongated shadows, echoes of raised voices flitted inside her mind; words indistinguishable. A soft tap at the door jolted her back to consciousness, sluggishly she rubbed her face and mumbled "Come in". The slender figure of Narcissa entered donned in a plain black dress, hair bound back by a ribbon much like how Lucius had worn his.

"So, I see you didn't take my advice" she stated matter of factly, seeing the dishevelled appearance of the young witch who merely gave her a flap of the hand in response.

"I know, I know, but I can sleep when we get there" Hermione exhaled closing her eyes then blinking them open knowing it would be foolhardy to rest them again.

"It's almost nine forty-five, Mooshi has laid out breakfast for us in the kitchen to alleviate some of her work whilst we're at the Ministry" Narcissa's voice was clearly laden with dubiousness at Hermione's lack of care for her own wellbeing. Nodding her head in acknowledgement the brunette rose from the chair and stripped the oversized jumper from her body, revealing a tight vest underneath, Narcissa glanced respectfully away from her as she moved towards the ensuite.

"I'm sorry, give me fifteen minutes to get ready and I'll be down". A shower, that was all she needed to refresh herself, to wash the residue of sleep starvation from her body.

The blonde, still focusing on the chosen polite point, replied "I'm almost certain I have some Wideye in the still room. I'll bring you some up to take after breakfast, food helps it enter the system quicker".

The sound of gushing water indicated Hermione had turned on the taps, from above it came her tired voice "That would be great thank you, I won't be long, start without me". Closing the door quietly, Narcissa left, if all went to plan and they were able to leave later that day Hermione ran a high risk of become unconscious whilst travelling thus letting go of the portkey, she would quietly inform he Minister about the woman's lack of sleep before scheduling a time to leave.

Steaming water cascaded over Hermione, her skin tingled in response. Scrubbing vigorously at her scalp, she breathed in the floral scent of the shampoo as it sudsed across her hair. Dousing herself under the running water she massaged her aching shoulders and neck, eyes closed as the foam ran down her body. Blindly reaching for the soap she reminded herself that she would need to seek out Ron and Harry whilst at the Ministry to inform them that she would be away for up to a month given Kingsley okayed her proposition. She grimaced at the thought. Ron's words echoed in her head, as did her own. They'd had numerous arguments, and said many things over the years, but last night had been the first in which they'd both declared their friendship was over. She hadn't meant it, of course she hadn't, and she knew neither did he, but the fact still remained that it had been said, and in front of an audience. Rinsing herself off she climbed out of the swell of the sunken bath, grabbed a towel and rubbed furiously at her soaking hair. Goosebumps prickled up across her bare body, water droplets rushed towards the floor. Wandering across to the misted mirror above the sink she wiped away the condensation, revealing her dark circles and naked top half. She looked ill. It was true what she'd told the older witch the night before, her weight had slowly crept back up after the war, but it didn't reflect that in her physique. Ribbed shadows protruded beneath her breasts, her usually fair skin now looked white, much like how Draco had looked throughout school. She'd tried to look after herself, eaten more, spent time in the sun out in the tiny courtyard behind Grimmauld Place, gone for walks across the fields on weekends spent at the Burrow. Yet nothing had worked, it was almost as if her body was telling her something needed to change before she could begin healing. Molly had agreed with this statement on the one and only occasion she'd caught sight of her undressing. The mother had touched her face kindly and whispered, "The body knows when you're not happy, and so it reflects that on the outside. You can try a hundred methods, take as many potions, or be as healthy as you want, but until your mind, heart and soul are healthy the body will not repair".

Hermione made a sour look at herself, turning the observe her body from the side. Had she not had the obvious swell of her breast she would have looked like a skinny boy. Squeezing her hands around her waist she stood on tiptoes looking at the closeness between her fingertips. She made a disgusted noise and slapped back down on her heels. Grabbing her comb from the confines of the washbag resting on the basins edge, she dragged the teeth roughly through her ringlets. Giving her head a quick shake to separate the damp hair she gave her reflection a final shrug and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. Wishing that her normal attire could glean such compliments as her dress had the night before.

She found the two blondes happily discussing an article in the Prophet over their half-eaten breakfast. Slipping into the empty seat beside Narcissa she poured herself a large cup of coffee, added her usual amount of sugar and milk and slugged a large mouthful. Mooshi seeing her enter scampered over and bowed in greeting, "What would Miss Grange like for breakfast?"

"Poached eggs on toast, please Mooshi, and some more coffee, I've just finished the pot". The little elf clicked her spindly fingers and set a new cafetière self filling behind her. Trotting back to her stool she busied herself with swirling the water in a simmering pan then cracking two eggs into the heart of the whirlpool to keep the whites intact. Hermione watched her absentmindedly, sipping periodically at her cup.

"Knut for your thoughts" Draco's voice asked from opposite her, turning to look at him she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I like watching people- elves- cook. I used to watch my mother in the kitchen when I was younger, making dinner, packing my father's sandwiches, slaving away over Christmas lunch".

"Where are they now? Your parents I mean?" The blonde man queried taking a bite of the cut up sausage on his plate.

Hermione rested her elbow on the table and gesture nonplus towards nothing in particular, "Somewhere in Australia. I removed their memories of me, before going on the run with he boys, planted a single thought of relocating to Australia and changing their names, then left". Lifting her cup to take another sip of the brown liquid she watched a look pass between the mother and son, steeling herself for a reaction she had grown used to when asked about her parents, she waited. Sure enough Draco, swallowing his sausage mouthful, cleared his throat and put down his cutlery.

"So, really you don't know where they are then?"

Hermione shook her head, "They wouldn't have been safe if I knew where abouts they were. It was the only way to protect them throughout the war".

"You could have used the Imperius curse, made them emigrate without telling you" he reasoned, again she shook her head, a sad smile on her lips.

"You know that I couldn't do that Draco, I would have been penalised and punished for using it for one, and two the Ministry would have found my parents lifted the curse and returned them to England. I couldn't risk that happening throughout the war".

"But now they don't even remember you, they don't realise they have a daughter" there was a pained look across his face, she felt sorry for him, he clearly couldn't fathom the notion that her parents didn't remember, or even know about her.

"Draco it's okay, it happened years ago, I've come to accept that I now don't technically have parents. The main point is they are safe, I presume happy, and who knows maybe they've had another daughter who isn't magical and they can love and support her throughout a muggle lifestyle instead of needing to send her away to a boarding school in Scotland". She gave a fake laugh to support the assumption, something Narcissa saw straight through. Placing her own cutlery down she held up a finger to silence her son who looked like he was about to argue Hermione's words.

"Have you thought about looking for them? Removing the charm, explaining what happened, why you cast it in the first place?" Hermione rubbed her forehead, of course she'd thought about that, but what neither of the pair in front of her, or anyone for that matter, realised was that she was now used to the notion of being an 'orphan'.

"Many times, but it's better this way. I have a family, I have a home, it's unfair for me to search them out an uproot them yet again. Especially if they have had another child". Narcissa nodded in acceptance, she could see the logic the young woman was using, as well as the compassion she exuded, but beneath all that she could see the pain, the loss.

"That was an incredibly brave and mature act. You are wise beyond your years, Hermione".

The brunette gave her an appreciative smile, "So I've been told, thank you". Her plate popped into existence before her, picking up her knife and fork she began forcing the food down her throat, tiredness always made her loose her appetite.

"This is a very risky plan Hermione. If you remove yourself from the British wizarding community, I can't guarantee yours or Narcissa and Draco's safety as well as I could if you remained". Kingsley was seated behind his desk staring at the young woman before him, Narcissa and Draco had been asked to politely wait outside whilst the pair spoke privately.

"I'm fully aware of that Minister, however, I can guarantee their safety more away from here, and they-" she flicked her head towards the closed door, "agree with me. Please do not worry, I have enough knowledge about American laws to at least get us there and settled into a routine to begin with". Rising the tall black man circled the edge of his desk to stand in front of her, she looked up at him.

"If you are sure about this then I can do nothing to stop you, only aid. I'll contact the current President informing him that you three will be arriving in the country soon, and that you will need a full wand license and identification cards in case of questioning". A tired but thankful smile crossed Hermione lips, seeing this Kingsley pulled up a neighbouring chair and placed it in front of her, sinking into it he lowered his voice. "This will not be easy on you. I understand that it's not exactly easy at the moment, but please think about what it is you're leaving behind. Are Harry and Ron supporting you with this venture?"

Her shoulders slumped, "I haven't told them yet, I was going to visit their department after this meeting if you agreed to the proposition. They haven't been exactly enamoured with my current situation as it is, so I can't see them being happy with me leaving; Ron especially. Ginny has been the only person to not criticise me. Or them". Kingsley sighed, he wasn't surprised, no one could be expected to draw a line under the past and just forget it, Hermione was one of the few exceptions to that rule.

"So long as you're sure about this". She nodded in reply, jaw set in determination. Clapping his large hands against his thighs Kingsley rose, returned to his desk and began searching through the many draws it held. After a moment he straightened, holding up two red leather bounded notebooks, "Owl post is impossible between such a distance. Muggle post is just as bad, and without linking fireplaces we will have practically no communication between us. This-" he gave the notebooks a shake "is something I've had the Department of Magical Artefacts working on". Moving to hand one to her he continued "After all the horcruxes were destroyed, and the war over, I asked Harry to write down each of them in order to document them. The mention of the diary intrigued me enough that I wondered if we could alter the original idea to make it a product for purchase instead. This is the first prototype". She accepted the book, flicking through the thick pages, a little confused at what Kingsley was meaning.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, why are you giving me this?"

"These notebooks have the ability to allow us to communicate in real time. When you arrive in America you only need to write what you wish to say in yours and it will appear in the one I have, thus providing a direct link between us". There was a look akin to triumph on his dark face as he pointed to the book. She stared at it, then stood, crossed to his desk, picked up the beautiful quill she'd used the last time she'd stood behind the desk, and wrote on the first page, "Good afternoon Minister". She looked up, Kingsley was holding his notebook open, and there on it's first was her greeting.

An amazed grin spread over her face, "That is remarkable".

Narcissa and Draco paced outside the door to the Auror department, Hermione had exited Kingsley's office a broad smile lighting her face. "We'd best get packing" she'd said relaxing the pair immediately. She hurriedly explained that she needed to inform Harry and Ron that she would be going away for a period and flew out the waiting room, a promise of not being long thrown over her shoulder. Narcissa had told Draco to follow her, whilst she had a quiet word with the Minister, he'd looked at her questioningly to which she'd shaken her head showing that she would not reveal why.

He'd left a little slowly glancing back before shutting the door behind him at the sound of his mother saying quietly to the receptionist "I need to have a quick word with the Minister in light of the current agreement".

The witch had risen and tapped at the door, Kingsley's voice bade her entrance, to which she'd stuck her head round the door and said "Miss Black would like to have a word with you Minister about the agreement that's just passed between you and Miss Granger".

Narcissa had gotten straight to the point once stood in front of Kingsley's desk, "Minister, Hermione has not slept in over twenty-four hours, I understand her desire to leave as soon as feasibly possible, but I'm concerned for her wellbeing. She's already suffered a painful experience visiting my home as you know and I fear the portkey transportation will cause her to be bedbound for a long stretch on arrival". The black man had studied the pale woman before him, he found only sincerity in her face. The once formidable wife of Lucius Malfoy was no longer present about her being.

Nodding slowly he steeped his fingers and thought for a moment, "I will request that the portkey not be made ready until midnight tonight. New England is roughly five hours behind us, which mean it will be around seven in the evening when you arrive, depending on the time of departure. Try and convince her to sleep before travelling, if she refuses then the only other option besides refusing her travel is physical contact". Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, physical contact? "If Hermione refuses to rest, then when it comes to touching the portkey, either you or your son, perhaps both, will need to act as an anchor in case of unconsciousness, and I don't just mean physically, once in transit your magic will act as a prop for her weakened state. Ideally it should be you who is the one acting as an anchor, your age and magical strength is greater than hers or your sons, regardless of what Hermione would like to think. She is still only a twenty year old woman".

The blonde nodded in understanding, "I will try my best but, she can be quite head strong when she sets her mind to it".

Kingsley let out a boom of a laugh, "Ah, so you have already been privy to that side of her. Well rest assured Miss Black it will not be the last. Hermione has a strength unmatched by most her age, and sometimes even older, this trip will enlighten you to more than most get to see of her". Narcissa smiled, she was quite taken with the idea that Draco and herself had been fortunate enough to see behind Hermione's usual façade. Biding Kingsley goodbye she left the office in search of her son and Hermione.

Now she found herself waiting almost anxiously for the brunette to appear from behind the closed door. Draco lent against the wall resting his head back against it, hands buried in his pockets, "Draco stand up straight" she snapped automatically, then apologised at the look on his face. "Sorry darling force of habit".

He looked at her, "You're worried" came his low voice astutely, she nodded turning away to pace back in front of the door. "Why?" Came his voice again, she looked at him surprised at his obtuseness.

"I'm worried because you and I both know her news is going to be ill received. I do not wish to be the wedge that is driven between her and her friends, nor should you".

He rolled his eyes, pushing off from the wall, "Mother, Hermione and those two have been friends since first year, they have been through more than most, I'm sure this trip is not going to be the rock that cut the snake". She looked into his grey eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of his father. The door opened, Hermione stormed out, red faced, tear tracks down her cheeks, a figure followed, eyes blazing.

"I told you yesterday 'mione, you leave, and our friendship is over!"

Hair tumbling from the bun she'd pulled it into that morning Hermione whirled around, "Yes, and I thought you would have calmed down by now. You don't mean what you're saying Ron, but I do! You're just going to have to accept that for the time being my priorities lie with them, my time needs to be spent with them. I'm not going away forever, it's only going to be for a short while, a month at tops. I haven't moved in with them, my home is still Grimmauld Place, and I am still one of your best friends". The tall figure of Ron advanced, there was a look of complete disbelief on his face, marred with anger. Just then Harry came flying through the door almost bumping into Draco who had taken a step towards the shouting pair.

"Ron, for the love of Merlin calm down!" He bellowed yanking the redhead back, "Just listen to her, you can't keep resorting to shouting at her whenever she mentions their names".

Ron turned his attention to Harry, "I can when I'm the only one who can see that she'd being twisted Harry".

Hermione jumped forward at him "Don't be such a child" she spat, "twisted into what? A Slytherin? An elitist? A follower? Wake up Ronald, we aren't in school anymore, I am a muggle born and the war is over!" Growling in complete frustration and rage Ron advanced on her hands raised ready to grip and shake her for all his might, just as he was about to make contact a black clad arm shot between them.

"I suggest you do not take another step Mr Weasley". Ice splintered across each word, cool blue eyes met furious ones. Narcissa stood partially shielding the heavily breathing form of Hermione, drawn up to her full height which seemed to shrink the red faced man with each passing second. A memory flashed through Ron's head, wands drawn in Madam Malkins and a practically identical tone being used as a threat was uttered. He glowered at her.

"Get out of my way you Death Eater scum". Hermione lunged at him, Narcissa strengthened her arm against the vigorous attempt at reaching the man.

"It's okay Hermione". Narcissa breathed, she didn't look away from the youngest Weasley boy. "I'm sure you know Mr Weasley, that Death Eaters bore a mark on their left arm". She carefully let go of the trembling Hermione and offered it towards him, "By all means, check to see if I have such a mark. I'm sure you'll find I do not. I was only included in such circles because of my marriage, not through choice".

Harry glanced across at Draco, the same memory had passed through his mind, grey eyes looked back, a little flick of his blonde head indicated that Harry should intervene. Stepping forward he placed a steadying hand on Ron's back, "Cum'on mate, she's right, she wasn't a Death Eater. Let's just leave it eh?"

Ron shook his head, "Did you not hear me?" He hissed out, "Get out of my way".

Narcissa felt a flicker of annoyance, "I cannot do that Mr Weasley, not when you openly advanced in a threatening manner towards a woman, regardless of whether or not she is your friend".

Ron blinked, dots connecting in his brain at her words, "You think I would actually hurt her?" He whispered fight going out of him, at the realisation of his actions.

The blonde paused for a moment, "No, I do not. However, this appeared to be the only way to a, defuse the situation and b, protect her if you did for some uncharacteristic reason lash out at her". Narcissa replied, slowly beginning to relax her form, immediate danger gone now the red head had been cut down a peg or two. "Mr Potter" she addressed Harry, he jumped in surprise, "I'm sure if you ask the Minister why we are taking this trip he will enlighten you and Mr Weasley here about the reasons". Green eyes widened slightly at the openness she offered him.

He gave her a nod, "I will do that, thank you". She inclined her head slightly and stepped away from the deflated man and now still Hermione, flicking her eyes at her son she gave him a look that said more than words.

Turning she placed a hand on the young witch's forearm, "We'll see you downstairs" she whispered giving the slender arm a reassuring squeeze. Hermione glanced up at her and offered a small smile. The blonde moved past her, Draco following slowly, before turning the corner to the main hallway he turned back and gave a nod in farewell to the dark haired man, who returned it in understanding.

Wizards and witches bustled around the mother and son waiting patiently besides the fire they'd arrived via earlier. Neither spoke, both too engrossed in their own trains of thought. The occasional disapproving look was shot towards them as faces turned in recognition. The blondes ignored the angry eyes, neither caring nor bothered by them, after years of receiving similar ones they glossed off their backs like water off a duck's. Draco spied the trio approaching from the magical lifts, Hermione looked drained, Harry wary, Ron sullen. "Here they come" he muttered to Narcissa who sought out the figures in the crowd. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the red head, another dispute would not bode well in such a public place. Still she donned a placid expression and waited for them to arrive.

Hermione mustered up a smile that tried to convey she was alright, "I'm going to go back to Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron, they've taken the rest of the day off, we need to discuss things, and I need to pack". Both Draco and Narcissa nodded in acceptance, "I'll be back by five at the latest, could you do me a favour in the meantime though?" Her gaze focused on Narcissa, who's expression softened at the sheer enervation reflected in the young witch's eyes.

"Of course, what do you need?" The gentleness of the blonde witch's words caused Harry to raise both eyebrows in surprise, he didn't think it was possible for the woman to convey any emotion other than distaste, anger or snobbery.

Hermione drew out a piece of parchment from the satchel she'd bought with her, "I made a rough calculation of how much we would need for around a month in both wizard and muggle currency. I need you to go to Gringotts and withdraw the amounts shown. The exchange rate is roughly one Galleon to seven twenty-five and it would be prudent to air on the side of caution with muggle money so I think five thousand would be more than enough between the two of you. Could you also go to my vault and draw out two thousand five hundred Galleons for my own use, here's my key". She pulled out a tiny golden key from a small pouch inside the satchel she placed it in Narcissa's outstretched palm. "I have a muggle bank account that my parents set up for me to go to university, I haven't touched it so I can use that whilst we're away. By all means bring as much of your own money as you wish but you need-" she trailed off, trying desperately to mentally calculate how much Narcissa would need to withdraw to change up into dollars.

"Roughly six hundred and ninety Galleons" the blonde witch offered helpfully.

Hermione smiled appreciatively up at her, "Yes. Math was never one of my strongest suits, especially when I'm tired". Narcissa carefully folded the piece of parchment in half and placed it inside her clutch, pocketing Hermione's key she looked back at the brunette.

"The Minister expects us to be able to depart at midnight or just after. Please, for your own safety, rest before returning to the Manor, Draco and I can prepare the wards without you. You needn't trouble yourself with anything else before we leave". Sighing Hermione ran her fingers through the top of her hair, pushing stray curls back into her bun. She gave a reluctant nod. Narcissa reached forward as if to cup the witch's cheek but thought better of it, simply reverting to running her hand down the length of Hermione's arm, pausing at her wrist, fingers brushing ghostlike against the others. The three men watched their interaction, silent and quizzical. "We'll see you later then" she whispered, moving gracefully way from the trio, Draco following, eyes still carefully trained on his ex-classmates.

Compelled by the simple need to create some form of understand between them, Harry stepped after the retreating back of Draco, placing a stilling hand on the man's bicep he lent in. Draco flinched at the contact but resisted the urge to shake free of the boy who lived's grasp. "Look after her Draco. I'm trusting you" Harry breathed so only they could hear.

Grey eyes locked with green, a second ticked by before Draco replied, "Don't worry Potter, she's safe with me. I won't let any harm come to her". Patting where he'd touched in acceptance the dark haired man returned to Hermione's side. Nodding in farewell and casting a final tight-lipped smile at the young woman, Draco offered his arm to Narcissa and together they stepped into the grand fireplace, florescent flames engulfed them. As Draco uttered "The Leaky Cauldron" Hermione caught sight of Narcissa mouthing the word "rest" to her, she nodded in response, and waited until the pair had disappeared before turn to her friends and muttering

"Let's go home".

The clock mounted on the wall of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place chimed four thirty, Hermione was staring into the depths of her sweet tea, Harry sat opposite her, Ron to her left. The conversation had ground to a halt some ten minutes ago, all unsure as to what to say. Dutifully both Harry and Ron had remained silent whilst Hermione had explained about the unknown threat the Blacks were facing. Realisation as to why she had been staying so close to them, and why the forthcoming trip had been arranged had made Ron groan in embarrassment. He'd wrapped an arm about her shoulders and muttered his apology over and over until she accepted it and gave into the hug he'd been insinuating. Once they were all on the same page she'd looked into Harry's green eyes and revealed her growing concerns that there would be little support in keeping the two blondes safe if the threats and attacks continued once they returned from being abroad. Removing his glasses Harry had rubbed his eyes, "You can't blame people for not wanting to jump to their aid should these people strike 'mione".

"I'm not blaming anyone Harry," she sighed exasperatedly, "but I do expect people to be able to see that what these people are doing is still a criminal act".

"Kingsley obviously agrees with you otherwise he wouldn't have allowed you to prepare to leave the country with them, I'm sure if these attackers do strike again he will be on your side".

"I guess so" she'd muttered, still not convinced.

"And we will be too" Ron had said, perhaps a tad to determinedly, she'd given him a falsified smile in response, they all knew he'd only offered his and Harry's backing to get back in her good books.

"I need to pack" Hermione groaned, draining her cup and standing, "I told them I would be back by five and it's half four as it is".

"Do you want some help?" Harry offered, she snorted in response.

"We both know your packing skills are appalling at the best of times, no it won't take me long, I'll probably pick up a few new items whilst I'm out there, save me deliberating between my current wardrobe and the possible weather". She flapped a hand tiredly at them and left, feeling their eyes follow her down the corridor and up the stairs.

Once out of earshot Ron turned to Harry and whispered "I still don't like it mate, I mean, I understand now why she's so hell bent on spending time with them but I dunno, something's gunna happen I can feel it". Harry shook his head, although deep down a niggle of doubt agreed with the redhead. Nothing good could come of Hermione's arrangement with Narcissa and Draco, no matter how much she tried to placate them otherwise.

Grabbing two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts Hermione hurriedly began folding them neatly and placing them inside her empty holdall. Its original contents had been tipped out onto her bed. Adamant to not over pack she scanned the crammed bookshelf beside her desk, picking a novel, an updated version of 'Wizarding Law Across the Globe' and her well thumbed copy of 'Beadle and the Bard' left to her by Dumbledore and angled them next to the pile of clothes. Underwear, socks, female toiletries and cami tops were stuffed in between gaps preventing shifting. Unzipping her wash bag, she assessed the bottles inside, chucking the half used shampoo and conditioner out onto the bed she checked to see that her toothbrush and toothpaste we're still there as well as soap and flannel. Check, check, check, zipping it back up she shoved it into the bag, mental note made to purchase more products once in America. Turning her satchel upside down she grabbed the red leather notebook Kingsley had given her, flicked it open to make sure he hadn't tried to contact her and chucked it at the open holdall. Shuffling through the array of papers she'd bought to the meeting she shook her head, not needing them anymore and left them to one side. "Purse, purse" she muttered to herself finding it nestled in her discarded jumper. Rummaging in the base of her wardrobe she pulled out a soft corduroy handbag checked inside to make sure there wasn't anything useless in it and flung it onto the bed. Moving to the desk she pulled out the top draw reached inside, flicked a false panel up and scooped out the only photograph she had of her parents, the bankcard for her muggle money, and a thin chain with a small silver cross on it. Slipping the photograph and card inside her purse she attached the necklace about her neck and slammed the draw shut again, panel rattling. Shoving the purse inside the handbag, she turned about the room eyes searching for the next item to be packed. Finding it, she grabbed the hairbrush up, yanking the strands from its teeth and dropping them in the bin before adding it to the handbag. An umbrella followed, then a tube of hand cream, a random pen, a compact mirror, her only bottle of perfume, and finally a couple of hairbands which she twisted around the handle of the hairbrush. Zipping the small bag closed she paused to scan the room again, sure something had been missed. Her practically empty make-up bag caught her eye, snatching it up she dropped it inside the holdall, covered the lot with one of her jackets and pulled the zip firmly closed above it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she perched momentarily on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands, her body ached with lack of sleep.

Slapping her cheeks in a futile attempt of perking herself up, she rose, picked up the overlarge blue jumper from Molly pulled it over her head. Her hair tumbled from the bun, framing her face and catching in the collar. Placing the hairband between her teeth she scooped up her curls and attached the band back in place, giving the bun a quick pull to release the toughness. Sparing a fleeting glance at her reflection in the mirror she set her jaw, grabbed the two bags, shook back her cuff and consulted her watch; ten minutes. Leaving everything as it was, she hurried from the room, closing the door firmly behind herself and trotted down the stairs to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

She found them half way through a game of chess, as usual Ron was winning, they both looked up as she entered the kitchen, bags banging against her body. "All set?" Harry asked rising from the table, she nodded, patting herself down to make sure her wand was still on her person, it wasn't.

"Bollocks" she moaned casting her mind back to when she last had it, there was a light tap against her arm, looking down she found Ron holding it out to her.

"Left it on the table earlier" he grinned spinning it in the air and catching it handle out for her to take. She gave him a grateful smile and slipped the thin wood into her waistband, pulling the jumper over it.

"Right" her voice betrayed her eagerness to get going, "I will send a letter via muggle post to the ministry addressed to you, to let you know I'm okay, and when I'm likely to return". Harry skirted the table arms open to embrace her, dropping the bags she allowed him to envelop her, wrapping her own arms around his middle and squeezing.

"Stay safe" he muttered into her ear, she nodded against his shoulder. Releasing him, she turned to Ron who grabbed her, none too gently and placed his cheek against the top of her head, arms securely linked behind her back.

"You make sure they don't try anything, okay?"

Face pressed into his chest Ron didn't see her eyeroll, "Ron I can't breathe" came her muffled reply.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry 'mione" he gabbled cheeks pink, she gave him a bemused smile and picked up her bags.

"I guess, I'll see you two in a month then?" The men nodded in response, touching her hand to the hilt of her wand she gave them each one last smile, turned, and vanished into thin air. Harry and Ron looked at where she'd stood, trepidation filling their hearts.

Through the bars of the gate Hermione could see Draco and Narcissa, wands raised, reciting a chant. White light rained down over the Manor, linking like chains across the mottled stone, she stood still for a moment watching, she hadn't seen spells such as this since the professors tried to fortify Hogwarts against the final attack. From where she stood, she could see Draco's arm shaking with the exertion, "Stop for a moment" Narcissa commanded looking across at him. Breaking the connection, he slumped to his knees, massaging his wrist and arm, Narcissa continued to chant. Hermione watched in awe as she slowly began moving across to where her son had been focusing, pulling the warding spell with her in an arch above the building. The woman was powerful; more than she let on. Brushing her fingers against the cool metal she was surprised to not hear the accompanying squeak as the gates opened, Mooshi had clearly lubricated the hinges at Narcissa's bequest. Shifting her bag against her shoulder she, as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the witch, began walking up the gravel path, swapping to the lawn once able too. Sensing her presence Narcissa turned, glanced over her figure, pulled a phial out of her pocket and chucked it perfectly at Hermione, who caught it effortlessly. "You didn't take it when I told you too, no wonder you're so exhausted," her voice betrayed a hint of annoyance. Turning the phial full of blue liquid in her hand Hermione read the label 'Wideye' and understood what the elder woman was talking about.

"Ah. I knew there was something I had forgotten to do before leaving for the Ministry this morning" she muttered, running a finger over the looped letters.

"Yes, well, you can understand my confusion when Mooshi handed me that on arrival earlier. Hermione I don't talk because I love the sound of my own voice, I told you to take it because it would have helped you today".

A faint blush appeared across Hermione's down cast face, at being chastised by the woman, "I'm sorry I forgot" she mumbled.

Pocketing her wand Narcissa turned her full attention towards her, "Have you at least rested?" She queried, Hermione shook her head slowly, waiting for the next bout of disapproval. "Right in that case, I suggest you get yourself up to that bedroom, and sleep for as long as possible. I'll wake you and hour before we are due to leave for the Ministry".

Hermione interjected "But-"

"No buts" Narcissa cut across her, "I've tried hinting, requesting and now I'm telling. Accidents can occur using portkeys when physically and magically exhausted. They aren't pleasant at the best of times, so imagine what they are like when you aren't functioning normally. Now go on, go and lie down, for the love of Merlin".

Hermione blinked then chuckled, "Referring to Merlin now are we?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Well considering he was more powerful than Salazar perhaps you'll listen to him more than me". An amused smirk curved the brunette's lips at the understanding that the woman wasn't actually annoyed at her, rather exasperated at not being listened too in the first place.

Holding her hands up in mock surrender she replied "Okay, okay, you win I'll go and lie down for a bit, but if I don't sleep it's not through lack of trying".

"Good" came the blonde's quick response.

She did sleep, but not for long. She lay on top of the bedspread initially, watching the daylight fade to darkness, once the sky turned navy she got up and had a shower in the attempt at relaxing her aching body. Hair scooped back up on top of her head she'd lain back down breathing in the scent of soap borrowed from under the sink in the ensuite. Slowly her eyes had drooped, as she counted the visible stars from the window, and the next thing she knew a warm hand was gently brushing back a curl from her face. A soft voice coaxing her back to consciousness. Vision bleary she'd tried to focus on the figure sitting beside her, blonde hair gave it away. Blinking hard she felt the pull of sleep dragging her back down, "Hermione, it's time to go". A memory swum behind her eyes, her mother delicately waking her to go on holiday in the early hours of the morning. That shocked her, eyes sprung open, she bolted up right panting and staring into the face of Narcissa, who merely rested a hand on her shoulder and waited for the panic to pass. "Better?" The blonde asked after a moment, watching Hermione cup her hands in front of her mouth. She didn't ask what had shocked the woman, instead slowly stood and waited for the brunette so shuffle off the bed. Hermione felt a wave of nausea pass over her, as the memory flitted through her mind again, ducking her head towards her knees she breathed deeply until the sensation past. Narcissa waited patiently, used to the time it took damaged people to fully awake, she'd spent years watching Bellatrix and Lucius go through a similar routine. Finally, with her stomach settled and heart rate normalised Hermione carefully swung her legs off the bed wincing as the coldness of the floor. Her knees shook weakly as they took her weight, she needed to eat, but thought better of it being so close to using a portkey. "Draco is down in the foyer, with the luggage, it's alright don't rush-" Narcissa said gently placing a steadying hand on Hermione's upper arm as she tried to move quickly to where she'd left her shoes ready.

"I'm okay" she muttered not meeting the woman's gaze for fear that it would be her mothers face which looked back.

Ten minutes later, both Narcissa and Hermione stepped off the bottom stair and joined Draco who was necking a quick tot of whiskey. He looked ashen, as if fearful of what was about to happen. Picking up the two small cases he moved aside to let the two women enter the sitting room where the linked fireplace was, this time Hermione ignored the portrait's whispered comments and stayed close to the blonde witch. One at a time they each took a handful of the floo powder and vanished into the roaring flames, Narcissa was last to leave. Casting one final glance about the room, she caught site of Mooshi standing downcast in the corner, a small smile tugged at her mouth, the little elf was one of the few beings in the world who still cared about her. "Look after the Manor Mooshi, I will return soon". A fat tear trickled down the withered face, bowing so deeply Narcissa was surprised the creature didn't crash her nose into the wooden floor.

Mooshi's tear riddle voice replied, "Yes Mistress Black, Mooshi will guard Black Manor with her life". Dropping the powder at her feet, Narcissa spoke her destination and vanished, leaving darkness to engulf the room once again.

Exiting the fireplace into the empty atrium Narcissa found Draco and Hermione waiting silently next to Kingsley who was holding, what could only be described as scrap. He gave her a warm smile, "Are we all ready?" The three nodded in response. Resting the rusted pink bike frame against the rebuilt fountain he turned to them, "I've arranged everything for you with MACUSA, all documents have been signed, your rooms have been booked and paid for at the hotel, and I have requested for you to have a guide whilst over there. His name is Jason Madison, he will be there to meet you on arrival and direct you to the Woolworth Building. Once all licenses and identification have been picked up he will then guide you to a secondary portkey which will take you across to Connecticut. Any questions?". Hermione glanced at the two blondes in turn, they both wore an indifferent expression on their pale faces, falsified, but indifferent none the less. "Miss Granger" Kingsley directed at her when no questions were asked, she looked at him. "How much rest have you gotten since I saw you earlier?"

Hermione blushed, "About an hour or so, why?"

Kingsley's dark eyes flicked up to Narcissa's, he shook his head "It's not enough".

Hermione frowned confused, "What's not enough?" But Kingsley didn't answer, instead he drew his wand and muttered a spell, both Hermione's and Narcissa's luggage attached themselves to the dirty bike frame like metal to a magnet.

"Once one of you makes contact with the bike the other two must make contact with it within three minutes, I suggest you all brace yourselves and hold on tight" Narcissa nodded in understanding, looking at Draco she motioned her head towards the object. Readjusting his own trunk in his hand he clasped his long fingers around one of the handles, focusing on one of the dissolving bumblebee transfers that stuck to the main body; he hated portkeys. Feeling the soft but firm sensation of Narcissa's hand at the small of her back Hermione allowed herself to be guided towards the bike, she gripped the cross bar then jumped at the feeling of an arm wrapping around her waist.

Glancing over her left should she swallowed at the proximity of Narcissa, "What are you-" she began but felt the words dry in her mouth as long fingers spread out across her stomach and gently pulled her back into the security of Narcissa's front. Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"You wouldn't listen to me" the blonde's voice was low, breath caressing Hermione's neck. "This is the only way I can assure you won't let go during transit. Now place your left hand over mind and don't move, the moment I touch the portkey we will leave understand?" Unable to formulate words, as the scent of vanilla filled her senses Hermione could only nod, and shakily do as she was bid. Breathing deeply Narcissa closed her eyes and seized the metal rod, ignoring the sensation of dirt beneath her fingers. A yank like none any of them had felt before, pushed, rather than pulled, them into the ether, spinning at a sicken rate in total blackness.

* * *

I can't help it I'm sorry, too many ideas spring to mind thus lengthening the chapters more and more, I hope you all don't mind. Also, if you didn't understand the similarities earlier in the chapter this is what I meant. "The rock that cut the snake" = "The straw that broke the camels back" - it's a saying my mother uses quite a bit. Love DT xxx


	7. Chapter 7 rev

I apologise my darlings, I have been especially busy auditioning for Drama Schools and for local companies, as well as work of course. I hope you enjoy this chapter, we are still a long way off creating new chapters that aren't rewrites of my original. However, now I've spent the last 24 hours writing, I have the bug again and it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is up. DT xxxb

* * *

The spinning continued for longer than any of them anticipated, darkness swirled like a never-ending carousel. Hermione felt her grasp on consciousness slip in a desperate attempt to not release her grip on the bike frame she clenched her fingers, sweat causing them to slip rapidly back and forth. Feeling the sudden movement of the young woman before her Narcissa attempted to secure her tighter in her arm by digging her fingertips into Hermione's stomach. Clouds of black crept into the corners of the brunette's vision, her head lolled back against the blonde woman's shoulder, lips parted, breath coming short and sharp. A stab of fear shot through Narcissa's chest, opening her eyes partially against the harshly twisting world she focused on the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek. Suddenly the spinning began to slow, with the change in motion Hermione's head rolled to rest against Narcissa's chin. Soft curls blew against her face, glancing quickly down at the young woman's hand she watched in helplessness as the slender fingers began to relax. Resting her cheek atop the fawn head she whispered, "Not far Hermione, just try and hold on a little longer". The young witch made a small groan is response. From beneath their feet the sight of earth rose up, gritting her teeth, knuckles white and strained Narcissa squinted across at Draco, a nauseous pallor coloured his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Draco, we need let go soon" she called above the rushing wind, he nodded in response. Watching the buildings grow in size she began to count down in her head from twenty, "When I say let go you do it" she breathed out so Hermione could hear. Another groan signalled that the woman had heard. Taking a deep breath Narcissa counted down the last few numbers out loud, "Three, two, one...let go!" Fingers released the filthy metal, a sicken feeling of free falling took hold for a moment, breath hitched the throats. Concrete rushed towards them, passing the upper most levels of skyscrapers and office blocks, windows flashed in sunlight blinding the trio. Holding her free arm out to keep her and Hermione upright Narcissa braced herself for impact.

The earth ceased their movements with such a force, pain shot up legs like the splintering of wood. Bending her knees to take the force of the impact Narcissa shoved her hand out to stop herself falling forward on top of Hermione. The girl was still pressed tightly into her frame, crushing her chest, knocking her breath from her lungs. Dirt and gravel bit sharply into her palm, right knee collapsing forward into the unyielding ground, slicing through her stockings and tearing into her skin. She grit her teeth, keeping the hiss of pain in. Even with her relatively graceful landing she'd still been unable to keep Hermione upright, the young woman's legs gave out beneath the pair, she slumped down, knees crashing down in a sicken crunch. The protective arm about her frame slipped upwards in a most undignified manner, dragging the jumper up around her chest. The fingers that had, only moments before, been pressed firmly over hers, fell away to rest in her lap. The brunette's head flopped forward, chin resting on her chest, breathing shallow. "Draco" Narcissa called out, eyes searching for the man. A few feet away Draco was crouched as if ready to take a hundred meter sprint, forehead resting on his propelled knee, breathing heavy. He looked up at the sound of his name. "Draco she's passed out, quick help me get her up. I can't hold her much longer". On wobbly legs he rose and stumbled towards the bent over women, taking one of Hermione's relaxed arms he took her weight allowing his mother to shift and pull the woman up.

"Rough landing?" Came an accented voice from behind the trio, two blonde heads shot up, turning towards the speaker. From a shaded alleyway a tall, well built man stepped out. Sandy blonde hair fell to brush his shirted shoulders, honey coloured eyes smiled warmly at them, tanned muscled forearms glowed as he stepped into the sunlight. "Narcissa and Draco Black?" He questioned coming closer, "And I'm presuming the crumpled woman in your arms is Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, and she's collapsed due to exhaustion, so if you wouldn't mind, we need to move her to a more secure location than-" she looked around her at the quiet courtyard they'd landed in.

He chuckled at her obvious surprise, "Not to worry, let's get the little lady sat down". Pulling a wand from the back pocket of his well fitting pair of blue jeans, he gave it a quick flick, and summoned a simple chair which clattered into place in front of him. Sheathing his wand, Jason made to take over the lifting of Hermione, two sets of hands reluctantly released their hold on her, allowing the muscled man to hoist her into his arms and place her none too gently on to the chair. Cupping her face, he lifted her eyelids in turn, assessing if she'd received a concussion, a small moan escaped her lips. "She's coming round" he said, beginning to tap Hermione's cheek, "wakey wakey sweetheart". Draco sneered at the ungentlemanly manner Jason was handling the young woman.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, unfocused and heavy. She made an indistinguishable noise, lent forward and hurled between her feet. Jason laughed rubbing her back, "That's it get it all out", pulling out his wand again, he produced a cloth and pushed it into her trembling hands. "I take it she hasn't slept nor eaten for a while?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the two blondes behind him. Draco's stomach lurched at the sight, clamping his jaw shut he averted his eyes. Narcissa merely nodded in reply, stepping forward she skirted the seated woman, unperturbed by the situation. She was a mother after all, her sister had reacted to her initial murders in much the same way, the human body needed to purge unwanted products. Placing a hand on Hermione's clammy back, she slowly rubbed comforting circles into it. Hermione panted, her throat burned, rubbing the cloth over her mouth she felt tears scorching down her cheeks. Jason flicked his wand, vanishing the mess, and squatted down, offering a tear drop bottle to the shaking woman. "Take this it'll settle your stomach, then this-" another phial was produced "to hydrate you". Unstoppering the first, he handed it to Hermione who knocked it back, no questions asked. She grimaced, coughing at the aniseed taste, the second followed like the first, cooling her body like swallowing ice. She let out a shaky breath and sat up, running a hand down her face removing the tear tracks.

A glass of water hovered in front of her, "Thank you" she mumbled taking it and gulping hungrily at it.

She sat quietly for a moment, eyes closed, allowing the heat to soak into her bones. Voices spoke quietly around her, two known, one unrecognisable, the words swam in and out of her mind, "She'll be fine in a few minutes".

"I have no doubt about that, but what about the long term effects?"

"The only likelihood is that she will sleep for close on a day".

"So she'll be alright?"

A chuckle, "Perfectly, I've seen this more times than you'd care to imagine, and the person always makes a full recovery. You have to think that you've all travelled nearly three and a half thousand miles via portkey. Someone was bound to react negatively to that kind of strain. Speaking of which you look a little green around the gills mate, here take this". Opening her eyes she flinched against the bright light, a face blurred into focus before her, white teeth grinning. "Welcome back to the land of the living" Jason jested, resting a broad hand on her shoulder, "feeling better?" He asked, giving her a little shake.

"What happened?" She asked, her tongue felt too big in her mouth, letters not forming correctly. The white shirted front of Jason moved to the side to be replaced by a black one, Narcissa knelt down, ignoring the sharp pain in her knee. Hermione looked at her confused, blue eyes flicking across her face, searching for possible injuries.

"You loss consciousness on landing, your body couldn't take the impact. Mr-" she glanced up at the sun soaked figure of Jason who jumped in at the open ended sentence.

"Madison. Jason Madison".

A small smile was given in thanks, "Madison here gave you a few potions to help you".

Hermione looked up at Jason warily, "What did you give me?" Her voice came out sharper than intended, Jason looked surprised at her question.

"Just Nausonless and Hydrocalm, standard issue with portkey travel". Brown eyes held his gaze for a moment before looking back into the blue ones before her.

"Looks like you were right all along. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to not take your advice" she muttered, pulling a face at the taste in her mouth. Narcissa let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, thankful that the woman seemed to be returning to normal.

"You're incorrigible, but, I'm thankful you seem to be unharmed" She whispered slipping her fingers into Hermione's empty palm.

Draco came to stand beside the pair, what little colour he usually possessed had returned to his cheeks. "Ready for our holiday?" He joked reaching out and gently moving one of her stray curls back into place, an awkward smile painted on his lips.

"I will be when an ounce of my strength returns" she replied looking up at him, hand raised to shield her eyes from the suns blinding light. A trickle of sweat rolled down between her shoulder blades, releasing Narcissa's fingers she stood up gingerly, stripping the thick wool from her body. From where Narcissa was kneeling Hermione's stomach came into view, pale skin peeking out from the base of her top. Blue eyes lingered for longer than decent, a peculiar sensation moving inside her chest, giving a delicate cough she held out a hand to Draco who took it and helped her to her feet. "Am I bleeding?" Hermione asked staring at her hand in confusion, a red smudge sat on the palm of it. Turning her hand over she found no visible wound, eyebrows knitted together, holding out the other she scanned her skin; nothing. Carefully she touched her face, her head, her knees, elbows, all clear. Three sets of eyes watched her, following her hands trying to find the source of the bleed.

"Mother, it's you, you've cut your hand" Draco was looking at his own, a blood streak sat in its centre, reaching out he pulled Narcissa's hands up, palms facing the sky. True enough, across the heel of her left hand an open gash was weeping bright red blood.

"It's just a scratch Draco, nothing to worry about" she attempted to fob off, pulling her hands away from her son.

"It's not just your hand, you've cut your knee too" Hermione noticed, nodding towards the torn stocking where a smear of crimson could be seen through the hole.

Drawing her wand, Narcissa made to clear away the blood but a hand stopped her. "Can't let you do that, not until you've received and signed for your wand licence. Here, allow me" pulling the empty chair out from behind Hermione, who was still staring at the laceration as if surprised that the blonde could bleed, Jason plonked it down beside Narcissa, took the injured hand in his and guided her to sit. The desire to protest came over the woman, opening her mouth to insist that she was fine the words died as his fingers cradled hers. Placing the tip of his wand against the lesion, Jason began to mutter under his breath. As if using a needle and thread the cut stitched itself closed, leaving a thin red line in its wake. Crouching down he made the same movement against her knee muttering inaudibly, a blush flew across the blonde's cheeks, men should not be this close to her being, regardless of injury. Flicking his wand in a finishing motion, Jason spoke the word "Reparo" pushed up into a stand, and assessed the now repaired knee and stocking. "Great, now that you're all fixed shall we get going?" He asked merrily, hands resting casually on his hips, teeth gleaming in the sun.

"Uh-" Hermione began, glancing quickly at her companions, "sure. Let me just get our bags and we can leave".

A hand was raised towards her, "I got it, don't you worry" whistling Jason swaggered over to the discarded bike frame, Hermione and Narcissa's luggage now lying unstuck next to it. Hoisting the holdall across his shoulders, he grabbed the small case and turned, holding out his free hand to Draco who had is own trunk in his hand. "Want me to take that?" Jason asked.

Draco shook his head "I'll carry it thank you" he replied, unwilling to allow this uncultured man to treat him as a child.

Jason shrugged "Suit yourself" he grinned at the pale man and set off at a brisk pace back down the alleyway he'd arrived by. Hermione, Narcissa and Draco following a few paces behind, as they came under the shade of the tall buildings flanking them, Hermione looked back just in time to see the chair vanish into thin air.

MACUSA buzzed with people, footsteps thrummed around them as the quartet crossed the well-trodden floor, reflections dimmed from lack of polish. Curious eyes followed them towards the staircase leading down to the lower levels, Hermione had to admit American wizards and witches dressed closer to muggles than their British counterparts did. "First stop is the licensing department, then straight up to identification and finally to travel, so we can pick up your next portkey". Jason directed a Hollywood style smile at the three behind him, hands loosely resting in his pockets, shirtsleeves still rolled up. He clearly had no qualms about looking professional in front of his colleagues. Hermione studied the back of him, from the sandy locks pushed back like a cowboy, to his white shirt tucked into blue jeans and finally, the scuffed brown boots on his feet. Personally, she thought he'd be better suited atop a quivering mare than casually strolling through the American headquarters for magic. Still, she was thankful Kingsley had arranged for him to accompany them whilst here.

The basement ground felt oppressive even with the cheerful lighting dotted at even points along the wall. Desks sat adjacent to the lights, allowing the golden hue to be cast across their tops, wizards and witches sat behind them systematically signing and stamping document after document, then filing them either by magic or hand. Together they walked down the central alleyway, Jason whistling happily to himself nodding occasionally at people who smiled up at him from their seats. Reaching a substantially larger desk sat at the far end of the room, Jason placed a hand causally on its edge, flicked a boot over the other, toe down and grinned cheekily at the rather attractive witch sitting behind it. "Evening beautiful, hard at work I see". The witch looked up from her paperwork, a faint blush colouring her cheeks at the handsome man before her.

"Hello Jason, yes no rest for the wicked as usual I'm afraid. What are you doing down here, thought it was your day off?"

Jason chuckled and flicked his head at the trio behind him, "New assignment Hollie, Garrawig wants me to act as a personal assistant to our British guests".

Stormy coloured eyes glanced over the three figures before returning to the honey ones of Jason, "Sounds like you're flavour of the month then. What can I help you with today Jase?"

"Come to sign off their wand licences, Narcissa and Draco Black and Hermione Granger". Hollie pushed back on the wheeled desk chair to a filing cabinet behind her, pulling out a draw she thumbed through the name tags sticking up.

"Ah, here we go" she muttered pulling out a few sheets of parchment, each embossed with MACUSA's emblem. Jason took the offered licences and handed them out, Hermione scanned hers quickly, taking note of the conditions stated. No use of magic for the purpose of duels, No use of magic for the purpose of harm towards No-Majs, No use of magic for the purpose of grievous harm physically/mentally to another wizard or witch, either citizen or visitor, No use of magic for the purpose of gaining access to restricted areas of MACUSA, or other magical governmental buildings/businesses, and in bold letters at the very base of the document, No use of magic for the purpose of causing death, control or torture (the unforgivable curses).

Moving forward she placed the document on top of the desk, "Where do I sign?" She asked Hollie, who was staring up at Jason as if he was the sun that bought light to her day, she didn't answer.

Jason, fully aware of the effect he was having over the witch, lent across her desk and picked up the abandoned pen she'd been using, "Mind if I borrow this?" He asked grinning saucily at her.

"Sure" Hollie replied taking no notice of Hermione standing in front of her, annoyance clearly painted across her face.

Taking the offered pen, she signed her name, watched the signature glow blue and passed the pen to Draco who copied her actions. "So, you got any plans tonight Jase?" Hollie not so subtly questioned, chin resting flirtatiously on her knuckles.

Perching lazily on the corner of the desk Jason pushed his locks back, "Think I'll have plans for nearly every night this month Holl, why? You asking me out?"

A furious blush scorched across the seated witch's face, "Well I- I was just thinking that- maybe- perhaps if you weren't too busy- we could grab a- a drink? Of course you're obviously busy for the foreseeable future but- but when you aren't..." She trailed off, stuttering getting the better of her.

Jason grinned delightedly down at her, "Easy Holl I'm just kidding, of course I'd love to grab a drink with you. I'll let you know when I'm free, okay?"

Hollie nodded, "Okay" she replied breathlessly.

Sliding off the desk Jason picked up the signed licences, tapped them into place and handed them back to Hollie, who took them, hand trembling slightly. Narcissa forced herself to not roll her eyes at the spectacle, instead turning her head to take in the decor of the subterranean room; bland and uninteresting. Winking at the still red faced Hollie Jason moved past his guests and started walking back towards the exit, raising a hand in farewell he threw back "See you later beautiful". Hermione caught Draco's eye as they began to follow the retreating man, both cringed, not use to such a lackadaisical manner.

An hour later, all documents signed and stamped, a portkey in the shape of a chewed up frisbee collected and three more dates procured by Jason, they returned to New York's streets, now cooled by the low hanging sun. Both Hermione and Narcissa were appalled at the coquettish attitude Jason exuded whilst around women, Draco however, was envious. This man appeared to have no refinery, yet pulled adoration from the opposite sex like a heavy dose of Amortentia. It wasn't like he hadn't received interest over the years from girls both older and younger, but he wasn't naive enough to not realise it was due to his blood status not his looks. "Considering the distance you've already travelled today, and the highly adverse reaction caused, I suggest you cling on to me for this next ride" Jason offered turning around and walking backwards, words directed at Hermione.

She set her jaw, "That's very kind of you Mr. Madison, but I'm feeling perfectly fine now, and as much as I'm sure you know what you're talking about, I'm stronger than I look". Jason shrugged, smiling at her in a 'don't say I didn't warn you' manner. People passed them hurriedly, destination set in their minds, unseeing as they zigzagged around them. Casually glancing around Jason slipped into an alleyway, motioning with his head for them to follow. Warily Hermione slowed her steps to fall in-line next to Draco and Narcissa, touching her hip she felt a wave of panic go through her at the absence of her wand.

Noticing the expression on her face and the frantic movement of her hands Narcissa pulled from her sleeve the unknown wand, "Here, you dropped it when we arrived". She whispered passing it to Hermione who touched her arm, a look of complete relief and gratitude brightening her face.

"Narcissa you are a saint, thank you, it would just be typical of me to have lost it". The wand hummed as it was transferred between hands, a jolt shot up Narcissa's hand, she flinched, snatching her fingers away.

"That'll teach me" she muttered flexing her digits, "never touch another's wand without permission, or disarmament".

Hermione gave her a confused look, "Really, I've never had that issue before? Harry and Ron have held my wand without my permission, why did it react like that with you?"

The blonde gave her a small smirk, "It doesn't trust me. Wands have a conscience so to speak, they emulate their owners' subliminal feelings, so what your wand has just told me is that you don't trust me in your heart of hearts".

Hermione felt heat rise up her neck, "But I do trust you, at least I think I do" she whispered, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Ah, you see you just validated my point, you don't trust because you think you should, it's a feeling, plain and simple" she smiled down at the dumbstruck brunette, "don't worry, it's perfectly understandable that you don't trust me. I wouldn't in your position either". She chuckled hiding the bitterness that threatened to colour her words.

Hermione tisked annoyed at being betrayed by her wand, "well I have nothing to say" she declared, because that was all she could think of to say.

Narcissa's chuckle turned into a laugh "That's a first I must say", Hermione narrowed her eyes sarcastically at her, bemusement pulling her lips up.

Turning out of the alleyway they found themselves in the deserted square they'd arrived in earlier. Jason span the frisbee in the air effortlessly catching it, the same tune whistling out between his teeth. "Okay, so it's just about nine o'clock, your rooms at the hotel have been sorted and as far as I'm aware a house elf is waiting to cook you dinner". Holding out the frisbee he looked at Hermione, a cocky expression on his sculpted face, "Last chance to take my offer". She shook her head firmly, subtly moving closer to Narcissa, "Alright, ready?" They all nodded, circling the red disk, shoulders brushing Draco resisted the urge to move away from the solid physique beside him. "One, two-" quickly slipping her hand into Narcissa's, Hermione felt the woman securely link her fingers with hers, an unspoken understanding passing between them that the younger would rather her support than Jason's, "-three!" Knuckles turned white as the land dropped away from them, the sickening spinning beginning. Three sets of eyes closed against the whipping wind whilst Jason laughed raucously like teenager on a roller coaster.

Minutes passed like hours before finally, over the roar in their ears Jason called out "Get ready...now!" Fingers splayed out, letting the portkey be whisked away on the wind, Hermione fought against the sudden feeling of light-headedness. Gritting her teeth, she squeezed hard at the hand linked with hers, a reassuring thumb rubbed gently against her skin.

"Bend your knees" Narcissa mouthed at her, Hermione nodded, vision blurring. Feet made contact with the grassy floor of a field, soil jumped as hands dug into it, dirtying nails and covering palms. Considering it was only her third time travelling via portkey, and the time before she had been practically catatonic Hermione was impressed with herself, it was nowhere near as painful or as rough as arriving at the Quidditch World Cup. Still she knew the following morning her knees would be bruised and joints screaming but glancing about her at the peaceful surroundings and feeling the still warm breeze pull through her hair, carrying the scent of hot earth and summertime, she chalked it up to being completely worth it. Staggering to her feet she realised Narcissa's pale digits were still gripped in hers, turning she offered her empty one to the woman who, somehow had managed to keep her dress clean and skin practically devoid of dirt. The blonde accepted her open hand willingly, and with a gentle pull rose to stand beside the younger witch, hair a little windswept and cheeks flushed. Draco silently joined them, rubbing his palms together trying to rid the dusty marks.

Side by side they stood surveying the wide-open sky, dusky blue and spotted with faint, early stars, before the moment was ruined by Jason calling to them from behind "This way, come on". Hermione sighed, although she was thankful for his presence, tact was clearly a trait he lacked.

A portly witch greeted the group as they walked through the door to the charmingly period building. Grey hair was clipped back in a swoop, bright green eyes sparkled as she held her arms open wide, face cracking open in a smile that betrayed her former beauty. "The weary travellers have arrived at last, welcome, welcome. I'm Enid, it's lovely to meet you". Holding her hand out she approached Hermione first, a feeling of meeting Molly all over again washed over her, providing relaxation and comfort.

"Hermione, thank you so much for allowing us to stay, and for such a long time".

Enid waved a hand in dismissal, "No trouble my love, it's been a quiet month and I'm glad of the company. Now who else do we have here?"

Narcissa stepped forward extending her hand to the elderly woman, "Narcissa, and this is my son Draco", she looked quickly over her shoulder but Draco was already beside her ready to take Enid's hand.

"My what a handsome son you have, reminds me terribly of my own, although her would be old enough to be his father by now".

Narcissa smiled at the comparison made, "Thank you, I happen to think so too".

Clasping Draco's hand Enid studied his pale face, "You look like you could use some food my love, portkey travel wreaks havoc on the digestive system", Draco smiled gratefully at her and gave a small nod. "Nuk" Enid hollered, hands on hips, face turned to the warmly lit sitting area behind her. The sound of slapping feet started somewhere above them, running towards the stairs, a moment later a male elf came into view bouncing down towards them two at a time.

"Mistress Enid" He panted giving a salute as he reached her.

Enid rolled her eyes kindly at him "Nuk you don't have to salute me as if I'm your master in command".

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress. What can Nuk do for you?".

Shaking her head fondly Enid gestured to her guests, "These are our late check-ins, can you please take their bags up to their rooms and then prepare dinner for them".

Nuk nodded firmly, clicked his fingers and the bags vanished, giving each of them a little bow he then trotted off down a corridor muttering, "Potatoes, Broccoli, Carrots and Beef, Potatoes, Broccoli, Carrots and Beef".

Enid chuckled, "I apologise-" she said turning her attention back to the quartet "-he's still relatively new, and brimming over with enthusiasm, if I've told him once I've told him a hundred times to calm down".

Narcissa gave her a knowing smile, "I know exactly what you mean, ever so desperate to please, but as wild as a Yorkshire Pony, it's the refinery that takes the longest".

Enid roared with laughter, "You've hit the gnome on the head with that Narcissa, yes it is the refining that takes the longest, still his mother was the most attentive and turned out elf I've ever met, it may take time but I'm sure he will be just as good, maybe even better". Hermione bit her tongue, not wanting to insult their host with her opinions on house elves, she gave what she hoped was a pleasant agreeable smile. From the corner of her eye Narcissa caught Hermione's expression, a flutter of admiration at the young woman's manners flitted through her. There were many things she could tell Hermione was, but rude was not one of them.

Clapping her hands Enid motioned to the staircase behind her, "Lets not spend all evening in the reception shall we, I'll take you to your rooms then check on your dinner". Moving forward Jason offer his arm the elderly witch, his flirtatious grin trying win her over. She cocked an eyebrow at him, a knowing, and slightly mocking smile danced at the corners of her mouth, "I can now see what my letter meant when it stated the MACUSA agent was as smooth as honey. Young man, although I'm sure your winning smile and flawless looks cause women to fall at your feet, I am far too old and worldly wise to be charmed in such ways. We are not at some fancy event that requires me to hang off your arm, I'm big enough and ugly enough to climb my own stairs". There was a split-second pause as Jason registered the chastising tease from Enid before bursting into a loud overly jovial laugh.

"Well my mother did warn me never to presume a woman was incapable of doing anything. My apologies Enid I meant no offence".

Gripping the banister Enid reached her other wrinkled hand out and patted Jason's broad shoulder "Course you didn't lovey, your mother was a wise woman, you'd do well to remember what she said". With surprising vigour she took the steps quickly as if cementing her words, the quartet following, three mouths fighting to contain grins, one not quite as dazzling as before.

"This place used to be bustling all year round, parties, meetings, holidays the lot. I used to employ a staff of twenty witches and wizards and thirty house elves back in the day. However, since New York and the surrounding cities have become so up market with more modern hotels and fancy restaurants, and the ease of which we can travel to other countries, people don't feel the need for country get aways anymore. Sad really, but this place has been in my family for the past four generations and I'm not about to give up on it just yet". Enid was leading them down a corridor, the wooden floor creaked gently beneath their feet, she sent an almost tired smile over her shoulder at the three figures behind her. Jason was trailing further back, whistling to himself, hands deep in his pockets, he'd been unusually quiet since his chastising. Hermione gave her a comforting smile, she understood completely the stubbornness Enid portrayed at the idea of 'giving up' on the family business. Turning a corner into a short hallway she paused, there were only two doors opposite each other, a key dangled from each hole beneath the brass knob. "Considering you are such prolific guests, I wanted to give you the some of the best rooms in the house, the only others that rival them are the bridal suits, and I don't think that would have been suitable for sleeping arrangements". She chuckled softly, "Draco you're in 21, and ladies you're in 22. I apologise that you may be a little uncomfortable at the prospect of sharing, but that was one of the only instructions I received on allocating the rooms. That Hermione must be placed with one of you and considering that Draco is a young man I thought it more proper to have her share with you Narcissa than your son".

A soft apologetic smile curved Enid's lips as she looked into each of their eyes. Hermione stepped forward, "That makes perfect sense Enid, do not worry, Narcissa and myself have no qualms about sharing a room, do we?" She glanced over her should into the obviously startled eyes of the blonde woman and gave her a meaningful look.

A beautifully false smile plastered itself over Narcissa's face, "None what so ever" she clarified.

Enid clasped her hands together, clearly relieved that there would be no complaints made, "Well then, now that's cleared up, the only other part of your checking in is, if you would like anything bought up to your rooms just call for Nuk, he will be there for you between 6am and 8pm and on Sundays between 6am and 4pm. There are laundry baskets for you, whatever is in there will be taken and cleaned on a daily basis. There are extensive gardens out the back and of course the fields belong to me too so if you feel the desire to be close to nature by all means roam as far as you like. Hermione here's a spare key to the front door for late nights, I generally lock up at midnight" a single, long shaft, gold key was offered to the brunette who took it and pocketed it without breaking eye contact with Enid. "Dinner should be ready within the next thirty minutes, meals will be served in the small restaurant, third door on the right along the main corridor. Jason your room is just around the corner, I thought it pertinent for you to have your own space, I know you are going to be on duty most days but we all need alone time". The usual Hollywood smile flashed in the softly lit corridor, honey blonde locks gleaming. Giving Draco, Narcissa and Hermione another warm look, Enid strode off past Jason, flicking her wrist for him to follow her, and around the corner vanishing from sight.

A small laboured pause passed between the remaining three before being broken by Hermione moving towards number 22 and turning the key. Draco reached across to give his mother a quick kiss on her cheek, muttering "See you at dinner" before turning his own key and disappearing into the room, clicking the door shut softly behind him. Narcissa watched the other woman move through the doorway, she followed slowly, an uncomfortable feeling of being caught in a state of undress flushed up her back. The feeling was broken on observation of the room. Two large windows stretched the length of the end wall, their reflections looked back at them from the dark glass. Simplistic lights glowed on the desk and bedside tables, two double beds sat adjacent to each other, their shaker style frames in dark brown wood. A wicker lidded basket sat at the foot of each, the women's luggage sat in the centre of the room, ready to be unpacked.

"Wow" Hermione breathed softly, looking about her, she'd never spent a night in such a luxurious room, apart from Black Manor but that had been Narcissa's childhood room and as such had felt slightly tarnished. Remembering the blonde behind her she spun quickly about and felt a blush creep up her neck. Eyes glued to smooth floorboards beneath her feet, she tucked a flyaway curl behind her ear and motioned to the beds. "You chose first, a bed's a bed to me". A finely sculpted eyebrow raised at the bizarre awkwardness between the pair of them, passing a little closer than necessary Narcissa picked up her case, and moved to the bed closest to the door.

Hermione looked up at her, surprised at the choice, clicking open the locks on the case Narcissa flicked her eyes up to meet the umber ones, "I prefer to be closer to the door" came her unasked answer. Hermione nodded mutely in acceptance and turned hurriedly away as the blonde began to systematically unpack her belongings and transfer them to a chest of draws against the wall. Grabbing her bag and moving round to the bed next to the windows Hermione dumped it and slumped exhaustively onto the terracotta throw atop the mattress. Rubbing her face hard she foolishly lay back against the pillows, telling herself it was only for a minute just to rest before dinner. A few minutes passed in silence, aside from the gentle skim of fabric against wood as it was placed inside the draws. "I'm going to freshen up, then go and check on Draco" Narcissa spoke smoothly, pushing the final draw firmly closed. No answer. Straightening up she turned around and felt a smile slip across her mouth at the sight of Hermione, one arm curled up behind her head as a pillow, the other draped across her lap. Legs still hanging off the bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling steadily, a small frown creasing her brows. Crossing quietly to stand beside the sleeping woman, she gently reached down and lifted Hermione's legs onto the bed, the brunette shifted in her sleep, removing her arm rest and sinking further down fully against the pillows. For a fleeting moment Narcissa studied the young woman's face, taking in the slight curve of her nose, the dusting of freckles across her cheeks, and angular structure of her jaw, before turning out the bedside lamp and moving away, leaving Hermione to get as much rest as she could, food could wait.

Jason was already sat at the only set table in the restaurant, slouched down studying a fork intently, it glinted as the light caught its prongs. Sensing Narcissa and Draco enter he dropped the it back into place and stood up, looking past the duo for Hermione. "She's asleep" Narcissa stated, noticing Jason's eyes waiting for the brunette to arrive.

"Not surprised, she took a battering today. I noticed she refused to take my offer for stability yet took your hand instead".

"Yes, well it's understandable, she knows me better than she knows you and as such feels more comfortable taking my hand than your own". Narcissa replied, drawing back a chair and slipping into it effortlessly. Draco skirted the oval table to sit opposite his mother.

"She trusts you?" Jason asked lowering himself back down into his own chair.

"Yes" Narcissa replied, ignoring the memory of Hermione's wand shocking her earlier.

"How long have you been spending time together?" Jason asked moving his napkin from between his cutlery, a plate of steaming food appeared before him, boiled potatoes smothered in melted butter glistened, thinly sliced beef with a faint pink hue fanned out around the edge of the plate, while the carrots and broccoli added a dash of colour to the meal.

"For more than the briefest of conversation you mean, since the ninth of this month". Narcissa replied elegantly placing her own napkin on her lap, Jason swallowed his first mouthful hard, eyes betraying his obvious surprise.

"Four days? I'm sorry but that is less time than I would expect for someone to be trustful of new acquaintances, not that I'm saying she has anything to be mistrustful of. The wizarding world knows of both your pasts and the evidence that came out after both your trials, so of course she has nothing to be mistrustful of, but still four days, that is quite a short amount of time".

Draco cleared his throat, "Hermione and myself were in the same year at Hogwarts and spent most of our time there in the same lessons. We know each other quite well already, it is only mother who she has fully met over the past few days, and believe me we spent almost two days in continual companionship, so yes we trust each other".

Jason grinned, fork dangling between his fingers, "Ah yes, Hogwarts, tell me more. As a kid I was always curious as to how other schools we run. Did you also go there Narcissa?" The blonde witch nodded, a peculiar feeling was coiling in the base of her stomach causing her appetite to abate, it wasn't necessarily what Jason had just said that had bought on this feeling, more a dark look that had clouded his eyes. It set warning bells off in her head, the hairs on her neck stood up like the hackles on a dog.

"My whole family have attended Hogwarts, from the moment it was built generation after generation of Blacks were taught there". Shoving a forkful of food into his mouth Jason chewed and nodded, turning his attention to Draco who was delicately eating his own meal, he swallowed and asked.

"So Draco, whilst you were at school did you play Quidditch?"

"I was Seeker for my house from second year up until I graduated". This wasn't strictly true at all, but the inferior feeling he had felt earlier at the ease in which the American seemed to glide through life was gnawing at his insides again, and he was not about to appear the lesser man.

"Good man, I was Beater for my own house, I always found it quite soothing to smash the Bludger around the pitch, and of course the ladies always liked a sportsman, eh?" He reached across and playfully tapped the back of his hand against Draco's arm. Draco politely smiled back, true the girls in Slytherin, as the same in all the houses he was sure, had paid him special attention once he'd made the team, but that hadn't been his reason for trying out. On the contrary it had been his desire to not be seen as a let down to his family, to his blood status, and of course to best Harry in whatever form he could. The only reason he had cemented the position as Seeker had been due to the promise of new brooms for all players. Moments like that ate away at him daily, the knowledge that money could buy you what you wanted had caused him to question everything, even down to his grades. Were teachers only marking him so high in fear of Lucius's wrath?

For the next hour Draco and Jason chatted about Quidditch, hobbies, and the odd rule breaking whilst at school. Narcissa sat quietly, food barely touched on the plate before her, thoughts taken up with wondering if Hermione was okay, if she should bring a small plate of food up to her, what was on the agenda for tomorrow, and of course the awkward routine of sharing her personal space with someone other than her former husband, who had not shared her bed for the past decade. Finally, the meal ended and Jason stood up and stretched, "Right, I'm going to turn in, I'm sure Hermione has some exciting plan for us tomorrow".

Narcissa dipped her head in agreement, "I'm sure she has, although she needs her rest so I am doubtful we will be leaving here much before midday". The trio stood beside the table, words abandoning them.

Feeling the need to break the silence Draco extended his hand towards Jason "Well, goodnight Jason. We will see you in the morning, come mother", and with a brief shake of hands between them Draco allowed Narcissa to take the crook of his arm and guided them from the room, leaving Jason to watch their retreating backs, his perfected smile falling away.

Closing the door to the room quietly behind her Narcissa glanced across at the form of Hermione curled up on her side, shoes still on, hair free from its band. Crossing the room as quietly as possible Narcissa carefully pulled the throw up and over the witch's form, again she studied the woman's face, lips slightly parted now she was in a deeper state of sleep. She looked peaky, a sheen of sweat was apparent on her forehead, cautious of waking her Narcissa placed the back of her hand against it, her temperature wasn't normal, but it wasn't cause for alarm, if anything it was cooler than it should be. Tucking the throw closer around her Narcissa was about to move away when a groggy voice muttered "What's happening?"

Eyes heavy and unfocused were looking up at her, "Shh" Narcissa soothed, "Go back to sleep, you need to rest". Hermione's eyes closed again, she made a soft noise of acceptance and seamlessly slipped back into her state of unconsciousness. The blonde waited, not wanting to disturb the woman again. A minute passed before she moved away, unbuttoning her dress as she crossed to her own bed, thankful that for the first night at least she was able to undress without the other woman being able to see her. Placing her clothes inside her washing basket she paused, taking a moment of peace in the release of her clothing constraints before padding across to the small dressing table beside the bathroom door. In the dim light of the only lamp still lit she let down her hair, glancing every second or so at the reflection of Hermione. She looked tired, as to be expected, but the creases around her eyes caused the usual sense of disgusted at the possibility of her growing old. Turning away from the mirror she padded back to her bed, again pausing to check on the sleeping woman before unclipping her bra. As quickly as possible she slipped a negligée over her head and pulled back the covers, the sheets cool against her skin as she passed over them. Reaching over to the bedside lamp she sent one final glance across at Hermione and plunged the room into darkness.

Sunlight streaked across the bed, a soft clink roused Hermione from the thick haze of sleep, slowly her senses came back into focus, heat rippled over her skin as her body adjusted to the warmth of the sun. Opening her eyes, she resisted the urge to hiss at the brightness of the room, a dull ache encapsulated her head, reaching up she rubbed her face furiously, curls knotted about her fingers. Shuffling up she squinted about her, confusion turning into recognition as she took in the room. Narcissa was looking in the mirror scrutinising her face, lightly touching her chin. Catching sight of the now sitting figure of Hermione she gave a small smile, "I was beginning to wonder if I might have to wake you. How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, she turned to the dishevelled woman.

"Awful to be honest" Hermione yawned, rolling her neck easing the knots that had appeared whilst she slept.

"That doesn't surprise me, you'll probably need another good night's sleep before you start to feel remotely rested. I bought you breakfast, you must be hungry considering her didn't have dinner last night". Hermione looked at the silver dome on the desk, her stomach made a gurgle of understanding, Narcissa chuckled softly. "Nuk" she called gently, a low crack sounded and there stood the eager house elf.

"Miss Black, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Granger is now awake and I'm sure she could do with a cup of tea or coffee, could you please send one up for her".

The small elf turned his attention towards Hermione who caught off guard stumbled over her words not use to being waited on so early on in the morning, "Um tea please Nuk, and plenty of sugar, I think I might need it today".

Nuk clipped his heals together, "With pleasure Miss Granger, Miss Black would you like a cup of tea too?"

Narcissa smiled graciously down at him, "Not tea but a coffee would be lovely thank you". With a quick nod the elf disappeared with the same low crack as he'd arrived. The two women looked at each other for a moment, unsure as to what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep for so long, we're you okay on your own last night?" Hermione queried, not looking Narcissa fully in the eye. A small smirk crossed the blonde's face at the woman's need to verify her functioning without her.

"Perfectly. Draco and Mr Madison had a long, and as usual rather dull conversation about Quidditch and then we all returned to our rooms to sleep. As it turned out I was the only one to make it down to breakfast on time, Draco didn't answer when I knocked on his door this morning and Mr Madison didn't arrive until Enid and I has almost finished eating. Speaking of which Enid has said she will be out for most of the day, running errands and visiting her son in the neighbouring town. She said she will leave the front door open for us, but would we mind locking it when we go out, if we go out".

Hermione shifted herself off the bed, and crossed to where her breakfast lay, "Of course, and I was thinking we should go into town, there's a few things we will need to buy before we start our 'holiday'". She lifted the dome, scrambled eggs on brown toast greeted her, thin curls of steam rose carrying the welcoming scent of food. Covering the plate back over she turned and moved towards the bathroom just as a pot of tea and a large cup of coffee popped into existence on the desk. Looking longingly at the pot and dome Hermione battled with herself to go and wash before eating, her cloths were crumpled, and she was fully aware she must look a sight.

"Go and freshen up, it'll still be here when you get back" Narcissa reassured her, a teasing tone tinging her words. Sighing slightly the younger nodded and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her, the sound of rushing water started a moment later. Moving towards the windows Narcissa pushed them open fully allowing clean warm air to enter, banishing the remnants of sleep from the room. It was ten o'clock and already she could feel the heat rising from the ground. The smell of dusty grass and summer flowers drifted on the almost non-existent breeze, she breathed deeply, filling herself with the foreign scent. Memories of her youth spent walking atop the moors surrounding Whitby flitted through her mind, of her sisters and her coaxing the wild ponies to come closer so they could feed them apples or sugary biscuits. The hot sun colouring her exposed skin and turning her hair more gold than silver.

She stayed like that, partially leaning out the window until she heard the bathroom door open and felt the damp heat following Hermione across the room. She turned towards the woman but averted her eyes as soon as she saw the semi nakedness of the still wet brunette. Towel in hand Hermione rubber at her dripping hair vigorously, the strands slinking back into their usual form of soft curls. Needing something to do Narcissa moved to the desk and started pouring the woman a cup of tea, taking an unusual amount of time over the process. A feeling of uncomfortable tension filled the space between them, prickles of embarrassment ran up and down the blondes back. It had been instilled in her for so long that the act of washing and dressing should be done in privet, that the boldness of the young woman behind her parading herself in just a towel made a flush of heat race through her body. Sensing Hermione move behind her she glanced quickly over her shoulder and watched as she returned to the confines of the bathroom, underwear and clothes in hand. The moment the door was firmly shut again, a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding burst from her lips. Rubbing her temples in an attempt at freeing her suddenly clouded mind she reminded herself that this was precisely why she and Draco had agreed to this trip, in order to break down old confines, and relax a little more into her life.

Hermione, now fully dressed in a pink cami top and pale blue jeans, returned to the room to find Narcissa perched on a stool in front of the dressing table mirror the same scrutinising look upon her smooth face as had been when she woke up. Blue eyes held her gaze for a moment before returning to flitting over her reflection. Crossing to the desk Hermione curled herself into the chair in front of it, uncovered her food and started to eat as slowly as possible even though her stomach was jumping for joy. After a minute or two of silence she paused and weighed up a question in her mind, this hadn't been the sleeping arrangements she had presumed would be given, the blondes had given their word that they were honest about seeing this arrangement through, so why she needed to share a room with Narcissa she couldn't quite understand. "What's the matter?" She asked quietly, a confused frown twisting her brow.

Narcissa didn't look at her, "I'm assessing whether I should wear my hair like this or not, and also if my make up is applied properly". A laugh threatened to burst from her, biting her lip Hermione reminded herself that this was clearly what the blonde did on a daily basis.

"Although I understand this must have been your morning routine for most of your life Narcissa I think that I should tell you, you are not required to be so formal at all times. You are of course still the lady of the manor, but we aren't in England anymore, you can dress however you like, where we're going today no one will know you. To use the expression literally 'let your hair down' for once".

Turning sharply from the mirror whilst removing a hair pin from between her teeth, Narcissa frowned at the pale figure on the chair, fork dangling unladylike in her fingers. "You mean dress down?" She asked, the idea made her tense as if readying herself for a sharp word from her long dead mother.

Hermione nodded slowly, "In a manner yes, look how you want to look, not how you think you should. Believe me when I say the dresses and robes you are so used to wearing back home, are not going to be very comfortable out here, especially at this time of year. Why don't you try a simple pony tail, or a loose bun, or even a plat?".

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "I haven't worn my hair in any of those styles since I was a child".

"Exactly, so you are now for argument sake we'll say thirty-eight, and you haven't worn your hair in any other style other than intricate or modest does that not tell you something? That you feel obligated to be this textbook typical copy of a perfect wife?" Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together as she stared into the face of the older witch, calculating whether she had over stepped the mark in speaking her mind so freely.

"You really are too kind, I'm quite a few years past thirty-eight, but I see your point". Hermione opened her mouth to ask the obvious question but was cut short, "I'm pass the point of what most would class as middle age shall we leave it like that, and although I see your point I'm not changing my clothes, everything I bought is a set outfit I'm not about to mix and match".

Hermione grinned at her, "I would never dream of you doing that," she teased turning back to her breakfast, "and for the record, you certainly don't look past the point of middle age". A pleased smile crossed the blonde's lips as she carefully began unwinding the intricate knot and letting long locks curl down to her shoulders.

"Today we will be just taking a casual walk through muggle town, then doing a quick bit of shopping. Giving everything goes well and your ability to act 'normal' is believable we shouldn't have any problems". It was midday and the sun was belting heat down upon the busy streets at the end of the alleyway where the quartet stood, Narcissa and Draco's eyes darted about suspiciously, whilst Jason lent casually against the wall not paying any attention to Hermione, but rather quite obviously staring at Narcissa's figure from behind. A quick flash of annoyance at his rudeness caused Hermione to pause, "If you feel a situation is perhaps not going as well as it could just use common sense, stay close to me and just relax enjoy the sun and take a look at how the other half live". Giving them an encouraging smile, she turned her attention to Jason whose expression now mimicked that of a lion looking at a piece of meat, she tried not to grimace. "Mr Madison I need a shop that will cater for both Narcissa and Draco's needs, where would be the most ideal?"

Raising a hand Jason pointed vaguely in a westerly direction, "Macy's on the other side of town, it's about a twenty minute walk through the streets". Hermione looked at her watch, she was being deliberately cruel, she knew the heat would be at it's highest between now and four o'clock but she needed to allow Narcissa and Draco to think that it was their own decision to change clothes, not hers. Moving closer to the blonde duo, she lowered her voice, "Ready?" She asked, knowing full well they weren't, blonde hair shone in the rays as they nodded in agreement. Stepping back she fixed a confident smile into place, "We'll see you back here at three thirty then Mr Madison giving nothing goes wrong of course".

"Oh, and here's me thinking I was going to be invited on an entertaining trip to Macy's" he chuckled striding off into the sunlight, quite accustomed to muggle society. A feeling of concern settled inside Hermione's chest, something was behind those words, although she didn't know what. Giving the two figures in front of her one more encouraging smile, she turned and wandered out of the alleyway and into the bright hot sidewalk.

They didn't stop walking for ten minutes, Hermione was adamant to make the mother and son relax into the bustling streets. She could sense them full of tension and mistrust behind her, bodies ridged and mechanical, walking in step. Seeing a café up ahead she made for it, knowing that even though they had only been outside for just about three quarters of an hour, the smart clothes Narcissa and Draco were wearing would be weighing them down, and she herself needed to re-hydrate, the dull headache she'd had since waking up was still there. Grabbing a free table beneath a large umbrella she motioned the two to sit down, which they did gratefully. "I never realised there were so many muggles" Draco muttered, pulling at his collar in an attempt to cool down.

Hermione laughed, "Draco this is barely a scratch on the surface of how many people populate the earth, there are more muggles than wizards you know".

Draco's mouth dropped, "You're lying".

"She isn't Draco, did Dumbledore never tell you that they outweigh us?" Narcissa's voice was cool and controlled. Although there was no malice in her words Hermione couldn't help but feel a tightness in her chest, looking into the blue eyes shining in the sun she could see the mistrust and it worried her. Grabbing the menu she scanned the choices, before settling on a frozen berryade.

"It's a lot warmer than I expected" Draco panted pulling again at his collar.

"Now you see why I'm wearing this" she motioned to the cami top, then handed the menu to him, "why don't you undo a few top buttons?" The expression that appeared on the young man's face was priceless, trying hard not to laugh Hermione lent forward and carefully pulled open the top two buttons revealing painfully pale skin. A faint blush rose up Draco's neck at her touch, the smell of feminine cream filled his nose, then before he could blink it was gone, and Hermione was turning to speak to his mother.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette asked trying to follow Narcissa's gaze, all she could see was a group of girls whispering and giggling at a few boys skateboarding up and down the main road.

The elder women nodded towards the wheeled boards, "What exactly are those?"

Hermione shifted a little closer so she could explain without being overheard, "Skateboards, it's a form of sport, the idea is to be able to master tricks on them and be able to stay on whilst travelling at speed".

Narcissa nodded in understanding then carefully pointed at the group of girls "And what are the girls holding?"

Hermione smiled to herself Narcissa's curiosity was already coming out so it appeared, "Mobiles phones, although I would expect they are using them to record rather than call anyone". Blue eyes squinted in confusion, Hermione lower her voice further, "Mobiles are electronic devices that can be used to communicate between people without needing to send a letter. Each device has a specific number attached to it, so when one person wants to call another, they input the number and are able to speak to that person over the mobile. New versions of mobiles can also take pictures and record video's, which is what the girls are doing, they are recording the boys skateboarding".

"Fascinating" Narcissa whispered, turning her gaze from the youths to Hermione, they looked at each other a moment, before Draco coughed bringing them back to the moment. The menu was being offered to Narcissa she took it and quickly made a choice; cucumber water.

The day went well in Hermione's words, after a short walk down a few streets where she patiently answered question after question that Draco and Narcissa whispered to her. More often than not it was about something they didn't understand about what muggles were doing or using, credit cards, cars, motorbikes, headphones. She didn't mind, in fact it was quite refreshing to be able to talk about muggle life without the usual scoffing and shutting down of a conversation. The shopping trip on the other hand had be long and painful, neither Draco or Narcissa were the easiest to dress. Draco however, did give in quicker than his mother, shedding his formal suit for a smart pair shorts and a short sleeved shirt. It took almost an hour to persuade the blonde matriarch to purchase the dresses, skirts and blouses she'd been trying on. It was only after a passing shop assistant stopped and told her she had a body to die for and should flaunt it as often as she could that finally Narcissa gave in and agreed to buy them as well as a pair of flats and summer heels. Hermione secretly agreed with the young shop assistant, under all those layers of formal wear was a remarkable body, of course she was not about to openly admit that she was a little jealous of the older woman's curves. On leaving Macy's Hermione spotted a Target just down the road, seeing they only had ten minutes before they were due to meet Jason back in the alleyway, she took a brave gamble. "I need to grab a few things for myself from that shop just down there, why don't you start back, and I'll catch up?"

Narcissa pursed her lips partially, Draco on the other hand, nodded "Of course, we'll see you back in the alleyway", offered his arm to his mother and began guiding her away. Blue eyes glanced back over her shoulder as the pair moved down the sidewalk.

Sweat was running down the her back as she scooted in between the casually strolling muggles, the plastic bags of clothes bumped against her shins. Skidding to a halt outside the alley way she found the three figures standing silently in the shade of one of the buildings. Panting she dropped her purchases and placed her hands on her hips trying to slow her breaths. "Sorry I was a little longer than planned, the que for the tills were slower than I thought they would be".

Jason pushed himself off the wall an offered her his arm, "Shall we be heading back then? Don't know about you but I'm starving, and I have paperwork to do". Reluctantly she gripped his wrist and held out her other hand to Narcissa who took it without hesitation, Draco politely picked up Hermione's bags and his own and allowed Jason to place his free hand on his shoulder. "Hold on" Jason grinned, and pulled them all into side long apparition.

* * *

How are we feeling about this then? I know you may be getting a little bored of 'filler' chapters but I can't just _let_ you have the romance yet, that's not fair. I need to make you wait..because I'm evil and I love drawing it out to make it perfect. Update will be soon I promise- Love DT xxx


End file.
